Ciel de couleurs
by Asasky
Summary: Spin-off de Ciel d'été / UA / Yaoi Naruto est un jeune adolescent de quinze ans qui découvre la vie : les trucs cools, les trucs moins cools, les filles, les gars, les potes et les premiers amours.
1. Avant-Propos

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Pour bien terminer cette petite année qu'est 2017, me revoilà sur mes fichiers Word à penser à ce que je pourrais bien écrire. Et puis, j'ai retrouvé quelques morceaux de Ciel d'été, ma première histoire, sur mon ordinateur et je me suis dit que j'aimerais encore bien exploiter l'univers.

Je me suis donc lancée dans une sorte de spin-off sur le début de l'adolescence de Naruto. C'est un plaisir d'être dans sa tête (bien que je ne détestais pas du tout celle de Sasuke) et de faire parler ses parents. Nous sommes à la fin du collège, il ne connait pas Sasuke et est encore amoureux de Sakura.

A mon goût, il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de se manger mon pavé précédent pour comprendre cette petite histoire. Mais pour celles ou ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et ne souhaite pas s'avaler 250k mots, voici ce qu'il faut savoir :

\- Kushina est française et prof de français dans un lycée de Konoha. Minato est un excellent peintre mais travaille en tant que commercial dans la même société que Jiraya.

\- Naruto traine avec une bande de potes qui est composée de Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten et Sakura. Peut-être que nous verrons les autres, mais ce n'est pas prévu. Cette bande de pote se sépare au moment d'entrer au lycée, puisqu'ils ne vont pas dans le même, même si Sakura sera de la partie.

\- Dans Ciel d'été, lorsque Sasuke et Naruto se mettent ensemble, on apprend que ce cher blond a un ex dans la présence de Gaara. Je n'en dit pas plus.

En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture ! (et bonne année, au passage)


	2. Saint-Valentin

Un jour, alors que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, mon casque sur les oreilles et sifflotant les mélodies qui en sortaient, je me suis fait arrêter par une petite fille. Elle était en uniforme d'école primaire, avec un petit nœud sur la poitrine. Je revenais de chez Shikamaru en courant parce que mes parents m'avaient appelé pour manger. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarquée et elle m'a crié dans les oreilles, sous les yeux des petits vieux qui observaient à travers leurs rideaux démodés.

— Oh, monsieur, je te parle !

J'avais été surpris au possible d'être ainsi interpelé, surtout que je devais avoir douze ans et que monsieur me déplaisait au plus au point — trois ans plus tard, c'est toujours le cas. Je m'étais arrêté net et m'étais penché vers elle, pour entendre ce qu'elle avait de si important à me dire.

— Tu ressembles à un arc-en-ciel, monsieur !

Elle avait souri, laissant apparaître des dents de lait qui venaient sans doute de tomber et était repartie comme ça, sans rien d'autre, ses cheveux gigotant au fil de ses pas animés. Moi, j'étais pantois et je suis resté statufié pendant pas mal de temps dans la rue — les petits vieux ont dû se poser des questions. Je me souviens parfaitement que ce jour-là, dans la salle de bain, au moment de me laver les mains, je m'étais regardé dans le miroir pour comprendre pourquoi diable cette petite m'avait affublé du nom d'arc-en-ciel.

Certes, j'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, ce qui n'est pas commun pour un japonais que je suis de moitié. Mais le reste est nettement plus banal. Un t-shirt orange aux couleurs de Marato. Un jean bleu clair. Mes chaussures jaunes qui ne me quittent jamais. Les chaussettes rouges qui en dépassent. Mes bracelets verts et bleus qui illustrent les quelques festivals de musique auxquels j'ai pu assister. Je ne ressemble en rien à un arc-en-ciel.

Et aujourd'hui, en me regardant dans la glace de l'entrée, avant de partir en cours, cette réflexion me revient en mémoire. Me penchant vers ma mère qui s'en va en même temps que moi, je l'interroge sur le sujet.

— Dis maman, tu trouves que je suis un arc-en-ciel ?

Son rouge à lèvres rose dérape sur sa peau légèrement hâlée ; nous sommes pourtant en février, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

— Pardon ? T'en as de ces questions Naruto…

— C'est juste que je pensais à ça à l'instant. C'est une gosse qui m'a sorti ça un jour au milieu de la rue. Et du coup, je me demande si c'est vrai.

Elle se retourne, ne touchent pas à sa marque. J'avale un rire que je peine à dissimuler et me force à garder mon sérieux.

— C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, tu t'habilles de façon très colorée. Ça pique un peu les yeux mais dans un sens, ça te correspond bien. Tu as toujours été un petit garçon très énergique, comme un soleil brillant. Alors te comparer à un arc-en-ciel, c'est une bonne chose. Enfin, à mon avis.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux en un tour de main et le colle un baiser bien rose sur la joue. Je suis presque certain d'avoir du rouge à lèvre sur la peau. C'est sa vengeance personnelle pour ce que je lui ai fait tout à l'heure.

— Passe une bonne journée mon bout de chou d'amour !

— Maman ! J'ai plus huit ans ! Je te rappelle que dans deux mois, je rentre au lycée !

— Je sais. Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon bout de chou d'amour. N'est-ce pas Minato ?

— Complètement ! hurle mon père depuis la cuisine où il sirote son café.

— Mais c'est un complot ma parole !

— On est tes parents Naruto. Bien-sûr qu'on complote contre toi à la moindre des occasions, continue ma mère en s'effaçant la trace de la joue.

La deuxième moitié de ce couple de place dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, sa tasse à la main. Sa femme va l'embrasser et j'évite de justesse une nouvelle coiffure non voulue.

— Passez une bonne journée tous les deux, glisse-t-il lorsque nous ouvrons notre porte rouge.

— Y a intérêt, c'est une fête importante !

Et je quitte la maison de cette manière, ne laissant le temps à personne de rajouter quelque chose. C'est vrai que si on regarde le calendrier, notre doigt s'arrête sur le quatorze février. La Saint Valentin.

La Saint-Valentin est un moment de grand stress pour ma personne. J'ai de la chance que personne n'ait fait de remarque au moment de partir, car je pense que j'aurais fini par exploser. Depuis deux ans maintenant, j'espère les chocolats d'une fille en particulier. Je lève les yeux au ciel en pensant à elle, murmurant son prénom du bout des lèvres.

— Sakura...

— Tu rêvasses encore, le blond ! On se réveille, c'est le matin !

Je me fais littéralement bousculer par mon meilleur ami, qui a dû venir me rejoindre sur le chemin vers le collège. Je me masse les côtes de douleur en lui frappant le haut du crâne.

— Tu fais mal Kiba ! Et je rêvassais pas.

Ses yeux bruns se plissent et il se détourne de moi. Deux secondes plus tard, le voilà en train de m'imiter.

— Prends-moi pour une quiche. Tu pensais à Sakura, à la douce couleur de ses cheveux, au bonheur d'avoir ses chocolats et une jolie déclaration. En clair, tu rêves !

— Merci pour le soutien, ça fait toujours du bien. Dis, tu n'espère pas quelque chose non plus d'une certaine personne ? Comme Aoko, par exemple ?

Il rougit subitement et je jubile. La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste immédiatement, chez moi.

— Je...comment tu sais ?

— Shikamaru, déclaré-je, plaçant mes deux mains derrière ma tête, comme pour m'étirer.

— Et lui, comment il est au courant ?

— Il a deviné. Me demande pas comment. Mais ça l'a bien fait marrer de le répéter à tout le monde.

— Toute la classe le sait ? s'exclame-t-il en se reculant d'un coup, un peu excessif.

— Quand même pas. Mais Neji, Sakura et Tenten sont aussi dans le coup. Y en a peut-être d'autres, qui sait.

— Je vais le tuer. Si seulement il s'intéressait à quelqu'un, je tiendrais le coup de maître parfait. Mais apparemment, c'est trop compliqué pour monsieur.

Nous rions tous les deux, imaginant parfaitement notre ami lâcher un _galère_ en voyant une pile de chocolats devant son bureau. Il est drôle sans vraiment le vouloir je crois et ce qui nous tort les boyaux à chaque fois.

— Et pour Tenten ? Comment ça se passe ?

— Ils sont en froid en ce moment. C'est encore pas cette année que ça va se faire entre eux deux. Apparemment, Neji aurait dit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas plu à mademoiselle et ce serait parti dans une sorte de bataille de regard à celui qui éclaterait le premier. Elle a pleuré une petite larme en s'enfuyant. Je crois que cette fois-ci, elle a vraiment le cœur brisé. Personne ne sait quoi faire et on ne sait plus avec qui trainer sans vexer l'autre. Je les adore, mais il serait temps qu'ils se rendent comptent qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ces deux là.

— Oh, mais t'inquiète, lorsqu'ils nous verront former le couple parfait avec Sakura, ils en seront si jaloux qu'ils finiront par se déclarer. C'est trop top, on pourra faire des sorties à quatre !

— Rêve pas trop le blond. J'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres à ce sujet.

Je me braque, fixe mon meilleur ami. Ses pupilles sont baissées, il m'évite forcément. Je devine trop facilement quand on me ment.

— Elle serait sortie en ville avec quelques amies, dont Tenten. Et là, elles seraient passées devant l'autre collège, tu sais, au Nord. C'était la sortie des clubs et elle y aurait vu, je cite, l'amour de sa vie.

Mon cœur redescend dans le fond de mon estomac pour être broyé avec une scie circulaire. J'ai envie de hurler subitement sur cette pauvre âme qui m'apporte la pire nouvelle qui soit.

— Quoi ?

— Elle raconte à tout le monde qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour ce garçon. Brun, ténébreux, hyper mystérieux. Elle a repris contact avec de vieilles connaissances qui vont au collège central de Konoha et qui connaissent ce gars. Il s'appelle Uchiha quelque chose, apparemment.

Je serre les poings, enragé. Kiba se recule légèrement, comme effrayé par ma position.

— C'est pas toi qui va gagner son cœur, espèce de gus qui débarque de nulle part. _Je_ connais Sakura depuis l'enfance, _je_ l'aime depuis presque autant de temps, _je_ serais celui à qui elle se déclarera, point final.

— Pitié Naruto, me dit pas que tu vas...

— Et c'est une promesse que je fais sur ma vie ! le coupé-je en levant le poing.

Nous arrivons au collège en même temps que bon nombre de nos camarades, dont Shikamaru, qui vient vers nous les mains dans les poches, fidèle à lui-même. Depuis mon coup d'énergie de tout à l'heure, Kiba se tient la tête dans les mains, se demandant sans doute ce qui m'est passé dans mon cerveau de blond, comme il aime le répéter, pour que je me lance dans cette guerre contre ce garçon inconnu qui veut me piquer ma peut-être future copine.

— Il est bien énergique ce matin. C'est la Saint-Naruto qui lui fait ça ? s'inquiète le brun à la coiffure étrange en s'approchant de nous.

— Je lui ai dit pour Sakura, glisse le second, en roulant les yeux.

— Oh oh…je sens le pire arriver.

— Il s'est mis en tête de surpasser le gars dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Il va encore nous sortir ses vieilles techniques de dragues nulles qui font grimacer.

Shikamaru éclate de rire en se cachant derrière une de ses mains et je me retourne vivement, les sourcils froncés et les pupilles lançant des éclairs.

— Dois-je subitement rappeler à ces messieurs que je suis présent et que j'ai tout entendu ?

— Mais c'est le but, complète l'arrivant en ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Sérieusement, il faut que tu laisses tomber. Si elle t'aimais, elle te l'aurait déjà dit, tu ne penses pas ?

— Oui, peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup plus romantique. Ça va se passer comme dans un shojo qu'elle aime tant et tout le monde sera content à la fin de la journée. C'est moi qui le dit.

À ce stade là, ça en devient de l'auto persuasion à un stade presque maladif. Plus je défends mon obtention de chocolats de la part de mon amie, moins j'y crois. Shikamaru a entièrement raison. Si elle avait le moindre sentiment pour moi, elle me l'aurait dit. Sakura n'est pas une grande romantique. Elle trouve ça bête et un peu sexiste. Si ça se trouve, elle n'aura pas préparé une seule boîte et cette journée sera comme toutes les autres. Une bonne tranche de rigolade avec tout le monde. Peut-être même qu'elle aidera à la réconciliation de nos deux amis qui ne peuvent plus se voir en peinture et que nous fêterons ça dans notre café préféré, à la sortie.

— Mouais, je suis pas convaincu, continue le jeune homme à la coiffure élevée en chignon. M'enfin, je m'y connais bien moins que vous autres.

— Tiens, voilà Tenten ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui, changé je de sujet en un rien de temps. Quoi de beau dans ta vie ?

— M'approche pas Naruto. Les garçons sont tous des cons. Surtout aujourd'hui. Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te crame avec le briquet que j'ai piqué à mes parents ce matin. D'accord ?

J'écarquille grands les yeux et me recule, les deux mains devant le visage comme pour me protéger. Il me suffit de me retourner vers ce que le regard noir que la jeune femme désignait pour comprendre. Neji est arrivé près de nous.

— Tu pourras au moins passer le bonjour à Sakura de ma part ? S'il te plaît ? Je te ferais ce que tu veux en échange.

— Tu peux pas le faire tout seul comme un grand garçon ? Je suis pas ta boniche ! Et puis sérieusement Naruto, faut que t'arrête avec cette fille. Elle ne t'aime pas. Pas du tout. En fait, tu l'insupporte, à tout le temps la saluer dans les couloirs, avec ton air enjoué et tes blagues. Elle ne t'offrira rien aujourd'hui, et même jamais. Grandis un peu mon vieux, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Toute la réplique claque dans mes oreilles comme la pire tornade au monde. Je suis secoué de partout, balloté par le vent et le reste. La jeune femme me fixe de haut en bas, tout comme Neji, juste derrière moi. Elle lâche une sorte d'onomatopée franchement arrogante et s'en va vers la classe sans rien dire de plus. Moi, je suis pantois.

Et ma condition de statue se renforce au moment où Sakura passe devant moi, me salue et me demande de but en blanc.

— Dis Naruto, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner après les cours au collège Central ? Tu connais des gens là-haut non ? Tu crois qu'on pourra essayer de rentrer, pour que je puisse revoir Uchiha ?

Je tourne la tête comme un robot pour me plonger dans ses pupilles brunes. Toute ma personne me fait mal.

— Ahaha, pourquoi tu veux aller là-haut ? Notre collège n'est pas assez bien ? rié-je, comme si je ne savais rien.

Elle se rapproche de moi et surtout de mon oreille. J'essaie de calmer mon rythme cardiaque pour ne pas qu'elle le surprenne et mes joues rougissantes.

— En fait, je crois que je suis amoureuse. Et j'aimerais bien lui offrir des chocolats.

Si Sakura tend l'oreille, je crois qu'elle peut parfaitement entendre le craquement de mon cœur.

Les larmes dégoulinent en même temps que je passe le seuil de ma maison. Il n'est que seize heures trente, ma mère termine dans une demi-heure et nous n'aurons le droit qu'à mon père au moment du repas. Je suis donc seul pour laisser libre court à ma tristesse, sans qu'on me demande ce qui se passe.

Sakura n'a pas arrêté de me briser le cœur toute la journée. D'abord avec sa proposition avant le début des cours. Ensuite en biologie, parce que nous faisons équipe sur la paillasse. J'ai eu le droit à toutes les descriptions possibles et imaginables sur Uchiha, un mec qu'elle ne connaît pas et qu'elle a dû apercevoir trois minutes au plus. Sont ensuite venues les questions lors de la pause de midi, où je me suis isolée avec elle pour que je tente le tout pour le tout et lui avoue mes sentiments, même si ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le faire en ce jour. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Mais le pire n'ont pas été ses mots, non. C'était l'éclat dans ses pupilles.

Je connais Sakura depuis que je suis gosse. On était ensemble au jardin d'enfants, à se courir après en voulant s'arracher les cheveux. Elle a été la première à ne pas vouloir me placer un pot d'encre sur la tête pour teindre mes mèches blondes en noir, comme les autres. Je suis allé avec elle au moment de s'acheter sa toute première coloration, contre l'avis de sa mère, bien entendu. Je lui ai massé le crâne, je me suis retrouvé avec des mains toutes roses et je crois que ça a été la meilleure après-midi de toute mon existence — c'est également à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais jamais je n'ai vu ce pétillement dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'elle parle de Uchiha. Ce n'est pas juste. Vraiment injuste.

— Dis, avais-je lancé, tu l'aimes vraiment, ce gars ?

Elle s'était retournée vers moi, les joues roses et le sourire franc et généreux, comme elle sait si bien les faire. Elle est vraiment jolie comme ça, avec son bandeau rouge dans les cheveux.

— Oui, je crois bien que oui.

J'avais baissé la tête d'un coup, le cœur faisant trop mal. Mes lèvres ont murmuré quelque chose qui m'a échappé sur le coup et que j'espérais qu'elle n'entende pas.

— Il a bien de la chance, moi j'le dit.

— Naruto ? m'avait-elle secoué. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je m'étais relevé vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, que j'ai bien vite essuyée. Pleurer devant la fille dont on est amoureux, ce n'est pas très glorieux.

— Hein ? avais-je feint, me maudissant intérieurement.

— Que Uchiha a de la chance. La chance de quoi ?

Je l'avais regardée droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas faiblir. C'était mon grand moment, celui que je repassais encore et encore dans ma tête, quand je rêvais.

— Parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui. J'en connais certain qui espèrent ça depuis des lustres et qui n'ont qu'une chouette amitié dont il ne se plaint pas du tout.

— De qui tu parles ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui…voudrait ça ?

— T'en as un juste en face de toi.

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, se reculant du haut du banc sur lequel nous étions assis. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, c'est absolument certain.

— Fais pas cette tête de poisson. Avec ce que tu me racontes depuis le début de la journée, je sais que c'est pas réciproque. Ca fait rien, tu sais et ça change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'accompagnerais à l'autre collège après les cours.

— Naruto…avait-elle murmuré.

— Je vais juste retourner avec les autres parce que si je reste trop longtemps avec toi, je vais te pleurer dessus.

Je ne lui ai pas pleuré dessus, mais mon oreiller n'ai pas épargné, lui. Le pauvre se retrouve trempé de mes larmes chaudes de gamin qui vient de se faire briser le cœur par son premier amour. C'est triste.

La porte claque et me fait sursauter. Je m'affole. Il ne devait avoir personne avant une demi-heure — le temps pour ma mère de faire le chemin de retour depuis le lycée dans lequel elle travaille.

— Chéri ? Tu es rentré ? Alors, tu as eu des chocolats ?

Elle avance dans le couloir, doit sans doute voir ma porte fermée. Elle toque trois coups rapides, tout doucement. Je murmure du bout des lèvres qu'elle peut entrer — elle le fera de toute manière — et je me relève de ma position de fœtus larmoyant.

— Oh là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi cette tête de zombi ?

— J'ai fait ma déclaration à Sakura. Je me suis fait jeter. Je suis en concurrence avec un beau gosse sur pattes qui fait craquer les filles sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Comment tu veux que je lutte avec ça ?

Elle s'avance sur le lit, m'enlace d'un seul coup, calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'adore quand on est dans cette position, parce que je peux sentir la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

— Tu sais ce qu'on va faire tous les deux ? On va se boire un bon chocolat chaud de ma recette secrète et après, on se fera une petite discussion mère-fils en français pour bien maudire cette fille qui t'as brisé le cœur. Ca te va ?

Je hoche la tête, attrape le paquet de mouchoir qu'elle vient de sortir de sa poche magique. Je largue morve et tristesse dans le tissu blanc et je souris, du moins, j'essaye.

— T'es la meilleure des mamans. Mais sérieusement, l'amour, ça craint.

— Bah, t'inquiète. A ton âge, je disais exactement la même chose. Laisse sa chance au temps. Tu verras, ça s'améliorera.


	3. L'été

Le lycée semblait m'être une des pires épreuves de la vie. La complexité de la chose, le fait d'être séparé de presque tous mes amis — la faute à nos options trop différentes — et celui d'avoir le diplôme en fin de scolarité, qui mène vers la vraie vie. C'est carrément effrayant. C'est la sensation que j'ai ressenti le jour de la rentrée, avec Sakura sur les talons. J'étais parti à Seishiko pour leur programme d'athlétisme, elle pour le baseball — et officieusement pour revoir un certain Uchiha. Ca avait été dur, tout au début, car la blessure de mon râteau était encore fraiche. Mais finalement, tout s'est refermé, à coups de bonnes tranches de rire et des chocolats chauds de ma mère — dont je connais désormais la recette par cœur, à force d'en boire. Sakura est redevenue mon amie, une simple fille à mes yeux. Je devais toujours subir ses déblatérations sur ce cher Uchiha mais désormais, j'écoutais avec un sourire et j'essayais même de la conseiller. J'étais assez fier de moi sur ce point je n'avais aucune envie de perdre cette fille de mon cercle parce que j'avais eu le malheur d'avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Concernant l'amour, je suis toujours dans le même état d'esprit. Ca craint. Je ne l'applique qu'à moi-même, parce que tout le monde a sa vision et je m'en voudrais de l'imposer aux autres. Mais cette définition reste ancrée en moi comme l'ancre d'un bateau. Je ne regarde plus les filles, je ne fais plus vraiment attention à elles. Je ne suis pas devenu un glaçon pour autant, parce que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de sociable, mais elles ne sont que d'autres êtres humains, au même titre que les garçons. Les amourettes m'ennuient, je ne rêve pas au grand amour. Comme dirait l'expression, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

A la rentrée en avril, j'ai eu la chance de tomber dans la classe de Sakura. On nous a rapidement demandé si nous étions un couple, ce que nous nous sommes empressés de démentir. Je me souviens de quelques paires d'yeux qui s'étaient déplacées vers le décolleté de mon amie, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Je m'étais promis de faire attention à cette paire de gars, sans pour autant bloquer la jeune fille dans un étau de pseudo protection franchement malsaine. Elle est assez grande pour se défendre elle-même et ses poings font un mal de chien lorsqu'ils atterrissent malencontreusement sur le haut de mon crâne — surtout lorsque je dis une ânerie. De plus, elle est bien souvent armée de sa batte de baseball qui est une excellente arme — à nouveau, j'en ai des preuves bien fracassantes.

Sakura a eu la chance d'entrer dans le club de son sport préféré, estomaquant le coach sportif qui semblait bien embêté de devoir entraîner les filles et non les garçons, dont deux recrues semblaient fortement intéressantes. Son home run a fait perdre une balle au lycée, mais gagner une excellente joueuse. De mon côté, j'ai eu bien moins de chance avec l'athlétisme. Ma course ne semble pas adaptée à un club et je me suis fait recaler par l'entraineur, un certain Gai qui passe son temps à parler d'été et de jeunesse. Quelques filles ont tenté de me réconforter par des mots doux qui ne m'atteignaient pas et des caresses dans le dos qui ne réveillaient pas de lueur en moi. J'étais aussi hermétique qu'une boite de déjeuner fermée par mon père.

Même maintenant, en plein été, alors que nous allons à la plage avec Sakura presque tous les jours — nous avons la chance d'habiter non loin de l'océan — la vue de tous ces maillots de bains ne me font pas le moindre effet. Je suis fermé comme les huitres que nous trouvons sur les rochers. Le seul avantage avec ces sorties, c'est que nous pouvons revoir nos anciens amis. Et ça, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

— Shikamaru ! T'es venu, finalement ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! hurlé-je en apercevant un petit groupe avancer vers nous.

La rose a attaché ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval, placé des lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. Une robe blanche la protège des regards douteux, le temps qu'elle entre dans l'eau avec le reste de la troupe.

— C'est moi qui ai la berlue ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux ? Ils ne sont pas quatre, mais cinq.

En effet, une cinquième personne est en arrière du groupe, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et les yeux baissés. Je n'ai jamais vu une couleur aussi éclatante, même sur Sakura juste après son passage chez le coiffeur.

— Bah, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

J'acquiesce et m'approche de toutes ces personnes. Les salutations laissent place aux présentations d'avec cet inconnu, qui ne le reste pas longtemps.

— Il est dans notre classe, au lycée Sud. Il ne savait pas quoi faire cet été, vu que son frère et sa sœur sont parti sans lui dans leur ville natale. Alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait l'inviter et l'intégrer peut-être à notre petite bande.

— J'ai cru comprendre qu'entre vous, les noms de famille ne sont pas vraiment de mise. Je vais donc éviter de vous le donner et passer directement au prénom. Je me nomme Gaara. Ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Il relève la tête, croise mes pupilles. Les siennes sont vertes d'eau, presque turquoise.

Dieu que c'est beau.

— Naruto ? Tu rêves encore ? Sérieux, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, t'as la tête perdue dans tes pensées. A un moment, faut redescendre sur le plancher des vaches tu sais.

On me passe la main devant les yeux et je sursaute en rougissant violemment. Voilà que je viens de littéralement buguer devant quelqu'un qui m'est parfaitement inconnu. J'ai l'air fin maintenant. Surtout qu'il doit se demander quel est l'extra-terrestre qui se trouve juste en face de lui.

— Ton prénom est très original. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dissocié de l'aliment dans les ramens.

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois. Voilà que Vert d'eau s'adresse à moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Ah ? Ah bon ? C'est bizarre ça. Ça court pourtant les rues les Narutos, la preuve, je suis juste en face de toi.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte. Tous mes amis lèvent un sourcil à l'entente de ma réplique complètement à côté de la plaque, pendant que Vert d'eau rigole très discrètement. Nos pupilles se croisent une nouvelle fois et je me sens obligé de reculer. Il me fixe, c'est certain. Pour couper court à cet échange gênant, Neji propose qu'on continue vers la plage qui n'attend plus que nous. Au moment de faire démarrer les tongs qui claquent à nos pieds, Vert d'eau me retient par le bras et me ramène vers lui, sous mes deux grandes pupilles écarquillées.

— Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques, lâche-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, comme si de rien n'était.

Je rougis telle une tomate trop mûre, ma tête ne doit pas ressembler à quelque chose de connu. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de croiser un miroir dans la minute. Et je m'entends très tranquillement dire, les mains dans les poches de mon short.

— Bah les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. On dirait une menthe à l'eau. C'est…je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier.

J'aimerais me crier à moi-même d'arrêter les trucs incompréhensibles et de faire comme Kiba m'a dit : de retourner sur terre.

— Bon… tu viens ? Les autres vont se poser des questions si on reste plantés là comme des végétaux.

— Oui, nous avons besoin de nous arroser, comme nous sommes des plantes. Bien que cette discussion était tout sauf déplaisante.

Et il s'en va, en me laissant là, comme un con à me poser mille questions. Est-ce que ce mec était en train de me faire du rentre dedans, rentre dedans auquel j'ai répondu allègrement en lui faisant à mon tour un compliment ? Je crois bien que oui. Et comme il le dit lui-même, c'est tout sauf déplaisant. Dans un sens, j'ai bien envie de mettre toutes ces interrogations sur pause pour le moment, le temps de la journée du moins. J'ai juste envie de profiter de toute cette eau, de mes amis et de cette nouvelle personne fort mystérieuse. Il me tarde de me plonger à nouveau dans son vert d'eau.

Alors mes pieds démarrent à leur tour vers la plage, hurlant que j'arrive à plein poumons. Je me débarrasse de toutes mes affaires en deux secondes, croise le regard de Gaara qui s'étale de la crème solaire sur tout le corps. Mon t-shirt orange est balancé au-dessus de mes épaules pour rejoindre le sable et je perçois ses yeux menthe à l'eau sur moi. Je me fais mater sans vergogne.

— Tu viens ou tu comptes finir en gâteau de sable, à force de te couvrir de crème ?

Un éclat dans les iris, un sourire un peu de travers. Il s'arrête, je descends vers sa peau blanche, cherchant les rayons du soleil. Il me crame de très loin et son sourire augmente. J'ai l'air vraiment bête.

— C'est une invitation ?

Je lui attrape le poignet, mettant fin à ce petit jeu. Moi, je ne suis pas doué, je préfère vraiment l'action à tout ça. Lui ça ne semble pas du tout lui déplaire, parce qu'il se lève sur mon impulsion et ma réplique.

— Carrément !

— Alors je ne peux qu'accepter.

Et nous courons tous les deux vers le reste du petit groupe. La mer est toute bleue autour de nous, comme une sorte de rêve. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter.

Passer ses journées à lézarder sur une serviette de bain sous un soleil de plomb est vraiment le propre de l'été. La baignade est terminée pour moi — je me suis endormi beaucoup trop tard hier soir — et la sieste m'appelait. Je n'ai donc pas résisté, glissant écouteurs, chapeau de paille et lunettes de soleil sur moi pour profiter un maximum. J'ai aspergé un peu de crème solaire pour ne pas ressembler à une écrevisse sur le point d'être cuite et j'ai fermé les yeux en me laissant bercer par la musique.

La belle vie a continué sans que je compte les minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente du froid sur mon corps et que je me lève d'un seul coup, cherchant l'auteur de cette farce. Mais l'auteur prend ici un e, dans la présence de Tenten, qui est littéralement en train de se moquer de moi.

— Vraiment désolée Naruto mais c'était trop tentant. Surtout que tu dois bien avoir chaud maintenant donc je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de te refroidir un bon coup.

— Il faudrait arrêter de trainer avec moi de temps en temps. Je déteins trop sur toi.

Elle rit et observe les autres s'amuser dans les vagues. Son visage se baisse un peu, les mains se crispent sur le sable. Je m'assieds pour être plus confortablement. Je l'entends respirer fortement.

— Je peux pas faire ça. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Sans vous, ça ne serait pas pareil.

— T'es sûre que ça va Tenten ?

Elle se retourne doucement vers moi. Ses beaux yeux bruns sont emplis de larmes.

— Oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Ses lèvres tremblent et elle se jette dans mes bras. Sa peau froide rencontre la mienne bien plus chaude. Le choc n'est pas violent du tout. Ce qui m'importe, c'est toute cette eau qui dégouline sur mon épaule.

— C'est juste que parfois…je me dis que vous seriez mieux sans moi. Le groupe serait moins…froid. Tu sais, comme avant. Et puis…mon père a parlé d'une mutation à Osaka et… il m'a demandé si je l'accompagnais ou si je restais à l'internat du lycée. Et je sais plus quoi faire. Parce que…

— Neji s'y trouve aussi et que vous vous croiserez. C'est ça qui te gêne ? C'est pour ça que tu me sors des inepties pareilles ?

Elle s'écarte de moi, renifle. Ses cheveux viennent coller à sa bouche, elle les dégage d'un coup de main habile.

— Je suis presque certaine que toi aussi, t'y a pensé à un moment. Bien avant de te prendre ce râteau de Sakura. C'est pour ça que t'as pas demandé le même lycée que nous. Parce que tu croyais qu'on allait tous se suivre et que notre petit groupe continuerait de vivre sans toi.

Elle sourit réellement, à travers les larmes. Même si son visage est rouge d'émotions, elle est vraiment jolie.

— T'es le ciment de tout ce bazar Naruto. C'est par toi que tout tient ensemble. C'est toi qui nous a réuni alors… on sait pas trop ce qu'on ferait sans toi. Tu sais, y a des jours où c'est vraiment dur de ne pas te voir courir dans les couloirs en riant. Ça me manque en tout cas.

Je baisse la tête, honteux. Cette fille a raison. Comme bien souvent, en tout cas.

— J'pensais vraiment pas que celle que je voulais à tout prix éviter allait me suivre. Je lui en ai voulu.

— Comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça ? Avec Sakura je veux dire.

— J'me répète que c'était facile de la voir à nouveau comme mon amie, mais c'est un sacré mensonge. C'était super compliqué, surtout quand elle parlait de ce fameux Uchiha. Le jour de la rentrée, on a fait tout le tour du lycée pour le retrouver. C'était…l'une des pires journée de ma vie.

— J'me pose toujours la question vis-à-vis de Neji. Tu sais… je crois qu'il a compris ce qui se tramait de mon côté et ça doit le déranger. Et crois-moi, moi aussi j'aimerais appuyer sur le bouton stop de mes sentiments. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. À chaque fois qu'on se voit, que nos pupilles se croisent, c'est le festival. Vraiment, l'amour ça craint parfois.

Et la, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire sous les yeux ébahis de mon amie. Je lève la tête vers le ciel pour me calmer et je m'explique.

— C'est ce que j'ai dis le jour de la Saint-Naruto. Et depuis, ça ne passe pas. Je trouve toujours que ça craint. Même si mes sentiments pour Sakura ont fini par disparaître. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de machine qui ne ressent plus rien. Comme si j'étais incapable de retomber amoureux. Je sais que c'est pas la mer à boire, mais moi, ça me fait vraiment chier.

— T'étais une machine tout à l'heure avec Gaara ?

Je sursaute comme une sauterelle surprise. Mes yeux s'écarquillent comme des billes et je rougis de la tête aux pieds — et ce n'est pas l'effet du soleil.

— Hein ? Qu-qu-comment tu sais ?

— Je l'ai lu sur ton visage. T'es un livre ouvert quand on fait attention à toi Naruto. Et ça se voyait très clairement qu'il y avait un truc qui se tramait en toi.

— Est-ce que tu trouves que c'est pas net ? lâché-je de but en blanc.

— Pas du tout. C'est cool de te voir comme ça. Et puis… je vais pas te juger sur ça. C'est complètement débile.

— Tenten ?

Elle sourit discrètement, ayant complètement effacé ses larmes.

— Oui ?

— Tu penses que les autres ont compris la même chose que toi ?

— Non, j'ai pas l'impression. Ils étaient un peu trop occupés. Mais le principal intéressé ne semble pas indifférent. Je l'ai vu poser ses yeux plusieurs fois sur toi.

— Parle pas de ses yeux. À chaque fois que je ferme les miens, je revois leur couleur. Sérieux comment c'est possible un vert aussi...pur ?

Sitôt cette réplique dite, je me boucle les lèvres de mes deux mains et fixe mon amie qui rit.

— Bon sang que je suis niais. T'as rien entendu hein ?

— Promis juré.

Nous rions tous les deux, laissant nos regards se promener sur les vagues et leurs habitants.

— Plus sérieusement Tenten, j'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes ça pour toi.

— Ça sera notre petit secret alors !

Elle se tourne vers moi, me présente son petit doigt. Je le serre du mien pour sceller la promesse. D'un même mouvement, nous nous allongeons sur ma serviette trop grande et fixons le soleil haut dans le ciel. Les rayons rendent ses pupilles noisette.

— Neji va me tuer s'il apprend un jour ce que je vais te dire mais… tu lui plais et pas qu'un peu. Il me l'a dit un jour, dans un moment assez similaire à celui-ci. Je crois…qu'il faut que tu te lances Tenten. Parce que vous êtes très beaux tous les deux et que vous allez bien ensemble. Ça me fait mal de te voir dans un état pareil pour ça.

— C'est sincère ?

Les noisettes sont tournées vers moi. Elles sourient de toutes leurs forces.

— Complètement. Je suis à fond derrière toi, ma vieille.

Elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et je ne fais aucune remarque.

— T'es quelqu'un de bien Naruto. J'espère que t'en douteras jamais.

— J'espère aussi. Et je te renvoie le compliment. Je suis super content d'être ton ami.

Cette fois-ci, les noisettes sont éclatantes. Comme un soleil.

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de prolonger cette petite journée détente dans la soirée. Les feuilles de bambous de Tanabata commencent à être montées sur les arbres en prévision de la fête des étoiles. Comme d'habitude, je vais y accompagner mes parents mais je pense que ce sera l'une des seules années où je ne ferais pas de vœux. À quoi bon ?

— Tu rêvasse toujours ?

Shikamaru est juste à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches de son short. Nous marchons dans les rues de Sendai sans vraiment savoir où nous allons. Nous nous laissons porter par le vent.

— T'es bien placé pour me dire ça. Je te voyais en cours, quand t'étais affalé sur ta table à pioncer comme un bienheureux.

— Pas besoin de le mettre au passé. C'est toujours le cas. Ça énerve les profs d'ailleurs, mais ils peuvent rien me dire, je suis le meilleur de la classe.

Nous nous esclaffons tous les deux en même temps. C'est une activité que nous partageons ; embêter ceux qui doivent s'occuper de nous et comme une deuxième nature. C'est toujours très fun d'en discuter avec lui.

Mes pupilles se dirigent vers mes tongs qui claquent au sol. Je pousse un soupir et je me décide à répondre.

— Je pensais à demain soir et au fait que je ne vais rien écrire sur ces fichus bouts de papier. Je ne crois plus vraiment à la légende. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai que va falloir s'habiller demain. C'est galère, Temari va vouloir que je l'accompagne. C'est soulant toute cette histoire.

Je me penche vers lui, complètement interloqué.

— Temari ? C'est qui ?

La clope dans le bec, il jure en cherchant son briquet. Il le tient de quelqu'un de très important je crois.

— Ah bah c'est ma copine. Et puis c'est aussi la grande sœur de Gaara. Elle est en deuxième année.

— Hein ?

Il allume sa cigarette sans aucune pression et expire la première taffe loin de moi. Je le fixe avec de grands yeux, l'attente devenant incontrôlable.

— Fais pas cette tronche d'ahuri.

— C'est que je suis légèrement désarçonné. Je m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi.

— Ça m'est un peu tombé dessus en fait. On s'est rencontré au club de shoji et puis… on s'est pris la tête et un jour, elle m'a secoué comme un prunier pour me demander quand j'allais l'inviter à un rendez-vous. Dieu que c'était galère. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à elle qu'on a rencontré Gaara. Quand je suis venu chercher Mademoiselle qui exigeait un presque prince charmant, c'est lui qui m'a ouvert. On a vite sympathisé tous les deux et je l'ai présenté aux autres.

— Et… ça fait combien de temps ?

— Deux mois je dirais. Un truc comme ça. Je sais plus trop. C'est soulant de retenir des dates.

— Bah dis donc. T'es le dernier que j'aurais imaginé en couple. C'est…super bizarre dans ma tête là.

— Ouais, je sais. C'est le cas pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bon heureusement, Temari réclame pas qu'on fasse des trucs mielleux ensemble et tout. Sauf que je crois que je vais quand même pas échapper à la fête des étoiles.

— Mais t'avais pas dit qu'elle était pas là, partie dans leur ville natale avec son frère ou un truc comme ça ?

Shikamaru se frappe le haut du crâne et se tourne vers moi.

— Ah ouais c'est vrai. T'as raison. Heureusement que t'es là Naruto. J'aurais encore été capable de me pointer chez elle pour pas qu'elle me gueule dessus, tout bien apprêté. Tu me sauves la soirée mec !

— Ça doit être un sacré mélange vous deux.

— Je ne peux que confirmer.

Nous nous retournons d'un même ensemble vers Neji qui vient de prendre la parole, nous ayant rattrapés. Mon précédent partenaire de discussion en profite pour s'éclipser de façon discrète de mon emprise et le jeune homme aux cheveux longs prend sa place.

— T'es l'avant dernier sur la liste de mes grandes discussions ! J'aurais pas imaginé que tu te laisserais prendre si facilement.

— C'était totalement voulu. Je me suis approché de mon propre chef. Je désire te poser une question.

J'aime beaucoup la façon dont parle mon ami. Ça change un peu du rythme des autres nettement moins recherché.

— Ne te gêne pas, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus.

— Je suis si facile que cela à cerner ? s'étonne t-il en reculant presque.

Il n'a pas mis ses lentilles nacrées aujourd'hui. Ses yeux noirs ne révèlent que la surprise qui le prend.

— Absolument pas. T'es une porte de prison habituellement, sans vouloir te vexer. C'est dur de savoir à quoi tu penses, t'as pas le truc dans les yeux comme Kiba ou Sakura par exemple. Mais ça ne te rend pas moins intéressant, au contraire. J'ai juste deviné que le sujet, ça allait être Tenten. T'as dû nous voir discuter sur la plage.

— Elle t'as dit que son père allait être muté à Osaka ?

— Oui.

— Que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

— Que ça craint parce que c'est mon amie et qu'on va nettement moins se voir. Mais moi, c'est pas intéressant comme réflexion. La tienne doit l'être d'autant plus. Tu tiens à elle non ? C'est juste que t'arrives pas à te l'avouer.

— Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de tout deviner s'il te plaît ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents, les deux mains dans le cou comme les ailes d'un avion.

— Désolé, j'ai toujours été doué pour décrypter les autres. Même si c'est à double tranchant parce que je suis un vrai livre ouvert quand je m'y mets.

Nous rions légèrement et je continue.

— Je peux rien dire pour toi, rien faire non plus. Je te soutiens à fond dans ce que tu comptes faire mais à un moment, elle va filer tu sais. D'après toi, y a pas un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar ?

— Avant la reprise en septembre. Vu que son père déménage en octobre. Le temps qu'elle fasse les papiers pour l'internat surtout.

Il me fixe dans les yeux et s'arrête subitement. Les deux mains sur mes épaules, il sourit.

— Merci, Naruto. T'es un chouette gars.

— T'es le deuxième à me sortir ça de la journée. Faites gaffe, à un moment, je risque d'être habitué.

Il hoche la tête et se détourne à son tour de moi. Je me retrouve seul de notre petite troupe, les mains dans les poches et un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— En fait, tu es un peu le noyau autour de qui tous les électrons gravitent.

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers mon côté gauche pour retrouver les pupilles de Gaara. J'essaie de ne pas réagir par rapport à tout ce qu'on m'a dit dans la journée, mais c'est complètement raté.

— C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

— Une affirmation. C'est très facile de deviner ça en t'observant. De plus, tu attires l'œil facilement, alors la déduction ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps.

Je baisse la tête, gêné par ce qu'il dit. Est-ce qu'il est en train de me draguer ? On ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Toute ma vie, je me suis pris des râteaux de Sakura.

— Dis pas ça, ça va me faire devenir arrogant et mégalo et je vais me prendre pour le centre de l'univers.

Il sourit discrètement, en coin. Ses yeux cherchent sans arrêt les miens je résiste de peur qu'on lise quelque chose que je ne veux pas montrer. Et puis finalement, je m'ouvre. Tant pis s'il voit, tant pis s'il devine. Il est le deuxième concerné.

— Je suis sûr que non. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Et en ce qui concerne cette histoire de centre…nous allons dire que ce n'est pas très loin, pour ne pas en révéler trop. N'est-ce pas ?

Il continue de sourire, de me fixer, se rapproche d'un tout petit pas. Mais ce pas est suffisant pour que nos mains se frôlent, que nos regards que se croisent.

Et que mon cœur démarre à toute vitesse.


	4. Etoiles

From : Menthe à l'eau

No Subject

Dis, tu viens demain ? Ma sœur rentre de notre ville natale pour faire une surprise à son copain et elle veut me trainer avec elle en centre ville pour que ça ne fasse pas trop rendez-vous amoureux (alors qu'objectivement, s'en est un). Est-ce que c'est possible que tu me tiennes compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça ? En toute amitié, bien entendu (vu le sujet de la fête, je préfère préciser).

En attendant tranquillement ta réponse,

Gaara

Je rougis comme une tomate. C'est incroyablement facile à voir, étant donné que je suis dans ma chambre, juste en face de mon armoire dotée d'un miroir qui me renvoi un reflet vraiment étrange de ma personne. Voilà que je ne ressemble plus à moi-même. J'avais tort en février ; je ne suis pas un arc-en-ciel, je suis un vrai fruit sur pattes.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon cœur est dans le même état que mon visage ; complètement détraqué. Mes mains tremblent, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je meurs d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui annoncer de but en blanc que je suis dans un état pareil à cause d'un garçon. On va me coller dans une jolie case et on va me laisser de côté. J'en ai tout simplement peur.

— Naruto ? Tu comptes venir avec nous à la fête des étoiles ?

Je cache mon téléphone comme si je l'avais volé ou que je désirais cacher quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est le message de Gaara qui est toujours ouvert qui attend une réponse de ma part.

— Bah…peut être. En fait…

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien mon fils ? Tu as trop chaud, tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

— Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça maman ?

— Ta tête est toute rouge.

Un nouveau regard dans le miroir m'indique que ma couleur faciale n'a pas bougée d'un pouce. Okooni Naruto le fruit. Ça ne sonne pas bien. Exaspéré par ma propre personne, j'aplatis ma tête contre mon couvre-lit et je hurle de toutes mes forces. Les pas de ma mère se font rapides sur le parquet, les escarpins sont enlevés également. Elle passe une main sur mon épaule et m'encourage à me relever vers elle.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Mes yeux croisent les siens, un peu moins bleus. Dieu qu'elle est belle. Pourquoi les autres filles ne sont pas comme elle, que je puisse tomber amoureux tranquillement, sans me retrouver à chauffer comme un grille-pain prêt à expulser sa tartine. Et puis, ma condition de grille-pain me saute à la tête, je grille quelques neurones au passage et je lui lâche le pain de mie chaud au milieu des mains.

— Je crois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un. Et ça m'énerve.

— Parce que tu trouves que l'amour craint ?

Je hausse les sourcils. Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié.

— Je retiens ce que tu me dis tu sais. Et une phrase pareille, ça ne passe pas comme du vent sur les oreilles. Alors, on retrouve foi en l'amour ?

Je détourne les yeux. Le cœur bat à mille à l'heure, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure.

— Peut-être, j'en sais rien encore. C'est juste que...que c'est super compliqué… je ne sais pas si je peux me lancer. Et puis ça se trouve, je me fais des idées et on ne m'envoyait pas de signaux.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Je me retourne vers elle, joue avec mes doigts. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma mère. C'est la toute première fois que je suis anxieux de cette manière en sa présence.

— Oui. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

— Et pourquoi ça ? La fille est déjà en couple ? Elle est plus âgée que toi ? Tu peux tout me dire Naruto, vraiment.

Elle sourit comme j'aime tant, comme j'aimerais l'imiter. Mais pour la toute première fois, ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle se recule.

— C'est pas une fille.

— Oh.

— Je m'en doutais. Écoute, oublie, je dois me faire des idées ou un truc comme ça. Ça va vite passer.

— Je suis simplement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est tout. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur avec ma réaction, je ne voulais pas du tout te mettre dans un état pareil ! Dans un sens, je comprends ta réticence. Mais je suis ta mère, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors à grands coups de balais.

— Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme toi, ça sauverait tout un tas de gens, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

Et la, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je lui saute dans les bras et la serre du plus fort que je puisse. Les larmes viennent poindre aux coins de mes yeux et je les essuie rapidement. Ces émotions n'ont rien à faire là. Elles ne sont pas les bienvenues. Absolument pas.

— Alors ? Tu veux bien me parler de ce garçon qui fait battre ton petit cœur d'artichaut ?

Je me recule vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

— Hein ? Comment ça cœur d'artichaut ? Je te permet pas voyons ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un vulgaire légume à l'aspect tout à fait discutable, je suis un grand arc-en-ciel ! dis-je en frappant durement mon cœur avec mon poing.

— Bien l'arc-en-ciel, t'as pas une petite photo que je me rende compte des goûts de mon fils ?

Je rattrape mon téléphone d'un coup de main, navigue dans les menus. Normalement, Shikamaru m'a envoyé le cliché qu'un passant a bien voulu faire avant que chacun ne retourne dans ses pénates. Nous sommes à côté d'une sorte de grosse pierre, non loin de la plage. Neji et Tenten sont chacun d'un côté pour s'éviter royalement. À côté du garçon se trouve Shikamaru, suivi de Kiba. Sakura est avec son amie, la prenant par le bras et faisant le V de la victoire. Et moi, je suis au milieu, avec Gaara juste à droite — je priai tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur transpercer ma cage thoracique. D'un doigt peu certain, je lui désigne le garçon aux cheveux rouges teints et aux yeux verts d'eau. Soutenir sa photo en est presque complexe.

— C'est lui. Il s'appelle Gaara. Il est dans le lycée des autres.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait craquer ?

— J'ai pas craqué ! C'est juste que…c'est compliqué.

— À d'autres. Tu ne sais pas mentir, d'autant plus à ta mère. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Je me cache à nouveau dans mon oreiller pour éviter son regard sondeur. Je me relève petit à petit vers elle, tourne les pupilles loin des siennes et lâche, du bout des lèvres.

— Ce sont ses yeux. J'ai jamais vu une couleur aussi singulière.

Je me retourne franchement vers elle et continue, plus franc.

— Et merde. T'as raison. Je craque complètement.

— La vérité ne sort pas de la bouche des enfants, mais de celle des mamans, c'est très connu !

To : Menthe à l'eau

Subject : ton message à mon encontre

Je serais de la partie ce soir, mes parents vont se faire un machin à deux et ça les arrangera que je sois pas dans leurs basques. On se retrouve où ?

J'ai le cœur au bord des doigts lorsque je clique sur envoyer. Mon portable fuse quelques secondes après d'un appel qui me fait littéralement paniquer. Ma mère est toujours à mes côtés sur mon lit et je la fixe avec de grands yeux pour qu'elle me sorte de là.

— Si tu ne te sens pas capable, ne réponds pas. Ça ne sert à rien de te forcer, surtout que ça se sentira sûrement. Mais il veut discuter avec toi, à mon avis.

Je prends une grande respiration et clique sur le petit téléphone vert. Je porte l'appareil à mon oreille et glisse.

— Allô ?

— _Je trouvais ça plus sympa de te parler en direct. Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'es pas anxieux au téléphone ?_

Je retire le combiné de mon oreille et regarde ma mère dans les yeux. Je dois toujours ressembler à cette sorte de tomate immonde que je déteste être, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

— Il est super gentil, il me demande si tout va bien pour moi, il ne veut pas m'imposer un échange téléphonique si ça ne me convient pas. Du coup, maintenant j'ai super envie de parler.

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris, glisse-t-elle en se levant de mon lit, le plus doucement possible. Je déguerpis de ta chambre.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et reprends le combiné.

— Non, ça va bien. C'est juste que c'était surprenant. Je m'attendais à un autre sms, c'est tout. Mais ça fait plaisir de t'avoir au bout du fil, ta voix est pas pareille. Plus grave je trouve.

— _Il en va de même pour toi, sauf qu'elle part dans les aigues. C'est enfantin sans un côté négatif que l'on pourrait attribuer à cet adjectif._

Je rougis encore. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand nous nous verrons. Il va me crâmer à dix milles kilomètres. Comme un panneau rouge luminescent qui clignote avec des flèches, des écriteaux en police d'écriture quarante-huit et en majuscule. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me demande ce qui pourrait y être écrit. Intéressé ? A craqué pour un gars ? Est-ce que du coup, je suis gay ? Non, c'est pas ça, cette définition ne me plait pas. C'est la toute première fois que mon regard est attiré par l'un de mes semblables. Il doit bien avoir un autre mot pour désigner ce que je suis. Et puis, je ne suis pas obligé de le faire de suite. J'ai du temps. Et puis, il faut que je vois d'abord comment ça va se passer avec Gaara.

— _Naruto ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?_

Je sursaute, le cœur en furie. Voilà que je blanchis comme un fantôme maintenant. Le blanc ne fait pas partie des couleurs officielles des arcs-en-ciel, mais tant pis. J'invente. Je me définis moi-même comme je veux.

— Désolé, j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Je peux partir loin, quand je m'y mets.

— _Ah ?_

Cette question à peine soufflée m'incite à parler d'autant plus.

— C'est qu'en fait, une petite fille m'a sorti un jour que je ressemblais à un arc-en-ciel. Et cette histoire m'a vraiment marquée. Je veux dire, j'adore tout ce qui est coloré, c'est un peu ma personnalité qui s'exprime et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et en fait, j'ai un miroir juste en face de moi et j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui m'a fait perdre les couleurs chaudes de mon visage. Sauf que le blanc fait pas partie d'un arc en ciel.

— _C'est dommage, je trouve. Je veux dire, c'est une couleur comme une autre, au même titre que le noir, le brun, le gris. Bon, je suis certain qu'un physicien me contredirait mais à mes yeux, c'est une couleur. Au pire, tu n'as qu'à devenir un arc-en-ciel unique._

J'écarquille les yeux comme un poisson et conscient qu'il ne me voit pas, je mets immédiatement des mots sur ce que je ressens.

— Comment t'as deviné ? J'ai pensé exactement la même chose !

— _Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être une sorte de connexion entre nous. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu es facile à comprendre. Tu es quelqu'un d'ouvert, de franc et qui semble avoir le cœur sur la main. Mais en même temps, tu es toi et personne d'autre. C'est très appréciable je trouve._

Nouveau passage au rouge. J'ai l'impression d'être une glace noix de coco-fraise.

— Dis, ça t'arrives souvent d'être aussi généreux en compliment avec quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer ?

— _Pour être honnête, tu es le premier. Mais c'est facile avec toi. Je n'ai pas à me poser de question, simplement à parler. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas, que tu ne décortiqueras pas ma façon de m'exprimer et que tu souriras lorsque j'aurais finis ma phrase. A vrai dire, je t'imagines déjà le faire et ça me réchauffe le cœur._

— Ah, c'est vrai ? osé-je, peu sûr de moi. T'aimes bien quand je souris ?

— _Seul quelqu'un d'insensé te dirait le contraire._

J'ai envie de me mettre la tête dans le coussin et de ne plus en ressortir. Mon cœur va exploser.

— _Et, rajoute-t-il, il en va de même pour tes pupilles. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés._

— C'est vrai ça, même que je t'ai répondu que c'était la même chose pour toi.

Il respire un petit peu plus fort que les autres fois et laisse un silence. J'attends avec impatience, les battements dans les tempes.

— _Est-ce que tu étais sincère ou c'était de la pure politesse parce que je t'avais fait un compliment ?_

— Je le pensais vraiment ! Sérieusement, on croirait qu'elles sont translucides, tes pupilles. Je savais même pas que c'était possible en fait. On a un peu l'impression de découvrir tout un monde à travers elles. C'est…exceptionnel et magique en même temps.

Et je m'arrête, regardant ma tête dans le miroir. Je suis encore blanc. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, bon sang ?

— _C'est très gentil de ta part. Ca me va droit au cœur, tout ce que tu me dis. Je suis touché._

Et ses mots résonnent dans ma tête comme une chanson.

— _Mais je suis désolé, je dois te laisser. Je dois aller chercher ma sœur à la gare. Demain, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi, je t'envoie l'adresse par message. On ira au centre ensemble et on sera quitte de se perdre. C'était très agréable de parler avec toi, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de le refaire plus amplement demain._

Et il raccroche, me laissant à peine le temps de lui glisser un au revoir. Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir.

Une glace coco-fraise.

— Tu es bien apprêté mon fils, tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

Je me fige comme un cactus et me retourne d'un seul bloc vers mon père qui vient de balancer ça comme si de rien n'était. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et tors mon sourire comme un torchon.

— Est-ce que tu as parlé avec maman ?

— Il se pourrait bien que oui.

Je sens des épines traverser le tissu de mon yukata. Je vais devenir aussi vert qu'une plante du désert.

— Ah.

— J'espère que ça se passera bien en tout cas. C'est drôle de te voir faire autant d'effort. J'ai l'impression de te revoir à la Saint-Valentin en février.

— Mais…ça…te dérange pas ? Je veux dire…si maman t'as parlé de…

— Hein ? Me déranger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle sur ce qu'elle t'as dit. Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose d'important, n'oublie pas d'en parler à ton papounet, n'est-ce pas ?

Les épines tombent d'un seul coup et je vais serrer mon père dans mes bras, accrochant le bleu de son yukata.

— Vous êtes des parents beaucoup trop géniaux en fait. Et dire que j'avais peur de vous en parler. Ce que je suis cloche quand je m'y mets.

— Non, t'es pas cloche. Je pense que tu as dû entendre de sale histoire sur ce genre de révélations, même si tu n'arrives pas encore à te définir toi-même. Le monde est cruel. C'est soulant, mais il faut faire avec.

Je le fixe d'autant plus, levant un sourcil.

— Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ? On n'en a jamais parlé à la maison.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et pose ses mains sur mes deux épaules.

— Eh bien, parce que mon premier amour était un garçon. J'avais à peu près ton âge je crois, peut-être un peu plus âgé.

— Et maman le sait ?

— Que je suis bisexuel ? Bien entendu. On a parlé de nos passés respectifs quand on s'est rencontrés. Alors, forcément, le sujet est arrivé sur la table. Elle n'a pas fait de remarques, contrairement à d'autres femmes avec qui j'ai pu passer la soirée. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dis qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

— Oh bah fichtre. Sacrée révélation dis-moi. Mais bon, ça explique un paquet de choses, en effet.

— Comme le fait que je te comprends si bien, mon fiston. Allez, file retrouver ce certain Gaara et amuse-toi bien.

— Et toi, passes un bon moment avec maman ! Je vous aime les parents, vous êtes vraiment trop top. Enfin, sauf que vous essayez de comploter contre moi.

— Sauf que c'est un jeu qu'on adore, avec Kushina. Alors on ne va pas arrêter de sitôt de te faire tourner en bourrique, mon fils !

Et je passe la porte avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis plus du tout un cactus.

Je suis sur le chemin vers chez Gaara. J'ai fait le chemin sur internet et j'ai imprimé le papier, que je tiens fermement en main. Je dois être en train de suer à grosses gouttes dans le tissu de mon kimono, ça doit être affreux et je dois être rouge alors qu'il fait bon dehors. Je suis un cliché sur pattes, c'est impressionnant. Pour me calmer, j'essaie de me répéter.

— Donc, tu sonnes, tu souris, tu essaies de ne pas rougir comme une grosse tomate et ça va très bien se passer. Vous y allez en ami. Ami. Et en plus, il y aura Shikamaru pour te seconder, vu que la fête des étoiles le soule.

Et en relevant la tête, je me rends compte que j'y suis. Je prends une immense respiration et je frappe quelques coups à la porte bien verte. J'aime beaucoup la couleur. Ça me rappelle celle de chez moi, quand mon père s'est mis en tête de peindre la notre en rouge. Je l'avais aidé avec les pinceaux, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de mon été. On avait fait une bataille juste après, et ma mère nous avait rejoint. On avait fini tous les trois rouges comme cerise en pleine saison. C'était époustouflant.

— Allo ? Naruto ? Ca fait deux minutes que je t'ai ouvert et du regarde béatement un point dans le vide. Tout va bien ?

— Ta porte est super belle, elle va grave bien avec la mienne, déblatéré-je d'un coup, sans réfléchir à ce que je raconte.

— Ah, je m'attendais à ce que tu complimentes je ne sais pas, la couleur de mon yukata. Mais alors la porte, c'est extrêmement troublant. Tu vas bien Naruto ?

Il est juste en face de moi, les yeux dans les yeux. Le cœur repart à toute vitesse et moi, je réapparais sur terre. Toute sa personne est tentante, maintenant que j'ai mis des mots sur ce qui se passe sur moi. J'ai un vilain béguin pour lui.

— Hein ? Euh, ouais ouais. Je suis désolé, j'étais complètement dans la Lune. Ca m'arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment. Surtout quand je suis avec toi en fait.

— La Lune, c'est sympa. Mais la prochaine fois, tu me laisseras venir avec toi ?

Il sourit magnifiquement et je fonds d'autant plus. Qu'est-ce que je suis niais.

— Je… Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais, t'es pas obligé de rentrer dans mes délires. Quand je m'y mets, je suis super bizarre en fait. Je dirais même que je fais peur !

— Eh bien nous ferons peur à deux. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

— Ah bah c'est chouette alors, rié-je nerveusement.

Je suis tellement mal à l'aise que je ne trouve pas de te couleur qui me correspond bien. Je passe du rouge au blanc puis au bleu de peur et au vert d'angoisse en quelque secondes. Je suis un melting pot. Comme la palette d'un peintre, comme celles de mon père.

— J'aime beaucoup la couleur de ton yutaka. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le orange.

— Ouaip ! C'est ma couleur, comme dans Marato ! Et toi ? Pourquoi le marron et le doré ?

— Je les aime beaucoup et tout le monde me dit que ça me va bien. Alors je ne me gène pas.

Je le fixe de haut en bas. Il y a de jolies arabesque sur le bas de son tissu, comme des tourbillon de feuille. C'est beau et ça n'a pas dû être donné.

— C'est vrai que c'est très beau. Ils ont raison les gens de te dire ça.

— Ah oui ? Eh bien merci beaucoup. Ça me touche.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et baisse un peu la tête. Soutenir ses yeux est de plus en plus compliqué.

— Donc, tu regardes Marato, reprend-il en changeant heureusement de sujet.

— Je regarde, je lis, j'ai quelques figurines à la maison et j'ai déjà commandé le prochain jeu sur la console qui sort deux jours avant mon anniversaire. Je suis complètement fan, t'imagines même pas. Mais…du coup, tu connais ?

— Regarde.

Il me tend son téléphone. Sur le petit écran du portable à clapet se trouve l'image condensée d'un personnage.

— C'est Deera, c'est ça ? Le mec aux cheveux bleu foncés et aux yeux rouges qui est pote avec Marato, même s'ils ne vivent pas dans le même village ?

— Exactement. Mais tu ne remarques pas quelque chose ? Observe bien.

Il place son téléphone à côté de lui et sourit. Tout ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement craquant. Je continue à être niais et je ne vais pas laisser couleur la guimauve qui est en train de se créer dans tout mon corps. J'avale un peu difficilement ma salive et lui réponds de façon bancale.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance. Désolé de ne pas être réactif, je suis un peu…ailleurs en ce moment.

Je suis complètement sur une autre planète et ce, à cause de toi. Mais à nouveau, je ne vais rien dire.

— Justement, est-ce que ça te dirais d'y aller ?

— Vers le centre ?

— Oui, comme ça nous pouvons éviter le monde. C'est plus tranquille, plus intimiste aussi.

— Mais…on devait pas attendre ta sœur et Shikamaru ?

— Si, mais ils vont mettre du temps. Temari s'est choisi le mec le plus en retard de tous les temps et elle va encore lui hurler dessus à cause de ça. Donc dans un sens, j'aimerais bien ne pas être là. Elle peut être effrayante quand elle s'y met.

Ma stratégie de repli vers mon ami tombe à l'eau. Je vais être tout seul et je vais me ridiculiser en beauté.

— Bah….comme tu veux, vraiment.

— D'accord, alors allons-y.

Nous commençons à marcher sans un bruit, uniquement celui de nos pieds sur le sol. Mes yeux sont focalisés sur le yutaka brun et doré qui se mouve juste à côté de moi au fil de ses pas. La couleur est hypnotisante au possible. Puis soudain, j'entends un petit rire non loin de moi. Je relève la tête pour trouver celle de Gaara légèrement rose, les doigts sur le nez, la paume près de la bouche et le poignet non loin de son menton.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un truc te dérange ?

— Pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai eu une pensée bizarre.

— Ah ? Faut pas me lancer des phrases comme ça, ça attise ma curiosité ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit alors ?

Il hésite un peu, enlève sa main de son visage. Il sourit encore et je peux d'autant plus admirer ses joues roses. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

— Que tout ça, ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous amoureux.

J'écarquille les yeux comme un poisson et le fixe de haut en bas. J'ai l'impression d'être une caisse claire d'une batterie : mon cœur tape de partout.

— Je…quoi ?

— C'est l'ambiance qui me fait dire ça. La fête des étoiles et tout ça. Le fait qu'on soit bien habillés. Le fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Je suis désolé si je te gêne, ce n'était pas ma volonté.

— Non, non, c'est bon.

Je baisse la tête, me mordant les lèvres pour me calmer et éviter de faire une connerie. Mais apparemment, la partie de mon cerveau qui gère la parole n'est pas du tout de cet avis et lance à la cantonade.

— Dis, est-ce que tu es en train de me draguer ?

Gaara s'arrête et me fixe. Je vis une expérience un peu bizarre où je me vois sortir de mon cœur et observer ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Le bleu dans le vert, son visage a une expression neutre au possible.

— Oui. Mais tu semblais réceptif. Alors j'ai continué. Ça te dérange ? Ça te dégoûte ? N'hésite pas, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais j'espère que tu resteras tout de même mon ami et que tu n'iras pas raconter d'histoire sur mon compte aux autres.

— Non ! hurlé-je pour l'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Et puis…ça me fait plaisir d'intéresser quelqu'un. Ça change des râteaux.

— Alors je peux continuer ?

— Oui. Tu peux. Mais j'espère juste que tu ne te moques pas de moi. Je déteste ça au plus haut point.

— Non. Tu m'as réellement tapé dans l'œil.

Je hoquette de surprise et rougis encore plus. Je pourrais me transformer en une flaque dans la seconde. Il faut qu'il arrête d'être aussi détendu alors que je ressemble à rien et que mon pauvre cerveau est rempli de tout un tas de questions. Il reprend le chemin comme si de rien n'était et me laisse pantois, en plan, un peu comme un con. Je secoue la tête comme un chat et le rattrape en deux foulées. Mon cerveau prend encore une fois les décisions à ma place et demande.

— Du coup, on peut dire qu'on est en rendez-vous ?

— Si tu en as envie, ça peut être le cas.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas dérangeant. J'ai bien envie de ne pas réfléchir. Ça contre balance bien avec le reste du temps.

— Je crois bien que oui.

Il sourit encore une fois avec les dents dehors. J'aimerais bien imprimer cette image dans ma tête. Nous reprenons la marche vers le centre, non loin l'un de l'autre. Comme cette journée en rentrant de la plage, nos mains se frôlent, nos regards se croisent et mon cœur explose. Le beige trouve le plus hâlé, s'amuse, tourne un peu. On est tous les deux hésitants, on se regarde d'un coin, sans sourire. Et nos oricculaires finissent par se joindre, accompagnés quelques minutes plus tard de deux de leurs congénères. C'est délicat, tout chaud, bienfaisant même.

J'ai l'impression de marcher sur un nuage.

Le centre-ville de Konoha apparaît dans notre champ de vision et je souris discrètement. Les rues me piquent mon job d'arc-en-ciel en se parant de nombreuses couleurs, amenées par les feuilles de bambous qui pendant aux arbres. C'est beau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la remarque à voix haute.

— Ça fait plaisir de ne pas venir ici avec mes parents pour une fois, tout en espérant croiser des gens et passer la journée avec eux.

— Qui espérais-tu croiser ? Des amis ?

— Sakura. J'étais amoureux d'elle, y a pas si longtemps. Et l'année dernière, j'ai tourné dans toute la ville pour la retrouver. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas venue, mais je me suis toujours demandé si c'était pour m'éviter.

— C'est mignon, déclare-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Mais t'inquiète pas, continué-je un peu échauffé, cette année, la personne que je veux croiser, elle est juste à côté de moi !

Je rougis un peu — du moins, je l'espère — et le fixe en intermittence avec nos mains toujours liées. Ses doigts se resserent sur les miens et nous nous dirigeons vers un banc, juste en face du fleuve qui sépare la ville en deux. Je le suis sans broncher, sans bouger notre liaison.

— Pourquoi on s'arrête ? osé-je enfin, avalant difficilement ma salive.

— J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Qui concerne le festival des étoiles.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas je connais l'histoire qui est derrière cette célébration. Le pont de la voix lactée et tout. C'est vrai que c'est très joli.

— Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est à propos de nous deux.

— Ah.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Littéralement. Je pourrais tomber dans les pommes, la, maintenant tout de suite.

— J'aime beaucoup ce qu'on fait là, sur ce banc. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous. Que ce soit notre petit secret. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir à la maison après, Temari va atterrir chez Shikamaru et mon frère n'est pas rentré. Nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble sans nous cacher. Se tenir la main sans camoufler nos mots.

— Ah.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être traité, d'être regardé de travers et de me sentir mal à l'aise avec toi. Alors je vais te demander si je peux t'enlacer et nous nous lâcherons la main.

J'écarquille les yeux et me recule un tout petit peu.

— Bah, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? Fais-le.

— Tu pourrais être gêné par un trop grand contact physique ou par une intrusion dans ton espace personnel. Alors je préfère demander avant d'agir.

— Et...tu feras pareil pour les autres...contact ?

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir. Ne pas penser à autre chose.

— Bien entendu. Je peux y aller ?

Je hoche la tête et m'approche doucement de lui. Ma tête rencontre des cheveux teints et se place dans le creux de son épaule. Il fait de même de son côté et je le perçois même me sentir les cheveux. Il se recule ensuite très doucement et nos nez se croisent quelques secondes. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche. Je me plonge dans la menthe à l'eau qui peuple ses pupilles, nos peaux se frôlent, nos joues sont rouges. Et puis, il baisse les yeux et me recule vivement, gêné au possible. Je me lance dans l'observation du tissu de mon kimono. Pour changer de sujet, je lance à la cantonade.

— Bah, j'ai faim subitement ! Ça te dis d'aller sur des stands et d'écrire des trucs un peu nuls sur les bouts de papiers ?

Je me lève rapidement et me fais rattraper par un bras sur le mien. Je me tourne subitement, toujours à moitié dans mon mouvement. Le cœur est au bord des lèvres.

— T'as pas faim ? Ça fait rien, on peut juste se promener et...

— Je crois que je vais t'embrasser avant.

— Ah.

On se regarde un peu, le bleu dans le vert. Sa menthe à l'eau glisse dans mon océan. Ça ne dure pas longtemps mais j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule plus lentement. Et l'instant d'après, je suis rassis à ma place, les mains dans sa nuque et les lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est mon premier baiser. C'est mon deuxième baiser. Ce sont tous les autres aussi. Ce sont mes premières saisies de cheveux, la première ébauche d'une petite passion. Je n'ai même pas envie de respirer, parce que je sais que ça voudrait dire le laisser filer et reprendre cette relation amicale qui ne nous correspond plus — même si je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir où est-ce qu'on va maintenant. Mais malheureusement, le corps humain a ses limites et je suis bien obligé de m'éloigner pour reprendre de l'air.

— Naruto...murmure-t-il, le front contre le mien.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais...je crois que t'as mis des mots sur ce dont j'avais envie et ça m'a fait...décoller comme une fusée. Je suis désolé si je suis allé trop fort.

— C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... si on continue, on ne va pas réussir à s'arrêter.

J'écarquille les yeux, fortement surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça.

— Je croyais que tu...

— Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur du regard des autres et de m'afficher que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser. Ça ne va pas ensemble.

— Bah... on peut continuer. On peut même aller dans un endroit plus éloigné encore, dans une ruelle plus sombre ou plus étroite.

Il rit et moi aussi. Je réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire.

— Dieu que c'est glauque. J'ai pas du tout envie de t'emmener dans une ruelle sombre hein. En fait...en fait, si on réfléchit bien, on peut aller chez moi. Mes parents ne reviennent pas avant ce soir.

— C'est une idée, en effet.

— Enfin, continué-je, sauf si tu veux aller à la fête des étoiles. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, on fait comme tu veux !

Il rit encore et je fonds comme du chocolat.

— T'es trop mignon mais tu sais, je suis pas en porcelaine. Tu as le droit à la parole, toi aussi. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

— N'importe quoi, tant que je suis avec toi. Même aller...euh...dans une machine à laver !

Il rit à nouveau et je me cache la tête contre son épaule.

— Arrête de te marrer, j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi !

— Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que...j'adore ce que tu racontes et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça fait partie de ton charme.

Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui, me fondant à nouveau dans la menthe à l'eau.

— Ah ouais ?

— Oui. Tu es maladroit comme ce n'est pas pensable avec tout ce qui se passe entre nous. C'est drôle et en même temps, extrêmement attachant.

— Tu vas me transformer en tomate, dis pas des trucs pareils.

— Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu l'es déjà.

— Je suis niais, c'est pas possible ! m'énervé-je presque.

Ses lèvres vont toucher une de mes joues et il se retire immédiatement.

— J'adore ta niaiserie. C'est vraiment mignon.

— Bah...tu sais quoi ? Bah...bah toi aussi, t'es mignon ! Genre quand...quand tu me... m'embrasse comme tu viens de faire. Voilà ! Chacun son tour !

— C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le fixe, moins rouge. Les lumières de la ville dansent dans ses yeux. Il sourit doucement.

— De ?

— Te faire draguer et tenter de le faire par un garçon ?

— Ah. Ah bah oui. T'es le premier en fait. Le premier en tout d'ailleurs. Genre de tout tout.

— C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête assez vivement et je le sens se rapprocher sur le banc.

— Tu vas me détester, glisse-t-il.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je vais encore te dire que t'es mignon.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais.

— Tu te fous vraiment de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout.

— Ah ouais ? Prouves-le.

— Défi accepté.

Il se rapproche une bonne fois pour toute et fait glisser son nez contre le mien. C'est tout doux. Et juste au-dessus de nous, le violet et le bleu des étoiles brillent.

15


	5. Fin de l'été

Form : Sakura

Subject : Mon adorable meilleur ami

J'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus tous les deux. Les vacances sont passées à une vitesse effroyable et on reprend déjà dans deux jours. Je sais que je m'y prends sans doute un peu tard mais est-ce que ça serait possible de te voir demain après-midi pour un petit verre de courage et discuter tranquillement ? Ça ne fait rien si ce n'est pas possible, bien entendu :)

— Qui est-ce ?

Je relève les yeux vers ceux de Gaara qui vient de poser cette question. J'ai la tête contre son ventre et nous sommes allongés comme deux masses sur le sol de sa chambre. On était à moitié endormis l'un sur l'autre quand mon téléphone a vibré comme un possédé.

— Sakura. Elle a envie qu'on se voie demain. Sauf qu'on avait prévu de se regarder un film tous les deux.

— Tu as envie d'y aller ?

Il me sourit tout doucement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. C'est extrêmement doux comme mouvement.

— Bah... un peu. Parce que ce message a raison. Ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je veux dire...je passe tout mon temps avec toi. C'est pas un problème pour moi, mais je n'ai pas envie que mes amis pensent que je les délaisse.

Il se rapproche encore un, tout près de ma joue. Il glisse dans mon oreille.

— Alors fonce, moi je peux attendre.

Je me retourne vivement vers lui et le fixe avec de grands yeux. Il sourit toujours. Nous nous rapprochons d'un grand mouvement et nos lèvres se touchent lentement. Le baiser s'éternise un peu, mais ça ne nous dérange aucunement.

— Merci, t'es trop génial !

— Tu sais, si je t'avais retenu avec moi, j'aurais eu l'impression d'abuser et de te cloîtrer dans une boîte. Or, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois notre relation.

— Je suis encore un peu débutant là-dessus, désolé.

Il sourit encore une fois et me caresse la joue.

— Ça ne fait rien, je suis là pour t'enseigner des choses.

Je me dégage un peu de sa prise et m'assieds en tailleur juste devant lui. Son regard se fait incompréhensif quelques secondes mais redevient assez rapidement bienveillant au possible.

— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

— Aucun problème.

— Nous deux, on est quoi ? Tu parlais de relation tout à l'heure. Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on se voit quasiment tous les jours et... je sais pas trop comment te qualifier dans ma tête. C'est assez flou, comme un nuage.

— Un nuage ?

— Tu sais, quand ils bougent sans qu'on ne comprenne comment. Ils forment des objets parfois et on s'amuse à les deviner. Mais leur blancheur, je la trouve assez flou.

— Je vois. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment clair et que je ne t'ai pas fait de demande explicite. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci. Mais... pour moi, tu es mon petit ami. Si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, pas de problèmes. Est-ce que tu veux l'être ?

J'entends mon cœur courir à toute vitesse dans mes tempes, mes poignets et dans toute ma personne. Je bégaye, complètement gêné.

— Oui. Je veux être ton petit ami.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse et il vient prendre mon visage en coupe. Si j'étais un nuage, je n'aurais peut-être pas de forme précise. Mais au moins, je ne serais plus flou.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, je me retrouve dans une rue non loin de chez moi, devant une maison au portail forgé portant une plaque au nom de famille de mon amie. Je me souviens en primaire, quand je venais à peine de la rencontrer. Je n'arrivais pas à le prononcer et je ne l'appelais presque jamais. J'étais assez frustrée, parce que c'est la première à m'avoir approché. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment. Parce que je sentais qu'elle était intéressée par moi — même si je me fourvoyais sur la manière.

Me collant un sourire sur les lèvres, je toque à la porte, tout en remettant bien mon t-shirt le long de mon bermuda bleu clair. Je ne me sens pas du tout stressé ou anxieux vis-à-vis de cette entrevue, parce que Sakura est mon amie et rien de plus. Et ça fait très sympa de se voir sans aucun sous-entendu.

— Bonjour madame Harunp, votre fille est là ?

— Oh, Naruto, ça me fait très plaisir de te voir ! Sakura m'avait prévenue que vous sortiez tous les deux aujourd'hui. Ca y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui déclarer ta flamme ?

— Il l'a fait maman, mais je l'ai remballé. Ce blond est comme mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? intervient Sakura en se passant un coup de baume à lèvres. On peut être une fille et un gars et être tout à fait amis.

— Carrément !

Je lui présente mon bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche et nous commençons notre déambulation.

— Je suis désolé si j'ai été violente avec ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure avec ma mère. Mais elle commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot. Tout ça parce que je traine avec des gars, elle veut absolument me caser avec l'un d'eux. Surtout qu'elle a fait la gaffe en parlant de Neji qui aurait pu être mon « type » d'après elle et tout ça devant Tenten !

— Tu devrais mettre le grappin sur Uchiha et le ramener chez toi, ça lui calmera ses ardeurs.

— Fous-toi de moi va. M'enfin, je l'ai un peu cherché pendant la fête des étoiles. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

Étrangement, ça ne me dérange plus tant que ça qu'elle m'en parle. J'ai envie de l'aider et de l'encourager.

— A la rentrée, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans sa classe. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était pas mauvais en cours, tu n'auras qu'à demander de l'aide en biologie vu notre prof, et le tour sera joué.

— Mais c'est une vachement bonne idée ça !

Je souris et me resserre contre elle, la charriant.

— Merci, ça me flatte.

— Et toi ?

Je la fixe de haut en bas en rougissant. Je dois être un panneau lumineux sur pattes. Tout d'orange vêtu.

— Quoi comment ça et moi ? Je...je vis uniquement de course à pied, de Marato et de quelques notes de musique. Ah et de couleurs aussi, comme je suis un arc-en-ciel.

— Tenten m'a parlé de Gaara. Et puis, tu n'es pas discret Naruto.

Je m'arrête, perdant subitement mon sourire.

— Quoi ? Mais elle avait promis !

— Alors tu ne démentis pas ?

Je baisse les yeux, les relève lentement. J'adore Sakura, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Même les personnes les plus adorables peuvent devenir de parfaits démons.

— Non. Ca sert à rien de te mentir, tu vas tout de suite comprendre. J'ai des flèches qui brillent tout autour de moi, de toute façon.

— Donc ? sourit-elle, les mains derrière le dos et ses cheveux roses coulants derrière son épaule.

— On...est ensemble lui et moi. Depuis la fête des étoiles. Enfin, c'est officiel depuis hier. Mais ne le raconte à personne s'il te plait, on a pas trop envie que ça s'ébruite.

— Pas de soucis. Je suis une tombe. Enfin, je peux le dire à Tenten ?

Je ris, comprenant la contradiction de sa réplique.

— Bah, de toute façon, que je dise oui ou non, tu vas quand même le faire alors...vaut mieux que ce soit avec mon acceptation. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. Continuant sur ce sujet, nous nous laissons porter par nos pas. La fin de l'été est toujours un moment intéressant à Konoha, puisque les touristes repartent par chez eux et que le vent nous rafraichit doucement. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de ne pas partir. Parce que j'aime ma ville de tout mon cœur. Au creux d'une ruelle qui n'a rien de sombre, nous nous installons à la terrasse d'un café et commandons quelque chose de frais.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu prennes du jus d'orange ? me lance-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de limonade.

— Bah, parce que tu me connais bien ? Tu me connais depuis des années même. Et puis, j'adore cette couleur.

— Ca aurait été marrant que tu tombes amoureux d'une personne rousse. J'aurais bien ris en tout cas, continue-t-elle avec sa paille entre les lèvres. Enfin, c'est presque le cas, vu les cheveux rouges de ton copain. C'est...une orange sanguine on va dire.

Je regarde le vague, avisant les glaçons qui fondent dans le verre devant moi. Les gouttes se condensent sous mes doigts.

— Je suis pas amoureux. Je suis une vraie guimauve qui fond mais je sais pas, le _je t'aime_ ne sort pas. Je vois qu'il m'apprécie et tout mais ça ne vient pas. J'essaie de me dire que c'est tôt, mais avec toi, c'est venu tout seul. Et je pense pas que ça soit le fait que ce soit un garçon qui m'arrête.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais vous avez déjà parlé de vos sentiments ? Ou alors vous ne faites que vous galocher ?

Je rougis en me cachant le nez dans mon verre et la fixe de travers.

— Ton absence de réponse veut tout dire. C'est très chou tu sais.

— Arrête de me charrier. Déjà que lui se fout de moi parce que je suis une tomate, n'en rajoute pas une couche, pitié !

— Y a aucun mal à ça tu sais. Tant que vous appréciez tous les deux, tout va bien.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et nous prenons une gorgée de nos boissons. Avant de manquer de tout recracher.

— C'est pas Tenten et Neji là-haut ?

La première réaction que j'ai en apercevant mes deux amis marcher côte à côte, c'est un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sakura le remarque immédiatement et se tourne quelques secondes vers moi pour m'interroger.

— Tu étais au courant ? C'est pour ça que tu souris béatement ? Ou alors t'es perdu dans tes pensées et je cause à un mur.

— Je savais pas, mais je m'en doutais. Ils se sont tous les deux confiés à moi. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils se sont écoutés pour une fois. Quoi que, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment un rendez-vous amoureux ou juste, je sais pas, une promenade d'un chien dont on ne connaitrait pas l'existence.

— Parfois, je me demande où tu vas chercher tes idées. M'enfin, ça se voit que c'est un rendez-vous ! Et je te promets qu'on va en avoir le cœur net. Toi, tu payes, moi, je commence la filature.

— Comment ça, la filature ?

— Bah on va les suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils se trament. Ça a éveillé ma curiosité !

Je l'arrête immédiatement en lui attrapant les épaules afin qu'elle me fixe. J'ai les sourcils froncés.

— Je sais que ça peut être marrant, mais c'est pas très sain comme façon de faire de suivre ses amis. On va leur laisser un peu d'espace personnel. T'aimerais qu'on te fasse ça si t'étais en rendez-vous avec Uchiha et que je le découvrais et que je me mettais à vous suivre ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Je sais que je la fais culpabiliser en lui renvoyant cette idée, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

— Non, c'est sûr…

— Bien ! Par contre, ça ne nous empêche pas de leur faire une petite blague. Propose à Tenten de se voir cette après-midi, je fais de même avec Neji et voyons ce que ça donne.

Elle hoche la tête et je suis content de mon idée. Comme ça, nous pouvons encore profiter de l'extérieur tout en ne faisant rien de mal et de répréhensible.

— Voilà, je lui ai proposé une après-midi chez moi pour discuter des garçons avant la rentrée.

— Et moi, terminé-je en fermant mon téléphone, je lui dis que j'avais bien envie de me faire une partie de basket avec lui pour enfin de réussir à battre Kiba. Maintenant, y a plus qu'à attendre quelle excuse ils vont nous pondre.

Nous rions en même temps et buvons encore un verre de nos boissons respectives — mon porte-monnaie va faire la tête. Nous évoquons la rentrée, les profs que nous allons retrouver et la recherche active de Uchiha par ma chère amie.

— D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer un truc Sakura.

Elle essuie son front de sueur, et me fixe en souriant. J'espère que je ne vais lui faire trop de mal.

— En fin de collège, je te détestais. Genre vraiment. Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de causer d'un mec que tu ne connaissais même pas alors que tu m'avais sous la main, qu'on trainait ensemble depuis des années et des années et que j'étais complètement à fond sur toi. Mais maintenant, je te comprends beaucoup mieux et je voudrais m'excuser si tu m'as senti froid ou même distant pendant cette période. T'es une chouette amie et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre tu sais.

Ses pupilles brunes s'écarquillent légèrement et elle pose une main toute douce sur mon avant-bras. Je baisse la tête et elle m'oblige à la relever par une main sur mon menton. Elle est proche, mais je sais bien que ni elle, ni moi, nous nous faisons d'idées.

— J'ai pas été tendre non plus. J'avais deviné depuis longtemps ce que tu ressentais pour moi et j'attendais que tu te décides enfin à venir me l'avouer, alors que je savais très bien que j'allais te remballer. Je te trouvais idiot à cette époque, même si c'était y a pas si longtemps. J'ai l'impression que t'as muri en entrant au lycée, tout en restant le même Naruto qui sourit et est tout coloré. Et ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça parce que j'ai l'impression de vous redécouvrir, toi et ton amitié. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis super contente que tu m'aies répondu oui pour qu'on se voie cette après-midi.

— Je peux t'enlacer Sakura ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu.

— De toute manière, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te prendrais dans mes bras.

Nos chaises se rapprochent et je vais sentir la délicieuse odeur de ses cheveux roses. Une partie de moi espère qu'on sera amis toute notre vie, qu'on ira aux mariages des uns et des autres s'il y en a et qu'on se fera encore des soirées au restaurant de ramen à nous raconter toutes nos petites histoires d'adultes qui galèrent avec la vie.

— Une partie de basket, hein ? Tu es sûr que tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, Naruto ?

La voix tranchante du jeune homme en face de nous nous fait séparer en quelques secondes, Sakura et moi.

— Tu t'ennuies autant à ton rendez-vous avec cette délicieuse jeune fille que tu envoies des messages à tes potes toi ? Mais sérieux, t'es vraiment qu'un goujat ! Tu me déçois vachement le blond ! hurle Tenten en s'approchant de moi, un doigt pointé vers ma figure.

J'ai l'impression de la revoir à la Saint-Valentin. De peur, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire peur cette fille quand elle s'y met.

— En plus, je croyais que tu étais dans la tourmente au niveau du cœur et que tu étais passé à autre chose vis-à-vis de Sakura ! Mais quel menteur ! continue-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

— Tenten, est-ce que je peux en placer une avant que tu me découpes en morceaux et que tu me cuises en court-bouillon ?

— T'as huit secondes quarante-cinq.

— C'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, on avait juste envie de se voir entre amis. On vous a vus passer et on s'est dit qu'on allait vous faire une petite farce. On se doutait pas que ça allait se retourner contre nous.

Les deux visages en face de nous se radoucissent d'un coup et la jeune femme se laisse tomber sur une chaise en jurant. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment à vrai dire.

— Ah bah, mince, nous qui voulions être discrets, c'est râpé.

Elle fixe Neji qui l'évite un peu, les joues rouges. Sur la table, les deux mains sont liées d'une façon extrêmement gênée.

— En fait…

— Nous sommes ensemble depuis la fête des étoiles, complète Neji. Nous nous sommes chacun invités en suivant les conseils d'un certain blond et nous… nous sommes révélés nos sentiments que nous gardions en nous depuis trop longtemps.

— Et du coup Tenten, comment tu vas faire pour ton père ? Tu le suis à Osaka ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et fait aller sa tête, surmontée de deux chignons qui la caractérisent bien.

— Non, je reste ici. Je me suis inscrite à l'internat de notre lycée. Je suis malheureusement la seule fille de notre petit groupe, mais au moins, je ne serais pas toute seule. Et puis, ce n'est pas si loin de chez toi, alors tu pourras me rendre visite quand t'auras envie de discuter.

À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Me levant précipitamment de ma chaise, je hurle.

— Yeah ! C'est trop cool !

Les autres clients du café me regardent de travers et je me rassois en silence. Le serveur repasse près de nous, sans doute pour nous chasser. Mais ne le laissant pas ouvrir la bouche, je lui commande une tournée générale de limonade.

— Pourquoi de la limonade ? m'interroge ma voisine, qui en a déjà bu deux verres.

— On va attendre le serveur et je vous expliquerais mon résonnement.

Heureusement pour nous, celui-ci ne met pas longtemps à revenir vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres — il imagine un gros pourboire, comme nous passons de deux à quatre. Chacun attrape son verre bien frais et le place devant soi. Me raclant la gorge, je lève solennellement le mien et déclare.

— Bien, comme vous le savez tous, la limonade est faite de citron. Le citron est un fruit ovale de couleur jaune. Et en tant qu'arc-en-ciel en chef de notre petit groupe, je me dois de connaître la signification des couleurs. Alors, pour nous quatre, le jaune est la meilleure d'entre toutes. Elle est joyeuse, pétillante, fait penser au soleil qui brille au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais aussi, c'est celle de l'amitié. Et ça, c'est ce qui nous lit. À nous !

Et nous frappons nos verres en un sourire gigantesque.


	6. Plante Verte

Ce matin, le réveil est compliqué. Je grogne sous ma couette, ouvre un œil puis deux. Le réveil annonce six heures trente. Décidant qu'il est bien trop tôt pour arriver dans le salon, j'attrape mon téléphone et avise l'écran qui clignote furieusement.

From : Mon chéri

Subject : Une bonne dose d'encouragement

Je sais qu'il est très tôt et que tu ne verras sans doute pas ce message avant longtemps mais je te souhaite bon courage pour cette journée en compagnie de tes professeurs détestables. Si tu le désires, nous pourrons nous téléphoner après le dîner de ce soir pour que tu me racontes ta journée. Il n'y a aucune obligation là-dessus.

Je le relis deux ou trois fois, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mes joues chauffent et je sens tout mon corps se détendre, comme du caramel. Je souris béatement devant le clavier béant du portable, avant de m'empresser de répondre, en essayant de ne pas être trop niais.

 _Toi aussi passe une bonne journée ! J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de rire et de sourire et que tu seras heureux de retrouver tes amis. Pour ce soir, je suis complè_ _tement okay,_ _ç_ _a me fera vraiment du bien d'entendre ta voix, à défaut qu'on aille dans le mê_ _me lyc_ _ée. En tout cas, sache qu'un message pareil en se réveillant,_ _ç_ _a change la donne. Merci beaucoup Gaara !_

Revigoré par quelques mots sur un écran, je saute de mon lit et déboule dans la cuisine aux côtés de mes parents. Mon père est déjà en costume et sirote un café, ma mère fait la tête devant son verre de jus d'orange. Moi, j'arrive tel un soleil irradiant de vie et de sourire.

— Un jour, il faudra m'expliquer d'où tu sors Naruto. On ne peux décidément pas être tes parents. Tu es beaucoup trop énergique le matin pour être issu de nous, baragouine ma mère en dardant ses yeux bleus vers moi.

Je vais claquer un baiser sur leurs joues et m'installe à ma place, décidant que pour une fois, je vais avaler une bonne portion de céréales au chocolat.

— C'est marrant ça, ça me fait penser à Charles. Il est complètement accro aux Chocapics. Je me demande bien comment il va. Faudrait qu'on se voit un de ces week-end. Bah tiens d'ailleurs, ça te dirait pas de les inviter avec ses parents pour manger un bœuf bourguignon dimanche midi ?

Et là, arrêt sur image. Les deux adultes me fixent comme ce n'est pas pensable et manquent de s'étouffer avec leur boisson respectives.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

Mon père dépose sa tasse vide et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise quand il fait ça.

— Écoute Naruto, on ne sait pas trop comment te l'annoncer mais...ton cousin est à l'hôpital depuis fin avril. Il...il a fait une crise et les médecins ont préféré le garder pour que ses médicaments fassent parfaitement effet sur lui.

— Hein ? Mais depuis quand vous le savez ? Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

— Ce n'est pas facile à annoncer comme nouvelle. Il a tout de même voulu sauter de la fenêtre en croyant pouvoir s'envoler. Comment veux-tu réagir par rapport à ça ?

— Ne pas le shooter comme un zombi. Charles va dépérir s'il n'a plus la sensation de vivre. Comment sa mère a pu laissé faire ça ?

— Ses parents étaient d'accord pour une fois. C'est pour son bien. Et il n'est pas abrutit par les médicaments.

Je claque mon poing de rage sur la table, ce qui fait déborder le lait de mon bol.

— Je vais le voir. À la sortie des cours. Il est dans quel hôpital ?

— À l'est de la ville, pas celui où son père travaille. Et je ne sais pas si tu pourras passer. Ils n'acceptent peut être pas.

— Bah tant pis ! Charles a besoin de voir du monde ! Je vais pas le laisser tout seul dans cette galère.

J'essaie de me calmer en avalant frénétiquement mes céréales et en buvant mon lait, essuyant ma barbichette. Je retourne vers ma chambre, m'habille en moins de deux minutes. Je foutre le nécessaire pour la journée dans mon sac et démarre en trombe vers la porte d'entrée.

— Naruto, il n'est même pas sept heures, je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?

— Je vais chercher Sakura et elle est un peu longue. Et puis j'aime bien trainer sur le chemin.

Ce n'est pas vrai mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

— Tu as besoin que je t'amène ? Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, renchérit mon père.

— Non, c'est bon. Je vais marcher. Ça va me détendre.

J'appuie bien sur ce dernier mot pour leur faire comprendre que c'est de leur faute. Ils ne font aucune remarque car ils me connaissent comme leur poche. Ils savent que je peux démarrer au quart de tour et leur sauter dessus en hurlant. Lorsqu'on touche à quelqu'un que j'aime, je ne suis plus moi-même.

Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à mes parents, je ne me détends pas du tout en partant. Je me mets immédiatement à courir car mon chemin n'est pas le plus court. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne parte pas trop tôt de chez lui — il n'habite pas trop loin du lycée Sud alors ça m'étonnerait. Je cours à moitié sur la route, à moitié sur le trottoir en évitant les gens du mieux possible. Ils doivent penser que je suis en retard pour les cours, malgré l'heure et le fait que mon établissement scolaire se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville.

Lorsque la porte verte est en vue, je ralentis et j'attends, sur le mur d'en face, les bras croisés. Je reprends mon souffle, je n'hésite même pas à sentir ma chemise pour juger de ma mauvaise odeur — je crois que j'ai un déodorant dans mon casier. Je me laisse dix minutes pour ne pas être en retard et prie de toutes mes forces pour ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prévenir, mais je n'en ai même pas pris le temps.

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il est non loin de moi, une main sur son sac en bandoulière, l'autre le long de son corps. Sa tête est penchée d'un côté. Son uniforme est très différent du mien, sans cravate mais avec une veste fermée de bouton dorés. Le pantalon est rouge à carreaux. Ça lui va bien.

— Il y a un problème ? continue-t-il en voyant que je ne réponds même pas.

Je hoche cette fois-ci la tête et il se rapproche vivement. D'un geste de la main, il me demande de le suivre un peu plus loin, derrière une rangée de garages. C'est à l'écart des regards. Là, il se place en face de moi et je laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule. Ses mains vont chercher le tissu de ma chemise, le serre de toutes leurs forces. Je suis au bord des larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux en parler ?

Je me dégage lentement de ma position mais ne lui lâche pas sa main. C'est comme un point d'appui.

— J'ai appris que mon cousin était à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Ça fait plusieurs mois et personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir. Et moi, je n'ai même pas pris de nouvelles. J'ai été extrêmement égoïste là-dessus, je me suis même pas demandé pourquoi on ne l'invitait plus à la maison le dimanche midi. Je suis une horrible personne.

— Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Je ne te connais peut-être que depuis un mois mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de franc et généreux ainsi qu'incroyablement gentil. Il faut tout simplement que tu acceptes que l'on ne peut pas penser à tous le monde tout le temps parce que tu oublierais parfois de t'écouter toi-même. Je sais que c'est simple de dire quelque chose comme ça, mais je le pense.

— Mais Charles avait besoin de moi et moi, j'étais pas là.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et te connaissant, tu vas aller le voir ce soir pour tout réparer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que ton cousin sera content de te voir.

— Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on décale notre rendez-vous téléphonique ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, en agissant ainsi, j'aurais l'impression de t'enfermer. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Et en plus, j'ai la chance de pouvoir te voir ce matin et ça vaut tous les appels du monde.

Il réussit cet événement exceptionnel de me faire sourire. Les dents blanches, les lèvres étirées au maximum, je le fixe, les yeux sans doute brillant. Je me disais bien que c'était une bonne idée de venir le voir.

— Toi aussi, tu es mignon quand tu t'y mets. Y a pas que moi, le charrié-je.

— Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais été dérangé par cette idée, contrairement à toi, continue-t-il en se rapprochant.

Nous sommes nez à nez, rouges et souriant. On fait le mouvement en même temps et nos bouches se trouvent assez rapidement.

Le début de journée n'est peut-être pas facile mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Je n'écoute absolument rien en cours. Je suis un mur qui hoche la tête quand on s'adresse à lui et qui ne lâche que quelques mots quand ça lui chante. Seule Sakura a été mise au courant de la situation, de tout ce qui se passe dans mon cœur et de ma colère contre mes parents de m'avoir caché un truc pareil. Elle n'a même pas essayé de me calmer, parce qu'elle savait très bien que ça allait être inutile. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez borné quand on touche à un membre de ma famille. Et malgré le trou de plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, Charles est extrêmement important à mes yeux.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à courir comme si j'étais poursuivi par mes pires cauchemars à la sortie même des cours. Comme ce matin, je pousse des gens en m'excusant du bout des lèvres, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que je fais autour de moi. Seule importe la destination que je veux atteindre. Je n'y suis jamais allé, dans cet hôpital. Mais pendant une heure ou j'avais répondu au professeur, j'ai abandonné la littérature française pour me connecter sur un ordinateur et chercher le chemin que je dois emprunter. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, je dois attraper plusieurs trains. Mais tant pis, je sais très bien pourquoi je fais fais tout ça. Pour mon cousin qui a besoin de moi.

Une fois dans le première train, je reprends mon souffle, sous les yeux un peu ébahis des gens. Quelques un me proposent même leur place assise alors que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas fatigué. Je pense que l'adrénaline fait son petit effet sur mon corps. Le temps que les wagons naviguent sur les rails, je respire à nouveau normalement. J'observe la photo de mauvaise qualité que j'ai prise de mon chemin, j'alterne entre l'écran brillant et le nom des stations, dont les points clignotent quand nous nous y arrêtons.

Je répète ce petit manège trois fois, le temps d'arriver à l'autre bout de la ville — au Sud ouest alors que le lycée est au nord. Ça fait déjà une bonne demi-heure que je suis sorti de cours. J'ai presque l'impression qu'on a fait exprès de l'expédier aussi loin pour qu'on ne prenne même pas la peine de venir le voir. Je monte peut-être des théories dans ma tête, mais avec mon oncle, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Lorsque j'arrive, mes yeux accrochent le panneaux d'explication des étages de l'hôpital. Le service de pédopsychiatrie est au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute non loin de ma position. Je me prépare déjà à subir tout un interrogatoire. Je répondrais à tout, du moment qu'on me laisse voir mon cousin.

— Bonjour, dis-je en arrivant au poste des infirmières qui gardent le département, je viens voir quelqu'un.

J'ai vérifié, les heures de visite sont encore bonnes. Je suis déjà tranquille sur ce point.

— Votre carte d'identité je vous prie. À qui souhaitez vous rendre visite ?

— Akiko Charles. C'est mon cousin, indiqué-je en lui tendant ce qu'elle me demande.

— Bien. Je vais vous attacher un badge et on vous mènera dans sa chambre. Vous avez un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour vous, il a ensuite rendez-vous avec son psychiatre. Évitez de lui apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles. Soyez optimiste. Essayez de sourire également.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, là-dessus, je suis carrément doué.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais bien vite effacé, comme pour montrer qu'il faut qu'elle reste sérieuse dans son travail. On m'accroche une pince sur ma chemise d'uniforme et on me fait naviguer dans les couloirs. On s'arrête devant la 567, où on frappe doucement sur le bois peint d'un jaune criard qui fait mal aux yeux. Mais contrairement à l'extérieur, la chambre est d'un blanc déprimant, qui ferait déprimer un arc-en-ciel.

— Monsieur Akiko ? Vous avez de la visite.

— Bah enfin. J'en ai un peu marre de causer aux murs. Surtout qu'ils me répondent même pas, ces impolis.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et d'entrer en grande pompe. Les yeux verts de mon cousin brillent de joie lorsqu'ils m'appercoivent.

— Naru ! C'est trop cool de te voir !

L'infirmière referme la porte et je me rapproche de mon cousin. Assis sur le lit en tailleur, il griffonne quelque chose sur un carnet. Sans doute un dessin, sorte de don dans cette famille alors qu'il n'a aucun lien de sang avec mon père.

— Hey Charlot, essayé-je sans trop y croire. Comment tu vas ?

Il ne répond rien et frappe le couvre-lit à côté de lui. Je comprends immédiatement que je dois m'y assoir et je vais m'y placer dans la même position que lui.

— Bon, premièrement, tu vas me supprimer cette tête pleine de pitié quand tu me regardes. Je suis pas mourant. Je ne vais me décomposer dans la seconde. C'est pas la forme olympique, mais physiquement, je vais bien. D'accord ?

— Je suis désolé c'est juste que…que te voir dans cet état, c'est pas facile. Mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

— Ouais, parce que t'es un soleil Naruto et j'en ai bien besoin dans ma vie en ce moment. Balance moi tes rayons pour que j'oublie que je suis enfermé ici depuis presque huit mois.

J'écarquille les yeux et me recule légèrement de ma position.

— Quoi ? Huit mois ?

— Ouaip. J'ai débarqué ici en février et on est en septembre. J'ai pu terminer ma première année et je suis des cours par correspondance, en intensif pendant la journée, quand je suis pas en train de causer au psy. Il font bien les choses ici.

— Mais…t'es pas sorti entre temps ?

Il laisse tomber son dos contre le mur, sur le côté gauche. Il est penché et ça doit être assez douloureux. Pourtant, il ne fait pas une seule grimace.

— Je vais te faire l'historique de ma petite vie, parce que t'as l'air complètement paumé. Mais je t'en veux pas du tout. T'as d'autres chats à fouetter que t'occuper de ton cousin.

Je sais très bien qu'il ne dit pas ça pour me faire culpabiliser mais ça ne marche pas du tout. C'est même complètement l'inverse. J'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, m'inquiéter de lui.

— Enfin bref, en février, j'ai voulu m'envoler de la fenêtre de chez moi. J'ai sauté et je me suis cassé un bras, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance parce que j'aurais pu me casser le cou et t'aurais plus de cousin. M'enfin, en bas, je riais comme un tordu parce que je me rendais compte de rien. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas eu tout de suite mal. C'était ma première grosse crise de maniaquerie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ne le lâche plus. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'obliger à me regarder.

— J'ai atterri ici en urgence parce que mon père ne me voulait pas dans son hôpital, et puis de toute manière, je crois qu'il a pas le droit. J'ai été bourré de médicaments. J'étais shooté les premières semaines pour qu'on me calme. J'aurais pas aimé que tu me vois à ce moment, parce que j'étais une grosse loque.

Il expire bruyamment et reste dans sa position.

— Ils ont testé tout un tas de trucs sur moi. Des nouveaux médocs. Qui doivent me stabiliser et que je pourrais continuer à prendre une fois sorti d'ici. Mais c'est pas miraculeux et ça mets beaucoup de temps à faire pleinement effet. Au début, c'était effets secondaires à la pelle. Je dormais à peine et je me levais tout le temps pour dégobiller. J'avais de la fièvre aussi et d'autres trucs que je vais pas forcément te d'écrire.

Son regard vers moi et il me sourit. Je suis toujours silencieux.

— Mais là, ça commence à faire effet et en plus, j'ai une vie à peu près dans la norme.

— Mais du coup, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

— C'est extrêmement simple. Parce que mon père ne veut pas de moi. Il ne veut pas de la maladie sur patte. L'hôpital d'ici essaie de le contacter mais il jour au fantôme. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'on me foute dehors je reste ici. Je sors dans le jardin derrière et puis je bosse mes cours. Je leur ai demandé si je ne peux pas aller au lycée mais tant que je ne suis pas parfaitement stable, je dois rester au repos.

— Et tu as des visites ?

Son sourire se fait mauvais et je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible.

— Ma mère une fois par mois. Je téléphone à Chloé dès que j'arrive à me voler mon propre téléphone qu'on me reprend tous les soirs alors qu'avec le décalage horaire, je ne peux lui parler que le soir, quand elle est en pause déjeuner au lycée. Mais le reste, pas une trace. Mes amis font les occupés. Mais bon, au moins, mon copain a eu la décence de me larguer. Pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs, tu vois.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t'aimait plus ?

— Ah mais si, je pense que si. C'est juste que dès que monsieur a attendu le mot bipolarité, il s'est carapaté les quatre fers en l'air. Comme si c'était contagieux, que je pouvais lui transmettre en l'embrassant.

— Mais c'est affreux.

— Bah oui, mais c'est bien vrai. Et le pire, c'est que c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Quand j'ai rompu avec Chloé, l'année dernière, juste après avoir été diagnostiqué, une fille est tombée amoureuse de moi. Je la trouvais super sympa, gentille comme tout et extrêmement prévenante. Et puis, contrairement à ma très chère meilleure amie, elle était dans le même pays que moi. Alors, j'ai foncé tête baissée. Mais comme je supportais mal mes médicaments, je fluctuais comme une montagne russe. Elle m'a lâchée quand elle a vu que même pour ses beaux yeux — et je te promets qu'ils l'étaient — je n'arrivais pas à me lever de mon lit et que je n'avais plus envie de rien, même pas de coucher avec elle. Elle a cru que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus alors que j'étais juste dans une phase dépressive et que je n'arrivais plus à rien. Alors, crois-moi, les amourettes, j'en ai un peu marre. Mon cœur s'en est suffisamment pris dans la tronche.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, alors je m'avance et je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon accolade au centuple, comme si ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un contre lui. Ca me fait un mal de chien.

— Tu sais Charles, c'est toi le Soleil. Moi, je suis qu'un arc-en-ciel derrière, qui te complète. Toi, t'es un Soleil bien brillant, qui est dynamique et qui adore sourire. Et ça m'insupporte de te voir mis dans une boîte comme ça. On peut pas enfermer le Soleil.

— T'es trop mignon Naru. Mais si seulement les gens d'ici pouvait t'entendre. Si seulement mon père pouvait t'entendre. Ça changerait tout.

— Tu as bien dit que tu ne sortais pas parce que ton père en a rien à faire de toi ? Mais si…Mais si tu venais un week-end chez moi, avec mes parents pour manger le bœuf bourguignon de ma mère, ça te plairait ?

Il me fait son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se relève d'un coup de sa position un peu avachie. Ca lui redonne de l'énergie, ce que je viens de lui dire.

— Carrément ! Faudrait que tes parents en discutent avec le psy, qu'ils reviennent demain ou quand ils auront le temps, comme je suis mineur et que ce ne sont pas mes responsables légaux. Il va falloir signer tout un tas de papiers, mais avec tout le temps que j'accumule ici, je pense bien qu'il peuvent le laisser sortir un peu et voir mon arc-en-ciel de cousin.

On se sourit tous les deux, et d'un même mouvement, on s'appuie sur le mur sur lequel il était précédemment.

— Ha, au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai acheté ça à un gars à la pause de midi. Je pensais bien que tu pouvais pas en avoir ici.

Je lui envoie un paquet de cigarette qui m'a couté la moitié de mon argent de poche. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les gens qu'on aime ?

— Je ne sais même plus quel goût ça a. Ca te dérange pas que j'en fume une devant toi ?

— T'inquiète, je pense bien t'accompagner. Je t'en piquée une.

Ses sourcils se froncent et je ris, haussant les épaules.

— Oui, je sais, tu es le plus âgé alors tu vas me faire la leçon et tu vas me dire que je ne vais pas entrer dans le club d'athlétisme du lycée en me détruisant les poumons, mais j'ai envie. La journée a été un peu éprouvante.

— J'allais pas te juger. C'est juste que maintenant, j'en ai plus que dix-neuf. T'es soulant, Naru.

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps où il venait passer le dimanche après-midi à la maison et j'en profite pour lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ne répliquant pas, il fouille dans sa poche et dégote un vieux baladeur mp3 qui semble avoir vécu une belle vie. Les écouteurs blancs pendouillent. Il en essuie l'un, comme pour le nettoyer et me le tend.

— Musique ? J'en ai une en tête sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Mais j'ai bien envie de te la faire écouter.

— Toujours le même style ?

— Je triche un peu. Elle date de quatre-vingt-sept.

J'attrape le fil qu'il me présente et l'insère dans mon oreille. Une chanson un peu vieillotte se répand dans l'air et il commence à battre des pieds. Je lui envoie le briquet, il ouvre la fenêtre et on commence tous les deux à fumer.

Mes yeux accrochent son carnet à dessin sur la table. Il a dessiné une plante verte en pot.

C'est au moment où je rentre chez moi que je reçois le sms de Gaara. Je ne salue même pas mes parents et je fonce vers ma chambre, où le téléphone est collé sur mon oreille et mon corps jeté sur le lit. J'ai les yeux vers le plafond quand je patiente derrière les tonalités.

— Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, annoncé-je immédiatement. Je me suis payé le monde dans les transports en communs et j'ai dû laisser passer deux trains devant mon nez. Je viens de rentrer.

— Ca ne fait rien. Comment vas-tu, comment vas ton cousin ?

Je me laisse glisser contre les couvertures, prêt à tomber. Je fonds comme du chocolat dans un micro-onde. Il est beaucoup trop mignon de s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi.

— Moi, ça va. Je suis crevé de la journée, parce que c'était assez riche en événement. Et mon cousin, il a l'air de bien aller mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser s'il reste encore dans cet endroit. Il a besoin de sortir, on se ressemble assez sur ce point.

— Et du coup, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Je respire profondément. Je suis un livre ouvert pour lui.

— Exactement. Je l'ai invité à manger un bœuf bourguignon chez nous dimanche midi. Faut encore que j'en parle à mes parents et qu'on fasse tous les papiers pour sa permission et que son père s'en mêle pas, mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça va le faire. Et…

Soudainement, j'écarquille les yeux et place ma main devant ma bouche.

— Merde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait se voir dimanche aprèm…je suis désolé Gaara ! Tu veux venir ? J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents et je suis absolument certain que mon cousin sera ravi de faire ta connaissance. Il ne faut pas du tout avoir peur de lui.

— C'est bon, je vais te laisser avec ta famille. Et…penses-tu que nous pourrons nous voir samedi après-midi ?

— Pas de problème ! Chez toi ou chez moi ? Ou même en ville si tu en as envie.

Un blanc me répond et j'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mes yeux se déplacent à toute vitesse dans la pièce pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

— On peut vraiment aller ou tu veux. Je sais que tu as besoin de sécurité et que tu n'es pas trop à l'aise chez toi parce que tu as toujours peur que quelqu'un entre dans ta chambre alors qu'on plus proches que deux amis devraient l'être. Mais vraiment, t'as aucune inquiétude à avoir vis-à-vis de moi ou de mes parents. Ils sont super sympas tu sais et moi, je ne te forcerais pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Et je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, ce n'était pas mon intention du tout.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, je réfléchissais simplement. C'est très gentil ce que tu dis et aussi que tu te préoccupes de ce que je vis. Je sais que pour toi, tes parents ont bien pris que je sortes avec toi. Mais les miens sont plus fermés et me font presque peur. Alors, j'ai peur qu'ils comprennent ce qui se trame entre nous et qu'ils me demandent de ne plus te voir. Parce que…ça va être dur de ne plus te voir.

Je rougis et me cache la tête dans un coussin.

— T'es trop chou à dire ça. Toi aussi, tu fais attention à moi et tout, alors c'est tout naturel de te rendre la pareille. Tu préfères chez moi donc ?

— Oui. Je me sentirais plus moi-même.

— Pas de problème alors. Je suis pressé de te voir. Ca me soule de ne pas être dans le même lycée que toi.

— Moi de même. Et je…

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté et le combiné qui se retrouve contre les vêtements de mon interlocuteur. Quelqu'un a dû venir le déranger. J'attends patiemment qu'il revienne vers moi pour qu'on finisse notre conversation.

— Désolé, il faut que j'aille manger. On se retéléphone demain soir ?

— Bien entendu. Mais…tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? Tu as été coupé j'ai l'impression.

— Non, laisse tomber. A demain, bonne nuit à toi.

Et il raccroche sans me laisser le temps de répondre. C'est presque sec et je regrette un peu de lui avoir demandé ce qui c'était passé. J'avais le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'important et je l'ai tout simplement manqué. Pendant quelques minutes, j'observe mon téléphone comme une statue à me poser plein de questions.

— Naruto, m'appelle ma mère. Tu viens manger ?

Je me lève d'un bond, abandonne tout sur mon lit et essayer de laisser mon état d'incompréhension avec moi dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, celui-ci est plutôt coriace et me suit dans la cuisine, ce que mes parents remarquent immédiatement.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as pu voir Charles ?

J'ai failli l'oublier, lui et mon invitation. Quel horrible cousin je fais, sérieusement.

— Oui, et d'ailleurs j'ai un truc à vous demander. Il a peur de sortir et de se retrouver en face de son père et sa mère est en France, pour son travail. Alors, du coup, ça fait huit mois qu'il est enfermé là-dedans et il en peut plus. C'est possible qu'il vienne manger avec nous dimanche ? Pour le bœuf bourguignon ?

— Eh bien…si nous arrivons à nous entendre avec le personnel de l'hôpital, il n'y a pas de problème. J'essaierais d'y passer demain après les cours, indique ma mère. Comme je suis la plus proche de lui, en tant que sa tante non par alliance, je devrais avoir plus de poids dans la décision. Du moins, je l'espère.

— Bonne nouvelle alors, tenté-je de sourire.

Je suis réellement heureux à l'intérieur que mon cousin sorte enfin de sa cage de Soleil, mais je n'arrive même pas à le montrer. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et qui n'arrive pas à passer outre. J'ai envie de m'écraser la tête dans la porcelaine grise des assiettes déposées devant nous.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous en veux toujours pour ce matin ? On est désolé d'avoir fait ça pour ton cousin. On ne voulait pas te stresser d'autant plus, avec l'entrée au lycée. Et après, le sujet n'est jamais réellement revenu sur la table. Alors…s'explique mon père en posant la main sur mon épaule.

— Non, non, c'est autre chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe monumentale et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

— Ca concerne l'école ? Tu t'es impliqué dans un projet que tu ne pourras pas tenir ?

— Non, ça concerne Gaara.

Les deux me font un micro-sourire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je leur en parle, si on exclu la fête des étoiles, quand il n'y avait encore rien entre nous.

— Tu veux en discuter avec nous ? m'interroge mon père.

— Oui, sinon j'aurais foutu mon sourire de façade et j'aurais parfaitement fait comme s'il se passait rien. Alors que là, je suis complètement paumé. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mais le repas va pas refroidir ou un truc comme ça ?

— On s'en fiche du riz, Naruto, c'est toi qui nous intéresse, complète ma mère.

Je fixe ses yeux bleus si semblables aux miens et je souris. Personne ne pourra jamais les remplacer. Ce sont les meilleurs parents au monde.

— En fait, on discutait du fait qu'on déplace le jour où on se voit parce que Charles vient, ce qui nous remets à samedi. Et je sais bien qu'il a peur du regard des autres, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre parce que le regard, ce n'est que le bas de la pyramide et ça peut aller jusqu'aux poings et à l'hôpital. Alors moi, je lui ai directement proposé de venir ici parce qu'on est en sécurité. Et je sais pas, il voulait dire quelque chose et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir forcé à le faire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être à fond derrière lui pour qu'il s'ouvre ou je sais pas quoi. Il me respecte à fond quand je veux passer du temps avec mes amis ou ma famille et je veux faire la même chose de son côté. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'être passé complètement à côté de ça. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je me laisse encore tomber dans l'assiette, cognant mon menton contre la céramique. J'ai un peu mal, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon cœur. J'ai mis le bon mot sur le sentiment qui me traverse à ce moment-là. C'est la peur.

— Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, vous comprenez. Je tiens à lui, à ce petit truc qu'on a et à ce qu'on essaie de construire.

— On te comprends Naruto. Mais essaie de discuter avec lui. La communication, c'est la clef. Tu décides du moment, par téléphone ou face à face. Mais il ne faut pas que tu laisses grandir ça dans ton cœur, parce qu'à un moment, tu vas exploser et ça va faire des dégâts, peut-être irréversibles. C'est le conseil que je peux te donner, me rassure ma mère. Et puis, si il y a le moindre problème, si tu veux du réconfort, de la glace ou des câlins, nous, on est là avec ton père. On ne va pas te lâcher, d'accord.

Je hoche la tête. Mais malgré les beaux discours, les sourires qu'on me lance, je ne vois que du gris céramique dans mon champ de vision.

J'ai gardé mon humeur morose et grise toute la semaine, jusqu'au samedi. Sakura s'en est même inquiétée, me posant beaucoup de questions, sans forcément obtenir des réponses. Je n'avais même plus la force de répondre aux professeurs et je n'ai pas beaucoup vu la bibliothèque et Madame Chiyo pendant ces quelques jours. Heureusement pour moi, je parviens à cacher parfaitement mes émotions lorsque je suis au téléphone avec Gaara. Il ne se doute de rien et ça me fait d'autant plus mal de lui mentir en ne lui racontant rien. Lui, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, même si j'ai montré par mes talents qu'on peut très bien ne pas être honnête au bout du fil.

Mes parents ont accepté qu'il vienne à la maison, il a même été invité pour déjeuner. Je lui ai transmis le message avec une fausse joie, parce que je vais devoir faire semblant jusqu'à ce qu'on discute de la situation. Ca ne va pas être facile, parce que je suis un livre ouvert pour lui. Il va tout deviner en quelques secondes et je vais être dans de beaux draps parce qu'accusé de mensonge.

C'est ainsi que ce matin, je me lève avec difficulté et non envie. Je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine et trouve ma mère en train de boire un thé et de lire de la poésie. Mon père est au travail, comme chaque dernier samedi du mois pour une histoire de je ne sais plus quoi — un truc de commercial qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de nous expliquer et qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment. Elle remarque immédiatement ma tête de déterré.

— Mal dormi ?

Je hoche la tête avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise.

— J'ai rêvé qu'il me quittait et qu'ensuite, tous mes amis me faisaient la tête parce qu'ils choisissaient son parti et non le mien. C'était affreux et j'ai failli envoyer des messages à tout le monde à trois heures du matin pour leur demander si j'étais toujours leur bon pote. Je n'en peux plus de crever de trouille maman, j'aimerais bien que tout se règle et qu'on retourne à une vie normale.

Je sais très bien que je me prends la tête pour pas grand chose et elle aussi, mais elle ne dira rien, ne fera pas de remarque également. Elle me soutiendra, elle me réconfortera. Et dans un sens, je suis presque certaine qu'elle va me faire lire de la poésie.

— C'est normal de crever de trouille, Naru. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive tout ça ! Ton père et moi, on y est passé aussi, chacun de notre côté quand on était un peu plus jeunes. Tu as l'impression que ta vie n'aura plus de sens si la personne te quitte et ça te déchire le cœur rien qu'à y penser. Mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Je ris et souris même. Elle est douée, rien qu'avec une phrase qu'elle ne voulait sans doute pas drôle.

— T'es déjà en train de le faire maman, mais comme tu veux.

— Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Gaara ? Des sentiments amoureux j'entends.

— Je crois que je commence à en avoir. Tu vois, tout doux, tout doucement. Ca prend son temps. Mais je crois que mon cœur, il fonctionne comme ça. Il y va doucement, il attend que la personne soit réellement sûre en face pour enfin se décider. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé avec Sakura, je croyais dur comme fer qu'elle était intéressée parce qu'elle passait toutes ses journées avec moi, alors qu'elle voulait simplement être mon amie. Et là, cette histoire de phrase coupée, ça m'a ralenti. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je…tiens à lui, c'est certain, on passe de bons moments ensemble et on prend soin l'un de l'autre. Et j'adore ça. Mais pour les sentiments, c'est encore extrêmement flou et je t'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder sur eux.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que la fameuse phrase de Gaara, c'était peut-être une déclaration ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Tu dis qu'il a été coupé par quelqu'un qui l'appelait pour manger. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, il a perdu tout le courage qu'il a accumulé pour te révéler ses sentiments et c'est pour ça qu'il a été sec dans sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il en voulait à l'univers de l'avoir arrêté et pas à toi, mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à le cacher. Peut-être qu'il ne t'en veux pas et qu'en fait, il va te faire sa déclaration aujourd'hui.

J'écarquille les yeux, qui se baissent à toute vitesse vers le livre de ma mère. Hugo. Étrangement, je m'en doutais.

— Maman, faut que t'arrête de lire des romantiques. Ça te monte à la tête.

Elle sourit et caresse la couverture de son livre. Je sais très bien que c'est un cadeau de mon père et qu'il y tient beaucoup. Moi, je ne comprends pas grand chose à tout ça. J'ai beau parler parfaitement français, je suis assez peu réceptif aux mots des poètes. Au grand damne de ma vis-à-vis.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la poésie qui me fasse dire des choses pareilles. Je pense que c'est mon cœur, tout simplement. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je me doute que ce soit risqué, surtout que tu vas sans doute te poser des questions et j'en suis tout à fait désolée. Mais ça peut être une possibilité.

— Alors ça va casser. Nous deux je veux dire. Parce que je ne vais pas réussir à lui répondre. Je ne pense pas encore des trucs pareils le concernant. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Il faut que vous en discutiez Naruto. Tous les deux. Parce que je ne suis pas dans sa tête, ni dans la tienne et vous n'avez sans doute pas la même manière de fonctionner que moi. Alors, je vous laisser gérer ça dans votre coin. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas besoin que ce soit réciproque.

— Ca m'étonnerait. Dans les films, quand la fille dit au mec qu'elle l'aime, le mec répond toujours que lui aussi et après y a le baiser entre eux. Et si ça marche pas, la fille elle passe à autre chose et les deux personnages ne seront jamais ensemble, chacun trouvera la personne de ses rêves et ils feront une sortie à quatre en riant et en buvant des jus de fruits colorés.

— Oui, mais tu n'es pas dans un film, et ça ne reflète pas du tout la réalité cette histoire. Les couples, ce n'est pas forcément une fille et un garçon, ce ne sont pas forcément des sentiments ou même…des relations plus physiques. Tu fais ce que tu veux, comme tu le souhaites, comme tu le sens et tu te sens à l'aise. Personne dans cette famille ne t'obligera à rien. Alors, souris un peu à la vie. Tu risques d'être étonné, petit arc-en-ciel.

Elle pose son doigt sur mon nez en souriant et en se levant de sa place. Elle dépose sa tasse vide dans l'évier et s'arrête devant moi.

— T'es coloré Naruto. Alors arrête d'être aussi gris. Ca ne te va pas.

Et elle s'enfuit vers le salon, s'installer un peu mieux pour lire l'un de ses auteurs préférés. Je me sens un peu con sur ma chaise à réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

Et cette sensation perdure jusqu'à midi. Sous la douche, dans ma chambre pour choisir mes habits, devant mes devoirs de biologie qui me prennent la tête et que je n'arrive pas à faire, le dos contre le mur dans le vestibule à attendre que Gaara débarque. Mon cœur et toute ma personne sursaute lorsque la sonnerie retentit et je me décolle avec difficulté. Devant la rougeur de la peinture, je prends une grande respiration et regarde droit devant moi. La main sur la poignée, je la tourne et découvre le regard menthe à l'eau de mon petit ami. Il sourit.

— Bienvenue chez moi ! Entre, ne te gêne pas.

Je le laisse passer devant moi et l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Si ça se trouve, je ne vais plus jamais le voir, il ne va plus jamais me sourire et ne plus jamais me fixer comme il le fait dans l'instant. Je me rapproche rapidement de lui, je lui enlève son manteau que j'accroche au porte manteau juste derrière moi et reviens ensuite à ma position précédente. Ma tête se rapproche de la sienne, mais il dévie son chemin vers le sol.

— Je…pas ici, il y a tes parents, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous voient.

Je suis un peu déçu, mais pas surpris. C'est le premier pas vers la rupture il refuse de m'embrasser. Pour faire bonne figure, je lance.

— Comme t'as envie, je ne vais pas t'obliger. Même si mes parents sont tout à fait ouverts sur le sujet.

— Je ne préfère pas.

Je lève les mains pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord et je l'amène au salon. J'ai l'impression de virer au gris foncé, proche des souris.

— Maman, Papa, je vous présente Gaara. Gaara, mes parents.

Les deux se présentent en s'abaissant et lui fait de même. Toute notre petite équipe passe ensuite à la cuisine ou le repas se passe sans encombre. Pour repousser le moment de la confrontation, je renvoie sans cesse la balle de la discussion aux deux adultes, que j'incite le plus possible à poser des questions au jeune homme à mes côtés, qui répond avec simplicité et sourire. Il ne semble pas gêné par cette intrusion dans sa vie personnelle, chose que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas subir sans exploser. J'aurais l'impression de passer un interrogatoire. Au moment de débarrasser, mes parents le rassurent tout de même.

— Désolés si on ressemblait à des policiers qui interrogeaient un suspect. On sait très bien que tu es tout à fait bien pour notre fils.

Le rouge écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers moi qui me cache derrière le mur entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Ca, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.

— Je…merci.

— C'est toi que nous devons remercier. Tu as mis un bout sourire sur les lèvres de notre fils.

Là, s'en est trop. J'attrape Gaara par la main et le traîne littéralement vers ma chambre. Je claque la porte derrière moi et je la verrouille même, pour avoir un semblant de tranquillité. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que mes parents ont la clef.

— Pardon pour le comportement de mes parents. Ils peuvent être assez rentre dedans quand ils s'y mettent. Et puis, ils adorent me faire tourner en bourrique.

— C'est très mignon, souligne-t-il.

Tout en disant cela, il ne me lâche pas la main. Mieux, il lit même nos doigts entre eux et se rapproche doucement de moi. Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il veut faire et mon cœur n'en est que plus heureux.

— Je t'envie, murmure-t-il avant de tout à fait m'embrasser, remarquant mon mouvement vers lui, qui équivaut à une acceptation de la proposition silencieuse. Nos lèvres se touchent doucement et il prolonge le contact en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je soupire d'aise et me sépare rapidement de lui. Ca ne peut plus attendre.

— Je croyais que tu m'en voulais. Alors, j'avais peur qu'on ne fasse plus jamais ça. Que t'allais profiter de cette après-midi pour rompre.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillent vivement et je peux encore une fois apercevoir leurs jolies nuances menthe à l'eau. Je pourrais me contenter que de ça.

— Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que qui te fait dire une pareille chose ?

— T'as été sec lundi, au téléphone. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, je t'ai demandé et tu m'as répondu sèchement. Et puis, dans le vestibule, j'ai cru que tu devenais distant.

Ses doigts se placent dans mon cou, il laisse tomber son front contre le mien. Il est tout proche sans vraiment l'être.

— Je…j'étais en colère contre ma sœur, parce qu'elle est venue me couper au mauvais moment. Je suis désolé si ça s'est fait sentir, parce qu'à la base, je voulais vraiment te dire autre chose. Et comme elle était à côté de moi, je n'ai pas pu le faire quand tu m'as posé la question. Pour le vestibule, je t'ai déjà expliqué. Ca me mets mal à l'aise, tout ça.

Je respire doucement, nos souffles se mêlant sans qu'on ne les distingue.

— Alors, c'était quoi, cette fameuse chose ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant qu'on est tout seul, sans personne pour nous déranger ?

— Je…je t'apprécies beaucoup Naruto, et j'aime beaucoup les moments qu'on passe ensemble. Je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens moi. C'est ça que je voulais te dire.

Nous relevons la tête en même temps, la cognant au passage. On grimace en cœur, en nous frottant l'endroit douloureux. Je glisse un baiser sur son front, lui sur le mien et je réplique.

— Je pense exactement la même chose, tu sais. Ca me va droit au cœur, ce que tu me dis. Ca me rassure aussi.

Il me fixe, je me plonge dans sa menthe à l'eau.

— Tant mieux alors, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Et son sourire, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mon dos, son parfum et la douceur de son haut aux couleurs marrons chassent la grisaille d'un coup de vent. L'arc-en-ciel est de retour.

Je suis dans mon lit à regarder le plafond comme un imbécile heureux. Le téléphone sur le ventre, je souris de toutes mes dents en pensant à hier. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble, à se faire des papouilles, à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien, à rire et à jouer à un jeu directement sur le sol de ma chambre. Lorsqu'il est reparti, je suis allé enlacer ma mère qui lisait sur le canapé, une fine couverture sur les genoux.

— Je t'adore maman, avais-je dis en souriant. Et puis, j'adore quand t'as raison.

— Il t'as révélé ses sentiments ?

— On peut dire ça. Y a pas eu de gros mot, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Et je ne me suis même pas senti obligé d'y répondre, même si dans une certaine manière, je l'ai fait. Je n'ai senti aucune pression ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je planais un peu, pour tout te dire.

Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et je suis venu me caler tout contre elle, posant les yeux sur les caractères français qu'elle apprécie tant. Et pour une fois, je n'ai fait aucune remarque. J'ai lu avec elle, jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne nous rejoindre et qu'on se décide à regarder un film un peu nul à la télé. Ca, c'est des soirées comme je les aimes. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire une fête d'enfer pour me sentir exister.

Et là, nous sommes dimanche, je sens les bonnes odeurs de cuisine à travers ma porte. Je ne suis pas encore levé, bien que réveillé depuis un quart d'heure. Je réfléchis à toute sorte de chose et la première qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que mon plafond est drôlement moche, tout blanc, assez décrépis. Il est temps de le repeindre et je connais deux personnes qui seraient ravies de m'aider dans mon entreprise. Tout guilleret, je cours dans les couloirs en claquant la porte et je me dirige vers mon père, qui doit sans doute jouer au gouteur pour le bœuf bourguignon familial.

— Voilà notre petite marmotte. Alors, bien dormi ?

Je m'étire un peu pour leur montrer que c'est le cas et réplique, en me laissant tomber contre la chaise.

— Ouaip, totalement bien. Je me suis endormi comme un caillou. Mais après, je me suis réveillé avec une vue affreuse au-dessus de moi.

— Une araignée était en train d'observer son prochain festin, c'est à dire ta personne ? blague mon père en se retournant vers moi.

Je fais une grimace de dégout, imaginant une de ces bestioles avec des baguettes et un bavoir afin de me dévorer. Quelle vision d'horreur. Remuant la tête pour chasser cette image abominable, j'explique mon idée.

— Mon plafond. J'ai l'impression qu'on y a pas touché depuis que je suis né. Alors, je me demandais, comme Charles vient à la maison et que je crois qu'il aime bien peindre, on pourrait peut-être s'en occuper cette après-midi. Et puis, je suis quasiment certain que tu dois avoir un sacré stock de peinture dans ton atelier papa.

Mes deux parents écarquillent les yeux et je penche la tête, totalement surpris de cette réaction démesurée à mon idée.

— Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca vous plait pas ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Dites quelque chose au lieu de me regarder comme des poissons tout juste sortis de l'eau. Vous faites un peu flipper comme ça.

— Tu viens de découvrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Avec deux semaines d'avance. C'est assez embêtant, à vrai dire. Alors, on se demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir t'offrir, maintenant que tu sais tout, baragouine ma mère.

— Hein ? n'arrivé-je qu'à répondre, abasourdis.

— Nous voulions profiter d'un week-end chez tes amis ou même chez ton petit-ami pour pouvoir repeindre ton plafond en arc-en-ciel, parce que tu adores répéter que tu en es un, et à juste titre. Les peintures sont cachées dans le garage pour ne pas que tu mettes la main dessus.

— J'adore votre idée, c'est trop cool !

Les deux rient et font la grimace en même temps. Ils ont l'air gênés.

— Oui, mais tu viens de nous la piquer. On est chocolat maintenant. Surtout qu'on n'aura pas d'éclair de génie de cette qualité avant des années et des années. Peut-être même jamais, t'en rends-tu compte, s'excite ma mère en me faisant dos, son bœuf bourguignon demandant son attention.

— Vous êtes les parents les plus géniaux de toute la terre. Alors vous allez forcément trouver quelque chose qui va me plaire à cent pour cent. Mais…du coup, on peut faire ça cette après-midi, avec Charlot ?

J'essaie de faire les petits yeux de chatons, ceux qui les feront forcément craquer. Je suis assez doué à ce jeu-là, surtout avec mes parents. Leur cœur est comme de la guimauve.

— Ca lui changera les idées et on pourra passer un super moment entre cousin. Et puis, vous me connaissez, vous savez très bien que je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé tout seul, de ne pas avoir pris la moindre nouvelle le concernant. C'est assez désespérant.

— Tu joues sur la corde sensible-là, déclare mon père. Et comme tu tiens de ta mère, tu es doué. Ce n'est pas juste, je n'arrête pas de me faire avoir par cette famille.

Dès lors, je sais que j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais. Je saute dans les bras de mon père et le serre dans mes bras. Ma mère en profite pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue, tout en reprenant son bœuf. Je sens que cette journée va être exceptionnelle.

— Bon, bah alors, je vais me laver et on ira chercher Charlot à l'hôpital !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour prendre ma douche. Je suis excité comme une puce à l'idée de le voir et de passer la journée avec lui. Je repense à notre enfance, quand nos parents s'adressaient encore la parole — enfin, surtout son père, étant donné que sa femme était en France pour son travail. On passait des après-midis entières à se promener dans le jardin de la maison, à se courir après. Je me souviens parfaitement d'un soir, juste avant qu'il parte en Bretagne pour son été. On avait supplié mes parents de dormir à la belle étoile dans une petite tente qu'on avait plantée dans le jardin. On était sous nos sacs de couchage et on regardait les étoiles à travers la toile peu épaisse de notre maison éphémère. Et il avait dit quelque chose qui est resté gravé dans ma mémoire depuis ce temps-là.

— Tu sais Naru, j'envie un peu les copains à l'école, parce qu'ils ont des frères et sœurs. Mais nous deux, en fait, on est comme des frères qu'on a jamais eu. Alors maintenant, je suis plus jaloux. Parce que je t'ai toi.

Avec le temps, je pense que j'aurais mieux réagis qu'un pauvre _ouais_ que je lui avais lancé. Je pense que je l'aurais tout simplement serré dans mes bras en lui disant que je ressens exactement la même chose. Et en entrant dans la voiture, je me promets de lui en faire part quand on se reverra.

Pour égayer le trajet, je propose un peu de musique directement inspirée de la liste de lecture de Charles. Ces année-là sont assez contagieuses et entrainantes.

— J'ai l'impression de me replonger dans mon adolescence. C'est assez drôle comme sensation.

— T'y repense parfois ? Ca te manque ?

Nous sommes à un feu, alors j'en profite pour l'interroger. Depuis ses révélations, j'ai encore plus envie de le connaître.

— Parfois, oui. Je vivais à la capitale à l'époque, et je me sentais un peu libre, un peu invincible aussi. Je passais mon temps dans des carnets à dessin à esquisser le monde et à rêver. J'étais un peu un rêveur.

— Et…avec l'autre garçon, comment ça s'est passé ?

Il sourit et le feu passe au vert. Lorsque le virage est passé, il me lance, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

— C'est une longue histoire tu sais. Beaucoup trop longue pour être racontée pendant un trajet de voiture. Mais promis, un jour, tu la sauras.

Je m'enfonce un peu dans mon siège, déçu. Je déteste quand il fait le mystérieux j'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse à me vendre des trucs et à me les retirer juste au moment de les toucher du bout des doitgs. Il fait bien son job de commercial.

— Par contre, cette après-midi, tu pourras voir les carnets que j'utilisais quand j'avais ton âge. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse.

— Papa, t'es un artiste hors du commun pour moi. T'es un génie, t'es absolument génial et tu es une sorte de modèle pour moi. Alors, bien sûr que je veux les voir.

J'ai bien fait attention de prononcer cette phrase alors que nous sommes à nouveau à un feu. J'avais peur qu'il pile et que nous ayons un accident. Vu la tête qu'il fait, je me dis que c'était une bonne idée.

— Tu es sincère ?

— Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas vous mentir avec maman. Et puis de toute façon quand je le fais, vous le remarquez tout de suite.

Il rit et nous redémarrons. Nos sourires ne quittent pas nos lèvres jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Et le mien s'agrandit même lorsque j'aperçois mon cousin dans le grand hall d'entrée, un sac de voyage entre les jambes, ce qui me surprend au plus haut possible.

— Salutations mes plus sincères. Je suis super content de vous voir ! se lève-t-il en soulevant son possible bagage. C'est toujours bon pour que je rentre demain matin et que je passe la nuit chez vous ?

— Toujours, complète mon père.

— Bah parce que d'après la tête de Naru, je dirais qu'il n'était pas au courant. On dirait qu'il vient de voir un martien débarquer.

Je crois que je souris tellement que mes zygomatiques me font mal. Pour une surprise, s'en est une excellente.

— C'était un peu fait exprès, confie mon père en se penchant vers lui, la main cachant sa bouche.

Heureux comme pas deux, je vais serrer mon cousin dans mes bras, priant pour ne pas lui casser les épaules avec ma force de moule. Le Soleil brille de toutes ses forces et l'arc-en-ciel que je suis l'accompagne avec joie.

La voiture se transforme en une véritable cacophonie sur roues. Nous chantons tous les trois un peu de travers et complètement faux ce que l'auto-radio crache depuis le téléphone portable de Charles, qui est branché grâce à un fil. Mon père est forcément le plus concentré des trois, vis-à-vis de la route. Mais nous, les petits jeunes, on ne se gêne pas pour laisser sortir nos poumons. Je crois que pour moi, c'est ma joie inexpliquée de le revoir qui s'exprime au travers ses cris. Et même si je ne suis pas devin, c'est assez facile de deviner que de son côté, c'est sa liberté enfin retrouvée, même si c'est pour une journée, qui dessine ce grand sourire sur ses lèvres et qui donne du corps à sa voix.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, ma mère nous attends tranquillement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une esquisse de sourire. Elle rit lorsqu'elle aperçoit nos danses un peu étranges qui accompagnent la musique qui vient de s'éteindre. On avance vers elle de cette manière, comme des algues qui se promènent dans la mer et qui se laissent guider par le courant. On se fiche un peu du regard des voisins qui doivent nous observer depuis les fenêtres de chez eux ; on est chez nous, on fait ce qu'on veut.

Charles embrasse sa tante et en profite pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne lui rend pas immédiatement son accolade, ne comprenant pas forcément d'où vient ce mouvement.

— Merci de vous être battue pour m'avoir ici. Je sais qu'avec l'hôpital, ça n'a pas dû être très facile, comme je suis mineur.

C'est à ce moment-là que les douces mains de ma maman viennent rencontrer le tissu lisse de l'anorack de mon cousin. L'étreinte est serrée, je vois immédiatement qu'elle est émue par cette démonstration d'affection. Je ne suis pas le seul de la famille à apprécier cette être qui nous retourne tout le cœur.

— On va dire que le fait d'avoir des liens familiaux avec toi m'a aidé. Ainsi qu'un coup de téléphone de ta mère, qui a assuré que j'étais une personne de confiance et qu'elle déléguait entre guillemets ses droits vers moi pour cette journée. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tout. Mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant les révélations, non ? La viande va refroidir.

Les estomacs gargouillant de plaisir — je n'ai pas avalé le moindre petit déjeuner — nous passons dans un endroit un peu plus chaud. L'automne est en train de tomber sur Konoha. J'adore cette saison, avec le orange, l'Arbre, le lac qui m'est encore secret, les feuilles que je peux imprimer sur le papier avec mes idées et mes crayons. Je repense aux carnets de mon père. Je vais enfin pouvoir comparer nos niveaux à des âges équivalents. Je vais encore me sentir tout petit, je le sens.

— Ca sent super bon Tata Kushina ! indique Charlot en passant la porte d'entrée.

— Je te remercie. Bien, Naruto, va montrer sa chambre à ton cousin et allez vous laver les mains. Le repas est prêt.

Je le guide vers ma pièce personnelle. C'est vrai que nous avons aussi une chambre d'amis, mais connaissant le brun aux bouclettes généreuses, il va vouloir discuter la nuit — et mes parents en sont parfaitement au courant. Alors, pour éviter toute cavalcade dans les couloirs, il a été immédiatement placé avec moi. Lorsqu'il découvre le lit d'appoint qu'on a été déterré au fin fond du garage, il sourit de toutes ses dents. J'ai fait le lit en deux temps trois mouvement et il s'empresse d'aller tester la solidité de la chose.

— J'ai envie de faire un truc complètement hors du commun et super cool.

— Quoi donc, cher cousin ?

— J'ai envie de sauter sur mon lit en beuglant des chansons des années soixante-dix.

— Je te promets qu'on le fera. Mais après mangé. Mon estomac est plus fort que mon envie de rigoler avec toi.

Il se marre comme une baleine et me frappe les cotes avec le coude. Des boucles devant les yeux, il me lance.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, espèce de ventre sur pattes ?

— Parce que justement. Je suis un ventre sur pattes.

Et je m'enfuis vers le couloir en suivant le délicieux fumé du bœuf bourguignon. Lorsqu'on s'attable, la viande est déjà dans les assiettes, accompagnée de riz blanc. La sauce dégouline avec joie pour tâcher la céréale claire et je me régale rien qu'avec les yeux.

— Encore deux minutes et j'allais vous appeler. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

— On prévoyait nos activités de cette après-midi. T'inquiète pas maman, rien de bien méchant.

— Tu lui a parlé de ton plafond ?

Je me frappe le haut de la tête avec la paume de la main et soupire. J'avais complètement oublié alors qu'on en a parlé ce matin.

— Le plafond ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au plafond ? Tu as peur d'une araignée et tu as besoin de Charlot le super-héros pour l'écraser ?

Je roule des yeux et me plonge dans les siens, vert émeraude. Je sais qu'il tient ça de sa mère, qui ne ressemble pas beaucoup à la mienne.

— Je comptais repeindre mon plafond cette après-midi et comme je t'ai vu dessiner, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

Ses pupilles s'éclairent d'un coup, comme si je venais de proposer la meilleure activité de tous les temps. A vrai dire, je suis assez fier de moi.

— Sérieux ? Vous avez assez de rouleau, de pinceaux et d'escabeaux ?

— Ils ont dû tout acheter en double, non ? Vu qu'ils avaient prévus de me faire ça pour mon anniversaire et que je les ai démasqués ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je me moque d'eux et c'est extrêmement gratifiant. Leur sourire un peu de travers me confortent dans mon idée. Je deviens moqueur et j'adore ça. Surtout quand mon frisé de voisin se joint à moi.

— Oh, surtout que c'est dans deux semaines. Et comme il est assez exceptionnel comme gosse, ça va être dur de retrouver une idée aussi géniale. Vraiment Tata et Tonton, j'ai mal pour vous.

— Et si nous mangions ? coupe mon père en attrapant sa fourchette de son poing.

Comme la nourriture est française, nous utilisons des couverts adaptés. Surtout que la sauce a tendance à glisser sur les baguettes et à les tâcher assez violemment. Et puis, c'est tout aussi intéressant de se reconnecter de temps en temps à ses vieilles racines.

— Tu vois, il essaie de changer de sujet pour ne pas accepter qu'ils se soient fait battre par un gosse qui n'a même pas la moitié de leur âge. Ça doit les embêter.

Et pour bien terminer cette petite réplique, je gobe une bouchée du mets divin qui refroidit devant moi.

— Maman, c'est un pur bonheur ce plat. Absolument réussi, comme d'habitude.

Un sourire magnifique apparaît sur ses lèvres et les moqueries redescendent rapidement. Le repas reprend alors, sous une avalanche de compliment.

— File moi le bleu, je viens de finir avec le rose.

— Hé, mais attends, je croyais que c'était moi qui allait faire le rose ! Toi, t'es censé de charger du violet.

Chacun sur nos escabeaux, on se chamaille un peu avec nos pinceaux trempés de peinture. Le plafond avance bien, ça en devient absolument magnifique. Ma chambre ne ressemble plus à rien, avec tout ces bâches sur mes meubles et les deux guignols qui sont plantés au milieu — je parle de mon cousin et moi et non de mes parents qui nous observent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je les entends rire à travers la musique qui crée une ambiance plus propice au jeu qu'à la décoration. Je sens presque leurs jambes qui gigotent de l'envie de danser. C'est vrai que mon père a toujours été fan de ces années, même s'il ne comprenait pas grand chose au moment où il est né.

— Vous savez, vous pouvez venir au milieu si ça vous chante, on va pas vous arroser. Ça se voit que vous crevez d'envie de danser ! leur indiqué-je en reprenant une gerbe de rose.

— Et comment tu le sais ? m'interroge ma mère en se rapprochant doucement de ma position, les bras croisés sur son tablier de cuisine qu'elle utilise comme protection.

— Il n'y a pas que vous qui savez lire en moi. Moi aussi je sais le faire, parce que vous êtes mes parents et qu'à force, je vous connais bien. Et puis, je ne vous ai jamais vu danser. J'aimerais bien avoir cet honneur.

— En plus, la prochaine, c'est _Mr Blue Sky_ ! Elle va drôlement bien avec ce qu'on est en train de faire, rajoute Charles en piochant à son tour dans la couloir, à ses pieds sur l'escabeau.

— Tu les connais par cœur ? sourié-je en me retournant vers lui.

— Ouaip. Et puis celle-ci, c'est ma préférée. Parce que j'adore le bleu. Et puis, elle me fait rire.

— J'aurais parié sur le vert. Avec ton allure de plante verte, me moqué-je.

Il me tire la langue comme toute défense et j'éclate totalement de rire.

— Alors je serais une plante bleue si ça te chante. M'enfin, tout ça pour dire que celle-ci, je suis capable de te la chanter les yeux fermés. Alors ne vous gênez pas tonton et tata. Venez danser pendant que je fais mon show.

Il descend de son perchoir et attrape un pinceau qui n'a pas été utilisé. Il l'utilise comme micro et attend le début de la chanson. Les deux adultes vont se placer au centre de la pièce et moi, je continue mon travail en observant. Le plafond ne va pas se repeindre tout seul.

Au début, c'est lent et assez gauche. J'ai un œil sur la piste et un autre sur les lattes colorées. Et puis, au rythme des paroles de mon cousin, les deux se décoincent un peu et finissent même par se lâcher complètement. L'ambiance en devient presque électrique et les trois sautent comme des kangourous dans la pièce.

— Heureusement que je suis là pour bosser, murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Mais mes lèvres ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'étirer, mon rire de sortir de ma gorge et mon cœur démarrer dans ma poitrine. Je me sens bien, parfaitement bien en famille de cette manière. Je sais que c'est un peu utopique, presque irréaliste comme scène. Mais je m'en fiche un peu. Parce que je suis en plein dedans. Parce que je le vis à fond. Parce que ça fait de moi qui je suis. Parce que ça me rend fier aussi.  
Exactement comme ces couleurs au-dessus de ma tête.


	7. Anniversaire

Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. Nous sommes le dix octobre, il est cinq heures trente huit du matin et je suis réveillé depuis une demi-heure, attendant le moindre bruit dans la maison pour sauter sur mes deux pieds et aller faire un câlin à mes parents. Pour passer le temps, je joue sur mon téléphone, presque embêté que personne ne soit réveillé pour discuter avec moi.  
À six heures, la cuisine remue enfin et je sors de la chaleur des couvertures comme un boulet de canon. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, je me colle au mur du couloir pour espionner mes parents qui doivent être en train de discuter de moi.

— On le réveille et on lui offre son cadeau tout de suite ou on attend ce soir ? demande mon père, les yeux hagards à côté de la machine à café.

— Oh, je me doute qu'il soit de la partie ce soir. On est vendredi, il n'a vu personne depuis deux semaines mis à part Sakura. C'est quasiment certain qu'il va nous abandonner.

Je souris tristement. C'était bien entendu mon intention — c'est impressionnant comment ma mère me connait aussi bien — mais personne ne m'a contacté. J'ai essayé de leur donner l'idée, mais j'avais simplement l'impression de causer à des murs. Le pire est sans doute Gaara, qui joue au fantôme depuis une semaine entière. J'ai essayé de le voir avant hier pendant l'après-midi que j'avais pour une fois libre — la sienne l'est systématiquement — mais je sens qu'il a prétexté une option pour ne pas qu'on se rencontre. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et je déteste les non-dits. Ça me fait tourner en bourrique.

— N'est-ce pas Naruto que j'ai tout bon ? hurle ma mère à travers les murs de la cuisine.  
J'écarquille les yeux et me déplace latéralement vers l'entrée, montrant ma petite tête. La blonde sourit délicatement, les mains sur les hanches.

— Tu sais, tu as beau ressembler à Marato, tu n'es pas un vrai ninja. Je t'ai entendu sortir.  
Je m'approche à petits pas, attendant quelque chose, qui heureusement ne tarde pas trop.

— Mais comme tu grandis aujourd'hui, tu vas devenir un grand ninja. En tout cas, moi, j'en suis certaine.

Je vais m'effondrer dans ses bras, à moitié triste et à moitié heureux. Ce sont des sentiments étranges.

— Joyeux anniversaire Naruto, rajoute mon père en venant de joindre à notre câlin.

Et là, au creux de leurs bras, j'éclate en sanglots. Je renifle fort, je me frotte les yeux, mon visage est tout rouge.

— Fiston ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir seize ans ? m'interroge mon père.

— Si...mais...mais...j'ai l'impression d'être tout...tout seul... Je...personne ne répond à mes...messages depuis la semaine dernière...Sakura est un mur, Gaara un fantôme. Alors, quand...vous avez dit que j'allais vous abandonner... ça m'a fait un mal...de chien dans le cœur... Parce que vous...vous...vous êtes pas comme eux. Vous êtes là.

— Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour de simple paroles. Tu sais, on s'attend à ce que tu nous abandonne à un moment pour préférer la compagnie de tes amis. Tour simplement parce que nous aussi on l'a fait à un moment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu te nous aimes pas, ça veut dire que tu t'émancipes. C'est pas grave du tout. C'est même bien, me rassure ma mère en me caressant le dos.

— Mais nous, on sera toujours là pour sécher tes larmes toutes chaudes, comme aujourd'hui. Si tu en as besoin, si tu n'as plus la force, si les gestes deviennent trop répétitifs ou trop compliqués. Il suffit simplement que tu demandes.

Mon père, après avoir terminé sa réplique, passe ses doigts sous mes joues pour prendre l'eau qui en dégouline encore. Il m'arrache un sourire.

— Et pour tes amis, je suis certaine qu'ils te préparent un truc en secret, comme eux ont l'habitude. Tu les fais graviter autour de ton univers Naruto, ils ne peuvent pas subitement se décrocher.

Elle me colle un baiser sur le front et je me recule doucement de leur étreinte chaleureuse.

— Je vous aime tellement. Et je trouve que je vous le dis jamais assez. Alors, voilà.

— Au fait, regarde sur ta chaise. Il y a un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Je m'empresse de la tirer vers moi, de découvrir le sachet aux couleurs bleu ciel qui cache sans doute mon cadeau. Je plonge mes mains à l'intérieur et déniche un carnet blanc aux grains raisins ainsi que des aquarelles.

— C'est neuf, mais c'est exactement les mêmes que les miens. Je te transmets mon héritage, en quelque sorte. Parce que toi aussi, tu es un magicien des couleurs, m'indique mon père. Et tu vas faire de grandes choses.

— C'est magnifique... je...merci beaucoup les parents !

Je les serre une dernière fois dans mes bras avant que mon ventre nous ramène à la réalité. J'ai une faim de loup. Je m'installe donc à ma place et déjeune avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. L'heure de départ avance et mon magnifique cadeau dans le sac, je me dis qu'à défaut d'avoir des amis, j'aurais au moins mon monde et mes dessins pour me tenir compagnie. Les couleurs ne m'abandonneront jamais.

Mais mes jolies phrases sont complètement contre carrées par la sonnerie qui retentit dans le vestibule. Un sourcil levé de surprise, je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand. Je tombe directement dans une marre de menthe à l'eau.

— Joyeux anniversaire Naruto, glisse-t-il en souriant discrètement.

Je lui attrape la cravate et le ramène violemment contre moi. Je ne l'embrasse pas parce que je n'ai aucune envie de l'agresser. Mais je le serre de toutes mes forces dans mes bras, froissant sa veste d'uniforme et la mienne au passage.

— Tout va bien ? m'interroge-t-il à demie voix.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment, Gaara. Alors, merci.

Et mes yeux se plongent dans ce bleu d'octobre au-dessus de moi. Mon anniversaire commence bien.

J'ai les amis les plus géniaux de l'univers. J'ai envie de le hurler lorsqu'ils toquent tous les cinq à la porte de chez moi, sur les environs de dix-huit heures trente. Moi, je suis déjà changé et en jogging, prêt à me détendre pour cette fin de soirée tranquille avec mes parents. Mais eux, ils sont drôlement bien apprêtés.

— Merde, t'aurais pas dû répondre, jure Kiba. Ma petite blague ne va pas marcher si c'est toi qui est en face de nous.

Je lève les sourcils d'incompréhension complète et demande expressément des explications.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

— On vient te kidnapper pour la soirée. Vu que c'est ton anniversaire, espèce de blond, reprend le brun au sourire un peu animal.

— Mais...

— Tu croyais vraiment qu'on avait oublié ? T'es notre pote depuis des années et des années Naru, ça ne va pas bouger avant qu'on soit vœux et croulants et qu'on radote sur les mêmes histoires. Alors bien sûr qu'on a prévu un truc pour ce soir ! Un vendredi, on va pas laisser passer ca.

Et comme ce matin quand Gaara est apparu comme si de rien n'était, j'ai envie de les serrer dans mes bras. Je me jette donc dans le tas et manque de me retrouver par terre. Mais chaque personne y mets un peu du sien et les parfums se mélangent dans mes narines.

— J'avais peur que vous m'ayez zappé. J'avais l'impression de parler à des murs quand je m'adressais à vous et ça me foutait les jetons.

— Ça, réplique Tenten, c'est parce qu'il y en a un qui ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa bouche. N'est-ce pas Kiba ?

Le susnommé grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante et croise les bras sur la poitrine.

— Ça fait presque un mois que c'est décidé. Mais tu sais, c'était dur de ne pas te parler. C'était dur de répondre des monosyllabes quand tu t'adressais à moi au lycée, me rassure Sakura. Mais c'est génial de te voir réagir comme ça, ça montre qu'on avait raison de faire ça.

Je souris mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais ce matin à cause de leur silence. La présence de mes amis m'est vitale et c'était en train de me faire devenir aussi fade qu'une ciel blanc. Je n'étais plus un arc-en-ciel.

— M'enfin, va enfiler quelque chose de plus beau, on t'amène dîner ! termine Kiba en me poussant vers l'entrée. Et appelle tes parents aussi.

Ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Ils sont déjà là, sur le pas de la porte à nous regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère a laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

— J'avais raison Minato. Il nous abandonne. Mais regarde le sourire sur ses lèvres. Jamais je ne serais mécontente de le voir. C'est l'une des choses les plus lumineuse chez lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner vers eux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent que j'ai tout entendu à travers les rires de mes amis. Alors je lui adresse un rapide sourire un peu lointain et carrément en coin et je sors de la maison, agrippant mon porte-monnaie qui se retrouve dans ma poche de manteau. Je fais deux pas dans la rue que je tombe nez à nez avec Gaara.

— T'as tout raté ! l'invective Kiba en lui donnant une frappe sur l'épaule. Mais je t'excuse, t'es jamais venu ici alors t'as pu te perdre. Surtout que les instructions de Shikamaru sont pas les plus simples à suivre.

— Hé, mais je fais ce que je peux ! C'est pas ma faute si son sens de l'orientation est affreux et qu'il se saurait pas se retrouver sur un boulevard !

Je meurs d'envie de les couper, de leur dire qu'il sait très bien où j'habite. Mais le regard froncé du rouge m'indique de ne pas piper mot. Alors j'éclate de rire pour suivre les autres et je salue mon petit ami d'un signe de la main, comme une connaissance.

— C'est sympa de l'avoir invité, c'est vrai qu'on a pu vraiment avoir l'occasion de se revoir depuis la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Il doit se demander à quoi je joue. Je suis simplement entré dans son jeu. Celui de l'hypocrisie.

Nous démarrons donc tous vers une destination qui me reste inconnue, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question. Deux groupes se forment alors ; un composé de Gaara, Shikamaru et Kiba. Le second de Sakura, de Tenten, de Neji et de moi.

— Naruto, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches ? Pourquoi t'es aussi froid avec lui ? me secoue Sakura, le plus doucement possible.

— Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut. Qu'on ne sache rien sur nous deux. Alors je fais le mec qu'il seulement vu une fois pour une journée à la plage et un restau de ramen. Rien de plus.

— Et ça...te dérange pas ?

Je plante mes yeux dans le décor et évite en tout état de cause les yeux de mes amis.

— Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne vais pas le forcer. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous le sachiez, vous êtes les personnes les plus proches de moi, hormis mes parents. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il a honte de moi ou même de nous. Et ça me ronge, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je me retourne vers eux et essaie de sourire. Le cœur n'y est pas et je suis parfaitement incapable de leur cacher.

— C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'il passe ce matin pour me dire bonjour et me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Enfin bon. Je...j'ai rien contre vous mais je crois que je vais faire mariner tout ça un peu et m'éloigner quelques minutes.

Mes pas accélèrent et je me place entre les deux groupes. Les mains dans les poches de ma veste, je lève les yeux vers le ciel ; il n'y a pas d'étoiles, les nuages cachent la lune. Le bleu ne fait pas du bien, il est presque effrayant. Saleté d'objet céleste.

— Si même vous, vous y mettez, souligné-je en français, ça ne va pas le faire.

Si Charles était avec moi, je pense que je lui demanderais une cigarette pour évacuer tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'en ai besoin. Sans grand espoir, je farfouille dans mes poches. Le sourire réapparaît lorsque le bâton de nicotine touche mes doigts. Je le sors de là et découvre un briquet greffé av _ec une élastique. Un petit mot l'accompagne._

 _Petit present de ta plante verte de cousin. Le briquet est à tes couleurs. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te ramène un paquet (évite d'en parler à tes parents, mais je préfère que tu fumes un peu sous mon couvert qu'avec des gens peu recommandables) (sérieusement, je ne pensais pas utiliser ce mot un jour. Je deviens vieux.)_

J'éclate de rire à la vue de ce petit cadeau et lève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Je murmure un remerciement en Français, pour ne pas qu'on me comprenne — comme si c'était secret. Je cloue la clope dans mon bec et l'allume, sous les interrogations de mes amis qui finissent par me rejoindre de l'arrière.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? me secoue Sakura.

— C'est juste comme ça, de temps en temps. C'est un cadeau de Charles.

— Ton cousin ?

— T'en connais d'autres toi ? Bien sûr que je parle de mon cousin. Et je te préviens, je n'ai aucune envie que tu me fasses la leçon. Je sais que mes poumons vont flétrir et tout ce que tu veux. Mais c'est soit ça, soit je fais une grosse connerie. J'ai besoin de me décharger sur quelque chose. Si tu ne veux pas sentir, tu peux t'éloigner, je t'en voudrais même pas.

Elle me fixe, visiblement choquée par ce que je viens de raconter. Mais je m'en fiche. Mais il n'y a pas que les pupilles brunes de la jeune femme qui m'accrochent, il y en a d'autres, beaucoup plus menthe à l'eau. Les sourcils bruns, non colorés, se froncent encore une fois et je le vois ralentir, abandonnant les garçons. Il prend un risque qu'on découvre tout, tout ça pour me faire la leçon. Pathétique.

— Ha, j'existe ? C'est quand je commence à faire des conneries que je suis visible à tes yeux ? La prochaine fois, je traverserais la route sans regarder et qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais le droit à une discussion de plus de dix minutes.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à fumer et à être en colère ? Tu n'es pas content d'aller au restaurant avec nous ?

— Bien sûr que si. Mais j'aimerais aussi m'y rendre avec mon petit-ami. C'est pour ça que je fume. Parce que sinon, je vais te faire la tête pendant toute la soirée, ça va être froid, sec et tout ce que tu veux et ça sera triste. Je fume pour me décharger de mes sentiments qui craignent bien. Alors, sérieusement, ne me fais pas la leçon s'il te plait.

— Je ne t'embrasserais pas avec une haleine pareille, je te préviens.

— Parce que tu comptais le faire ? lancé-je, assez sarcastique. Mince, si j'avais su.

— Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

— Mais quel sens de la déduction. Bon sang ce que tu m'impressionnes !

J'expire un peu de fumée au-dessus de moi et le regarde à nouveau. Il n'est pas en colère, ni même choqué ou vexé. Non, dans ses yeux dansent une certaine forme de déception.

— Je te reconnais plus. Tu n'as jamais été aussi dur.

— Je sais, laché-je en terminant ma cigarette et en remettant mes mains au fond de mes poches.

Un petit moment de blanc et il continue.

— Tu ne t'excuses même pas ? Tu es fier à ce point-là ?

— Et toi, tu t'excuses d'avoir honte de moi ? craché-je subitement.

Je hausse un peu la voix, ce qui fait se retourner mes petits camarades. Je prépare déjà mon petit mensonge au cas où ils me posent des questions. Mais ces derniers se taisent et continuent leur route. Les voix se baissent de notre côté, même si la colère ne bouge pas d'un iota.

— Honte de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu n'as parlé de moi à personne. Je te dis pas de faire une annonce publique mais essaie d'en discuter avec des gens de confiance, avance doucement le sujet et vois s'ils peuvent être homophobe ou alors trouver ça horrible. Fais des recherches en amont. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux, causer d'une connaissance que j'aurais inventé sur le coup. Je sais que tu prends soin de moi, que tu fais attention à ce que tu dis et tu fais et je t'en remercie. Mais j'aimerais au moins dire à mes amis que je te connais un peu mieux qu'un gars que j'ai vu une fois. Tu vois ?

— Je ne compte pas faire d'annonce publique. Il n'y a rien à dire à ma famille ou à mes amis.

Je m'arrête subitement, comme frappé par la foudre. J'ai l'impression de rêver, d'avoir mal compris.

— Pardon ? Rien à dire ?

— Tout à fait. Il y a un problème ?

— Tu te fous de moi là ? Sérieux Gaara, tu me fais le coup de la caméra cachée ? Tu m'as filmé pour me montrer ma réaction ou mes yeux de poissons ?

— Absolument pas.

— D'accord. Alors, tu m'expliques ce que je suis pour toi ? Juste une petite vérification, pour voir si ça ne fait pas deux mois que je me fourvoie ?

Il regarde devant, le petit groupe de ceux qui ne sont au courant de rien. Il a encore peur qu'on nous entende et je peux le comprendre, dans un sens. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien dit.

— Tu es mon petit ami Naruto. Je croyais que tu le savais. Je te l'ai demandé en août.

— Bien, et tu ne penses pas que tu devrais dire à tes parents ou même à tes frères et sœurs que tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? Ou même tes amis ?

— Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on bien ainsi ? Pourquoi tu veux que la Terre entière le sache ?

Si j'avais été en dehors de mon corps, je pense que je lui aurais hurlé que je l'aime. Mais je suis moi et malgré les bons moments qu'on passe ensemble, je ne pense pas encore ça de lui. Et ce qu'il raconte est en train de détruire la petite structure de sentiments que j'aurais pu avoir. Parce que j'ai tout simplement l'impression que dans le miroir, cette structure n'aura pas de reflet.

— Parce que je suis comme ça Gaara. Je suis quelqu'un de très expansif. Mais je respecte ces choix. Même si je ne les comprends pas. C'est juste...que ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne vas pas changer pour moi, tu ne vas pas te mettre en danger pour moi. Je ne t'imposerais jamais ça.

Il ne répond rien lève la tête vers le ciel. Ca me rappelle un peu notre premier baiser, pendant la fête des étoiles. Les couleurs ne sont plus du tout les mêmes. Là, tout est noir.

C'est tout simplement le pire anniversaire de ma vie. Même si celle-ci est courte, je décide qu'en seize ans, celui-ci remporte la palme d'or. Comme prévu, nous allons au restaurant de ramen, mes amis me payant le nombre de bol que j'ai envie. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils écarquillent tous les yeux quand je n'en commande qu'un seul. Même le gérant, qui a été prévenu que c'est une journée spéciale pour moi, me fixe avec un drôle d'air.

— Bah alors Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas faim ?

Non, je n'ai pas faim. Cette dispute avec Gaara, ce silence après, les étoiles éteintes, le froid, le fait que je veuille hurler au monde que j'en ai marre qu'on ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, le fait que mes sentiments ne sont sans doute pas réciproques, ce qui va sans doute faire sauter ces dits sentiments par la fenêtre, toute cette longue liste a eu raison de mon appétit. Si j'avais été seul, je pense que j'aurais fait demi-tour et que j'aurais été me rouler en boule dans les bras de ma maman, lui racontant tout ce qui se passe dans ce qui me sert d'habitat de cage thoracique.

— Je suis sûr qu'il amoureux et qu'il est super déçu parce qu'il n'a pas reçu de sms, continue Kiba en souriant, moqueur comme toujours.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'énoncer des vérités, j'en serais heureux. Si seulement il était au courant pour Gaara, il comprendrait que la fille dont il parle est à deux places de lui et que c'est un garçon. Si seulement il était au courant, cette dispute n'aurait pas eu lieu, je me serais goinfré de ramen et ça aurait absolument génial. Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment revenir en arrière.

— Tu sais quelque chose Sakura ? continue le brun à l'air sauvage. C'est une fille de votre lycée ?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux me renvoient de la pitié, tout ce que je déteste. Mais ils cherchent également les miens, remplis d'inquiétude. Je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant qu'elle va sans doute vouloir me serrer dans mes bras quand on sera un peu seul. Je suis content de l'avoir comme amie. C'est une chouette fille cette fleur.

— Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis je pense pas qu'il soit amoureux. Il me l'aurait dit. Il n'a pas le droit de ne pas avoir trop faim ? Si ça se trouve, on est arrivé un peu tard et il a grignoté dans sa chambre. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Elle me fait un faible signe pour que je rentre dans son mensonge. Je ne vois que ça à faire pour éviter les questions pressantes de Kiba, qui devient franchement lourd.

— Ouaip, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu avec Charles, il m'a ramené un énorme paquet de cookies et ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils me faisaient de l'œil. Et comme je n'ai pas mangé grand chose à midi parce que j'étais plongé dans une lecture à la bibliothèque et quand je suis arrivé à la cafétéria, y avait plus rien. Alors les cookies n'ont pas fait long feu. J'suis désolé les amis, mais au moins, mon cadeau ne va pas vous coûter trop cher.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est ça ton cadeau ? s'inquiète presque Tenten en posant ses coudes sur la table.

— Bah ouais, fis-je, incrédule. C'est déjà top je trouve.

Celle-ci se penche et je remarque enfin en paquet déposé à ses pieds. Avec un sourire qui pourrait toucher le ciel, elle dépose une immense boite devant moi, manquant de renverser mon verre d'eau.

— C'est de notre part à tous. On espère que ça te plaira !

Souriant pour de vrai, je déchire le papier orange flashy et découvre un ensemble de figurines d'une bone trentaine de centimètres.

— Wow, l'équipe 77 au grand complet ! Mais ça a dû vous coûter une fortune !

— Ce n'est pas bien de révéler ses petits secrets mais le frère de Gaara bosse dans une boutique qui en vend plein. Alors il nous a fait une bonne ristourne. C'est un peu grâce à lui que tu pourras décorer ta chambre de ces petites merveilles.

J'observe les silhouettes de résine. Marato dans sa tenue orange, Sora qui frappe ses poings, prête à passer à l'action, sa tenue rouge volant. Totsuke, une main sur son sabre, ses pupilles ayant déjà changé de couleurs. Les trois sont complètement prêts à passer au combat, alors que ça fait bien longtemps que toute cette petite équipe est séparée, pour mon plus grand regret.

— C'est impressionnant comme Totsuke ressemble à Uchiha en fait...murmure Sakura, une main sur le menton.

Je me retourne vivement vers elle et la fixe de haut en bas comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise.

— Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu, ton fameux Uchiha ?

— Sérieux ? Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il trainait beaucoup à la bibliothèque, tout comme toi. C'est bizarre que vous ne vous soyez jamais croisés.

— Tu sais Sakura, si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, c'est un peu compliqué pour que je le reconnaisse, lancé-je, un brin moqueur.

— Certes. Tu marques un point. Mais fais-moi confiance, c'est son portrait craché.

Je hoche la tête et fixe les autres, évitant soigneusement Gaara. Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa réaction. Je n'ai pas envie de le remercier. Il ne le mérite pas. Tout simplement pas. Plus, j'ai presque envie de le faire un peu tourner en bourrique.

— Mais tu attises un peu ma curiosité ma chère. Maintenant, j'ai bien envie de le chercher avec toi dans les couloirs. Si ça se trouve, il aussi fan de _Marato_ , comme nous. T'imagines, on ferait notre propre équipe. Ca serait chouette. On passerait notre temps rien que tous les trois.

Et lorsque je finis ma phrase, je décale très lentement mes yeux vers le rouge, juste en face de moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés, sa mâchoire serrée. J'ai eu ma petite vengeance. Même si je trouve que la jalousie, ce n'est pas mignon, c'est assez gratifiant de le voir réagir ainsi. Poussant le vice un peu plus loin, je vais même jusqu'à annoncer que je me rends aux toilettes, attendant silencieusement qu'il me suive pour qu'on discute un peu.

Gagné, il passe la porte juste après moi.

— Bah alors ? On est pas content que je parle d'un autre gars et que je fasse des plans sur la comète ?

Sa mâchoire est toujours serrée.

— Ça t'amuses, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris jusqu'à mes oreilles. Le pire, c'est que je ne fais même pas exprès.

— Carrément. Ça montre toute la contradiction de ta personne. Mais tu sais Gaara, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps. Fuis-moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis, ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Ce que tu me demandes de faire est parfaitement impossible, tu le sais et tu joues de ça. Si tu désires rompre, tu peux le faire. Je n'en ferais pas toute une histoire.

Mon sourire disparait d'un seul coup, comme une claque. Il a prononcé le mot qu'il ne faut pas.

— Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Et puis tout ce que je veux moi, c'est que tu sois moins froid. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on s'est un peu vus pour discuter parce que je sais pas, on aime tous les deux Marato ? J'ai pas envie de faire comme si je te connaissais pas, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer ou de forcer. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Je me rapproche légèrement, mais me recule aussitôt que la porte s'ouvre sur un client du restaurant. Il fait sa petite affaire dans l'urinoir et ressort en se lavant les mains. Lorsque je suis sûr qu'il est parti, je reprends mes positions tout proche de mon petit-ami. Je passe une main sur sa joue, qu'il accepte avec plaisir.

— T'es d'accord avec cette façon de faire ? A ton rythme, tout comme tu veux. Mais pitié, plus d'ignorance. J'aurais trop de mal à faire comme si t'étais un inconnu.

Je le sens hocher la tête et je fais à nouveau un pas vers lui. Nos fronts se touchent, nos souffles se mêlent discrètement.

— Je peux t'embrasser, s'il te plait ? glissé-je avant de faire un mouvement de plus.

— Oui.

Je me plonge à nouveau dans sa menthe à l'eau. Même je ne l'ai pas quittée pour longtemps, ça fait tout simplement du bien de la retrouver.


	8. Noel

Ce matin, en éternuant, je me dis que le temps est passé drôlement vite. Déjà l'hiver, déjà décembre, déjà les examens. J'éternue une nouvelle fois, sous les sursauts de Sakura.

— Tiens, tu me fais de la peine, dit-elle en me filant un mouchoir. C'est ça de se balader sans écharpe et sans bonnet. Tu chopes la crève.

— C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Gaara qui l'avait la semaine dernière et il…atchoum ! me l'a refilée. Et comme monsieur est guérit, monsieur ne veut plus m'approcher. C'est absolument pas juste.

— T'as pas intérêt à te plaindre d'avoir un copain et de pouvoir lui rouler des pelles. Sinon, je te fais connaître toute la douleur de mon célibat.

Elle me présente son poing serré dans son gant rose et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Quand elle s'y met et qu'elle est décidée, Sakura fait drôlement peur.

— D'ailleurs, comment ça va vous deux ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, qui se plantent dans le blanc du ciel d'hiver. Ce n'est pas une question piège ou une question bizarre. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment bien y répondre.

— C'est comme une montagne russe, tu vois. Ça fait de sacrées montées et après, ça redescend abruptement. Pour l'instant, je supporte mais à un moment, je vais finir par être malade. Parce que tu vois, y a des moments où il est chou et tendre, voir même…entreprenant. Et puis d'autres où j'ai peur qu'il me crache son venin à la figure si j'ose l'approcher. Y a des après-midis où on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et on ne fait rien.

— Tu sais Naruto, c'est pas parce que vous êtes un couple que vous êtes obligés de vous embrasser tout le temps. Y a pas que ça dans la vie.

— Ah mais Sakura, quand je dis ne rien faire, ce n'est même pas discuter. C'est vraiment…rien. Chacun fait son occupation dans son coin, il lit ou il joue sur son téléphone. Quand je propose un jeu de société, il fait tout ça hyper mécaniquement. Comme un robot. J'ai l'impression que je le soule rien qu'avec ma présence.

— Tu lui en as parlé de ça ?

Je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds qui avancent sur le béton un peu décoloré de la route vers le lycée. J'ai un peu honte de mes réactions.

— Non. J'ose pas. Depuis le coup de mon anniversaire, je suis la personne la plus aimable de tous les temps. Mais…

Je relève la tête vers elle. J'ai envie de tout lui confier, tout lui dire, même si c'est difficile. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'écoutera et qu'elle me consolera.

— Je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux Sakura. Ca ne marche pas, ça ne veut pas. J'ai un peu cherché sur internet, au bout de quatre mois, les sentiments devraient venir. C'est ce qu'on dit sur les forums qui traitent du sujet. Mais…mais ça vient pas. Parce qu'il y a cette horrible sensation au fond de moi.

— Celle que tu le soule ? Celle qu'il a honte de toi ?

— Ouais, expiré-je. Ouais, c'est ça. C'est un gros mélange de ce genre. Je ne veux pas le forcer à rien et j'ai tout le temps l'impression de râler pour tout et rien. Tu sais, comme pour mon anniversaire. L'intérieur de moi ne peut pas comprendre que sa vie soit différente de la mienne et qu'il n'a pas la même relation avec sa famille que moi. Mais c'est en train de me bouffer et je vais devenir imbuvable à un moment.

— Il t'as déjà dit quelque chose toi ?

— La semaine dernière. Il allait repartir de chez moi et il m'a lâché une bombe en pleine tronche. Comme un bombardier.

Sakura écarquille les yeux et je secoue la tête, les mains devant mon visage. Je suis allé un peu trop loin je crois.

— Il ne m'a pas fait mal, t'inquiète ! Il m'a simplement sorti qu'il m'aimait. C'est ça, la bombe.

Elle s'arrête et me prend par les épaules, me fixant de ses yeux lentillés. Ca fait quelques semaines qu'elle essaie quelques couleurs. Aujourd'hui, ils sont joliment bleus.

— Hein ? Je comprends plus rien là. De quoi te tu plains, au juste ?

— J'en sais rien…qu'il soit pas constant dans sa façon de faire ?

J'avise le banc non loin de moi, l'heure qui n'avance pas. Nous pouvons nous permettre ça. Je vais m'y poser tranquillement, le sac sur les genoux. Je claque ma tête sur le tissu un peu rugueux et respire fort à l'intérieur.

— Je commence à croire que c'est moi le problème dans cette histoire.

— Dis pas ça. C'est faux.

— J'arrive même à tomber amoureux de lui Sakura ! hurlé-je en me tournant vivement vers elle.

Notre position est assez bizarre, mais ce que j'adore dans les discussions avec cette fille. La facilité de faire, le fait qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis, moi, l'arc-en-ciel un peu bizarre.

— Et alors ? Sérieusement Naruto, et alors ? Tu vas te bloquer et tout arrêter parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Ou alors, tu préfères lui mentir ?

— Bah…ouais. C'est bizarre et pas normal. Je veux dire, quand on est en couple depuis un certain temps, on finit par tomber amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, déclare-t-elle en appuyant ses bras sur son sac. Ce n'est pas obligé. Tu peux être un vrai couple sans sentiments amoureux. Ce n'est pas obligatoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est comme toi et la personne avec qui tu es, vous décidez.

— Mais lui, il me l'a dit. J'étais bugué quand je l'ai entendu et j'ai rien répondu, ce qui l'a pas dérangé parce que c'était surprenant, tu sais, de sortir ça sur le coup. Et comme on s'est pas revus depuis, il va attendre quelque chose de ma part. Enfin, je crois. J'avais déjà psychoté comme ça au début de notre relation et j'ai l'impression de pas retenir les choses qu'on me raconte.

— Mon ex était comme ça, tu sais.

— Sasori ? T'es sûre que tu veux en parler ?

Elle me sourit discrètement. Tout son visage indique qu'elle va pleurer dans la seconde, mais elle hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Ca ne s'est pas fini il y a longtemps entre eux.

— Pas de problèmes. Il m'a quittée à cause de ça. Parce que tu vois, moi, j'ai toujours Uchiha dans le cœur. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui parce que je pensais que ça me ferait oublier ce fichu coup de foudre. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et puis…un de ces jours, il m'a avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi, parce qu'il sentait que de mon côté, ce n'était pas réciproque. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que c'était, mais il a filé un site internet, pour me renseigner. Si tu veux, je pourrais te l'envoyer.

— Tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai ? Le truc de Sasori ?

— C'est pas une maladie, tu sais. C'est juste comme tu es. Sasori ne voulait pas continuer un couple où il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait jamais de sentiments. Ca va un peu à l'encontre de ce que je t'ai dis il y a deux minutes, mais c'est ce que lui pensais. Les gens sont différents autour de nous Naruto. Toi et moi, on est différents.

Je respire fortement et lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression de bouillir de questions.

— Mais du coup, comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de toi ? T'as jamais été intéressée par moi, dans ce sens-là je veux dire.

— Parce qu'on était jeunes et un peu bête. Moi, je voulais jouer de toi, alors je me rapprochais. Ca s'est retourné contre moi, parce que j'ai trouvé un super ami, alors qu'à la base, je voulais simplement te briser le cœur pour que tu arrêtes de me regarder en cours. J'ai été affreuse avec toi, parce que tu as cru que c'était réciproque, cette attirance que tu ressentais. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est transformée en amour.

— Mais pour Gaara du coup ? Je veux dire, ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes, comme il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça va pas ?

— Ce n'est que mon avis, mais…je crois qu'il te ment.

Je me relève d'un coup de ma position étrange et fixe ma meilleure amie. Elle a les yeux baissés, et joue avec ses doigts.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'est qu'une interprétation de ce que tu me racontes, je n'ai qu'un son de cloche. Mais…je crois qu'il fait ça pour se dédouaner de son comportement froid avec toi. Parce que si tu crois qu'il t'aime, tu l'excuseras de tout. Tu ne diras plus rien quand il refusera de sortir, même sans se tenir la main. Tu ne diras plus rien quand il diras qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie. Tu ne diras plus rien quand il sera homophobe sans vraiment le savoir. Et toi, je crois que tu n'arrives pas à tomber amoureux parce qu'au fond de toi, de ton cœur, tu sais qu'il te ment. Alors, tu te protège. C'est une bonne chose à faire, même si ça me rappelle quelque chose de douloureux.

— Comment tu sais tout ça Sakura ? Comment t'arrives à le décrypter aussi bien ? Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un livre fermé à chaque fois que je le vois.

— Parce que j'étais pareille.

La larme coule toute seule, qu'elle essuie d'un coup rageur, croyant sans doute que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire. C'est sans doute ça, l'histoire douloureuse.

— Lorsque j'ai commencé à me douter que Sasori était en train de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans mon cœur, je me suis empressée de faire ma déclaration. En lui disant ces mots que je ne pensais pas, je croyais qu'il allait oublier mes regards vers Uchiha, il allait oublier mon air perdu quand je pensais à lui, il allait oublier le fait que j'étais une menteuse née. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il saurait que je l'aimais.

Les larmes continuent de dégringoler sur les mains serrées de mon amie. Sans réfléchir, je lâche mon sac au sol et l'enlace de toutes mes forces. Sa tête repose contre mon épaule, qui est toute trempée. Mes mains caressent lentement ses cheveux soyeux, sans doute lavés du jour. Ils sentent la fleur de cerisier.

— Pleure autant que tu veux Sakura. Je suis désolé d'avoir rien compris à tout ça. Je suis désolé de te voir dans un état pareil sans pouvoir rien faire. Je suis…vraiment désolé.

— T'y es pour rien Naru. Rien du tout. Et puis…tu m'aides. Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se décharger, sans être traitée de salope parce que j'ai joué avec le cœur de Sasori. Je voulais pas jouer avec lui. Je voulais tomber amoureuse, vivre un chouette premier vrai amour et profiter de mon lycée. Je voulais l'apprécier comme il était et pas constamment lui superposer une image de Uchiha sur la figure. Si je pouvais…je me débrancherais de toute cette histoire de sentiments.

— C'est marrant ça, on est l'inverse l'un de l'autre.

Et tout d'un coup, nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Nous tenant l'estomac, nous nous fixons de nos yeux brillants, bleus et incompréhensif. C'est assez nerveux, comme réaction. Mais bon sang ce que ça fait du bien.

Après ce petit aparté, nous reprenons tous les deux le chemin de l'école. Sakura se tient à moi par le bras et moi à elle. On se soutient, comme deux meilleurs amis que nous sommes. Et à l'entrée du lycée, la fleur de chardon s'arrête tout net. Je suis ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes comme tout à l'heure. En face de nous se trouve Sasori. Et sur son visage, tout comme celui de la jeune femme contre moi sont inscrits tout un tas de mots : tu me manques, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé.e, je vois que tu souffres, j'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais je sais que ça va s'empirer. Les larmes coulent à nouveau, des deux côtés. Et, sans un mot, ils se détournent de leur route commune, entamant le long chemin de l'oubli. Et moi, je suis là, les bras ballants, voyant ma belle fleur flétrir.

De Naruto dans Hokage le 23 décembre

Salut les copains et copines ! Je sais que je m'y prends sans doute un peu tard mais j'organise une après-midi spéciale pour le 25 décembre. Vous pouvez venir manger à la maison, même rester dormir si vous avez envie, mes parents seront en weekend dans la montagne pour Noël. On mangera une bonne grosse raclette (j'ai déjà fait les courses) et après on pourra jouer pu sortir, comme vous voulez. J'espère que vous serez de la partie !

Par contre, n'en parlez pas à Gaara. C'est vous que j'invite et uniquement vous. Je ne veux pas de lui avec nous.

De Sakura : Toujours là pour toi petit blond ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis aussi dispo le 24, comme je suis toute seule. Ça me ferait bien plaisir de ne pas passer la soirée toute seule à ruminer avec de la glace à la fraise. A moins que tu aies quelque chose de prévu cette journée là.

De Shikamaru : Merci pour l'invitation mec, ça me changera les idées après la soirée mouvementée que je vais me taper avec ma copine. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Gaara ? Tu ne l'aimes pas finalement ?

De Naruto : On sort ensemble depuis août. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, mais tant pis, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je sais que vous ne direz rien. J'en ai marre de vous mentir. Alors je ne veux pas qu'il vienne chez moi, qu'il fasse comme si c'était la première fois qu'il passe la porte, qu'il agisse comme une simple connaissance avec moi parce qu'il a peur de vous. Donc pour te répondre Sakura, je ne fais rien le 24. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on devrait faire quelque chose et il n'a pas envie de terminer l'année en racontant n'importe quoi à ses parents. Tu es carrément invitée donc.

De Kiba : ?

De Shikamaru : Je le savais déjà mec. J'avais deviné. Mais bon, apparemment, va falloir en dire plus à Kiba. Il est en train de buguer assez méchamment.

De Kiba : ?

Je suis le seul à pas savoir ou quoi ?

De Sakura : Oui. Naruto me l'a dit en été, tout comme Tenten, qui l'a répété à Neji. Donc oui, tu es le seul.

De Kiba : Je…est-ce que je peux…réfléchir un peu et digérer la nouvelle ? C'est…j'sais pas quoi dire en fait.

De Naruto : ne te gêne pas. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut.

Je lâche mon téléphone et regarde le plafond. Voilà, c'est dit. Une part de moi se doutait que mon génie d'ami aurait déjà tout deviné. Mais l'autre est presque déçue de la réaction de Kiba. Je l'imaginais en mode _cool mec, et du coup, on bouffe quoi pour Noël ?_ et totalement passer à autre chose. Mais tant qu'il n'arrive pas avec un gourdin à piquant pour m'embrocher et me cuire à l'étouffé, tout va bien.

Entendant mon portable vibrer sur le sol de ma chambre, je me dis que les deux manquant doivent me répondre. Mais je lève un sourcil en admirant le prénom de Sakura se promener sur mon écran, tout seul.

De la petite fleur : Par contre Naru, ce que tu as fait à Gaara, c'est très déplacé. Annoncer que vous êtes ensemble sans vraiment le consulter, ça ne se fait pas. Pas du tout même. Je sais que tu es en colère, parce qu'il te ment et que tu as l'impression de passer pour un con et une sorte de bouche trou. Mais penses-y la prochaine fois. Demande toujours l'autorisation avant de faire un truc pareil.

Je souris même si elle me dispute. Cette fille agit un peu comme ma deuxième maman.

De l'arc-en-ciel : Comment tu sais ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé, tu m'as bien cerné ahah. C'est juste que j'en peux plus, que les autres sont mes meilleurs amis et que de toute manière, la moitié le savait le déjà. Mais merci de me le dire. Je te promets que je le referais plus.

De la petite fleur : Je le sais parce que c'est Sasori qui me l'a raconté.

De l'arc-en-ciel : il est bi ?

De la petite fleur : non, mais sa sœur est lesbienne. Peut-être que tu l'as déjà vue, elle a les cheveux violets et elle est présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle s'appelle Ran, ce qui est marrant, parce que c'est aussi un nom de fleur. Et en fait, elle sortait avec une fille qui l'a outé (ce que tu as fait en fait) devant toute ses copines, avant de balancer que jamais elle ne deviendrait un monstre comme elle. Elle a failli se faire frapper par ces filles. Alors qu'habituellement, elle n'a pas spécialement peur de dire qu'elle aime les filles. Donc ouais, ça peut être dangereux, même avec des personnes que tu connais. T'aurais dû tâter le terrain avant de balancer ça comme ça.

De l'arc-en-ciel : mais c'est ultra flippant O.O Je savais pas ! Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu moi…

De la petite fleur : Écoute, tu savais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que ça fait rien, parce que ça fait quelque chose, justement. Mais tu peux tout à fait apprendre de tes erreurs et ne plus recommencer.

De l'arc-en-ciel : je te promets que je ferais ça ! Je…suis vraiment désolé.

De la petite fleur : c'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. Mais je suis contente que tu retiennes la leçon. C'est l'essentiel )

De l'arc-en-ciel : je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Sakura.

De la petite fleur : pas grand chose 3

Je souris au smiley utilisé et m'étire en regardant le plafond, le portable toujours entre les mains. Les paroles de Sakura me tournent dans la tête, encore et encore. Une part de moi espère que Gaara m'en voudra suffisamment assez pour rompre et ainsi arrêter de me mentir. Quoi que, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en moque un peu, de ce que je pense de lui. Depuis sa grande déclaration, je n'ai même pas eu de message. J'ai tout de même proposé quelque chose pour Noël, me payant un refus. Il est contradictoire à un point infernal. Ca me fait tourner en bourrique.

C'est à la fin de notre repas, peu de temps avant que mes parents ne partent pour leur petit séjour en amoureux, que la sonnette retentit dans le vestibule. Je démarre comme une trombe pour accueillir la personne que j'ai invitée. Je sens les yeux bleus de ma mère sur moi. J'ai peur qu'elle soit déçue sur l'identité de l'invitée en question.

— Yo Sakura ! T'as bien pris de la glace au thé vert ? dis-je en ouvrant à mon amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux adultes derrière moi — qui aiment décidément m'espionner comme ce n'est pas pensable — font une tête bizarre.

— Désolé, mais Gaara s'en fout de fêter Noël avec moi. Du coup, ce sont des personnes qui vaillent le coup qui viennent ici. On va s'empiffrer de chose grasse et on va causer jusqu'à en crever de soif. N'est-ce pas ?

La rose hoche la tête et se déchausse. Pour une fois, elle a mis un jeans, sans doute pour être à l'aise. Elle aurait carrément pu venir en jogging, peut-être même qu'il attend tranquillement son heure dans le sac qui se promène sur son épaule.

Mes parents me fixent étrangement et je les imite, en parfait miroir. Je ne comprends absolument rien.

— Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à inviter sa meilleure amie à passer la journée avec soi ?

Ma mère m'attrape par le bras et m'amène dans la salle de bain non loin du vestibule. Elle s'assieds sur la baignoire et me fixe, les bras croisés.

— Écoute, j'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes alors parle, ne te gêne pas.

— Tu as rompu avec Gaara ?

J'écarquille les yeux et croise à mon tour les bras.

— Bah non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu parles de lui comme si c'était l'ennemi.

Je claque le couvercle de la cuvette et m'assieds en tailleur, à sa droite. Je lève la tête, prend une grande respiration et lui raconte absolument tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment, ma discussion avec mon amie, ce que j'ai dit aux autres. Elle m'écoute, hoche la tête aux moments critiques. Je n'ai pas l'impression de parler à un mur. C'est rassurant.

— Toute ses actions envers moi me montrent qu'il me ment en me disant qu'il m'aime. Je veux dire, ici, Noël, c'est une fête pour les amoureux, c'est d'ailleurs ce que vous faites une année sur deux. Je ne demande pas de passer toute l'après-midi avec moi ou que sais-je encore. Mais quelques heures, c'est quoi dans une vie ? Je devrais lui manquer à chaque minute de chaque journée, il devrait mourir d'envie de me voir ! Alors que là, j'ai juste l'impression de l'embêter.

— Tu lui as dit ? Vous en avez discuté ?

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

— Il va encore me sortir que je me prends la tête pour rien, il va me rappeler qu'il est amoureux et que ça devrait me suffire. Et puis le connaissant, il est capable de faire une petite piqure de guêpe parce que je n'ai rien dit sur mes sentiments, moi. Alors je n'ai pas envie de parler dans ces conditions. Je laisse couler et je passe du temps avec mes amis.

Je me lève sur la fin de la phrase pour lui monter que pour moi, il est temps de rejoindre Sakura qui doit attendre dans le vestibule.

— Il faut que tu le fasses Naruto. Parce que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas tout emmagasiner, ça va déborder et tu vas te transformer en un volcan ultra virulent. Et crois-moi que tu en es tout à fait capable. Et puis, à force, tu risques d'être malheureux. De devenir gris, si ça te parle plus comme analogie.

— Je te l'ai dit Maman. J'ai mes amis pour rester coloré. Gaara ne me volera pas mes couleurs.

Et je m'échappe avant qu'elle ne continue à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mon invitée est déjà dans le salon, à discuter banalement avec mon père. Je lui propose de migrer dans ma chambre, où nous serons nettement plus tranquilles.

— Wow, t'as le dernier tome de Marato ? La classe ! Je suis un peu juste ce mois-ci, alors je n'ai pas pu me le prendre…

— Tu veux qu'on le lise ensemble, sur mon lit ou par terre ?

Elle se laisse tomber sur la couette et s'allonge de tout son long. En riant, elle frappe la place juste à côté d'elle et je m'empresse de la rejoindre. Je le connais déjà par cœur, mais ça ne fait rien. C'est un chouette moment à partager avec elle.

— Mais tu les avais pas lus dans les magasines de prépublication ? lui demandé-je en tournant la page, dévoilant une technique de Marato en double page.

— Si, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres et je m'en souviens plus trop. Et puis, je peux même pas les rechercher, ma mère les donne chaque semaines aux gosses de sa classe pour qu'ils développent des compétences de lecture. C'est cool, mais j'ai l'impression de me faire prendre mes biens.

Je ris et continue le récit. C'est la conclusion d'un arc que j'ai particulièrement. L'ennemi a un nom un peu étrange — Brioche — mais il est extrêmement charismatique et ses techniques sont meurtrières.

— Ah, si, je me souviens de ce moment. Quand Natina arrive sur le champ de bataille et qu'elle essaie de vaincre Brioche alors qu'il est trente fois trop fort pour elle. J'avais envie de la frapper à ce moment.

— Ca t'as pas touchée, sa déclaration ? Elle fait tout ça par amour, pour montrer de quoi elle est capable. Moi, je trouve ça vraiment beau.

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement le personnage mais cette action est particulièrement magnifique. Surtout que ça mène ensuite à un moment d'anthologie.

— Si…mais en fait, je ne la vois pas avec Marato. Elle est trop différente, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ! Elle passe peut-être son temps à le fixer, mais ça ne te fait pas connaître une personne.

Elle soupire et baisse la tête, les yeux sur les cases. Elle les remonte vers moi d'un coup et sourit.

— Je sais que je suis pas la mieux placée pour te dire ça, parce que c'est ce que je fais avec Uchiha, mais bon…C'est un manga, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exact. Mais du coup, Marato, tu le verrais bien avec qui ?

— Avec son premier amour. Sora.

Je la fixe dans les yeux. Ses pupilles sont menthe à l'eau, de cette couleur qui me fait fondre comme une guimauve. Si Marato me ressemble, Sora a également les cheveux roses et les yeux verts, comme la Sakura d'aujourd'hui. Les deux personnages sont dans la même équipe et le blond cherche un peu la jeune femme, qui n'a pourtant d'yeux que pour Totsuke. C'est pour cette raison que je lève les sourcils lorsqu'elle me lance ça.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Ils sont amis, et ils font plein de truc ensemble. Elle le soigne, elle prend soin de lui et ils sont liés par la promesse qu'il lui a fait pour retrouver le troisième membre de leur équipe. Et puis, on a l'impression qu'elle voit la véritable force de Marato maintenant, qu'elle n'est plus aveuglée par Totsuke et l'image qui lui reste de lui. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que je pense.

Si à ce moment précis, j'avais été lucide, si j'avais été intelligent même et pas complètement abasourdis par les paroles de mon amie, je me serais levé pour prétexter une fonte express de la glace et mon envie de la mettre dans le freezer. Mais je ne suis pas lucide du tout, je ne sais rien du futur et je reste dans ma position initiale, presque collé à cette fille qui me sourit discrètement.

— Naruto ? commence-t-elle avec une voix toute douce.

— O-oui ? bégayé-je, sentant mes joues rougir. Tu veux que je tourne la page ?

Je glisse ma main sous la couverture du manga, attrape le bord de la feuille mais me fait arrêter par des doigts sur mon bras. Nouveau regard vers la jeune femme, qui a l'air réellement sérieuse.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Je sais que t'as Gaara, je sais que c'est mal et c'est pour ça que je te demande.

Je le savais. Je le savais tellement, à cent pour cent. Parce que moi aussi, j'avais envie de lui demander ça. Moi aussi, je sais que c'est mal. Moi aussi, je sais que j'ai Gaara. Mais on n'a jamais discuté de ce genre de chose, et on est dans une sorte de froid. Alors mes lèvres forment ce oui tant attendu par cette fille juste en face de moi, et on se rapproche tous les deux en même temps. Pendant des années et des années, j'ai rêvé de ça, littéralement. J'ai espéré que ce moment arrive, qu'on se fasse une grande déclaration et qu'on vive heureux toute notre vie. Maintenant, je suis un peu moins rêveur, mais il y a toujours cette partie de moi qui croit que mon premier amour est le bon. C'est une sorte d'idéal, même si c'est quasiment irréalisable.

Ce baiser est différent de ceux de Gaara. Il y a une sorte de vérité à l'intérieur, comme avant, comme en août avec mon petit ami. La différence ne vient pas du genre de mes partenaires, mais de la réalité dans leur personne, dans leurs lèvres. Et cette réalité me fait m'accrocher à elle, ne la relâchant pas. Elle a besoin de réconfort et moi aussi, on sait qu'on ne s'aime pas. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer.

J'ai la tête tournée vers le plafond. Je me rends compte que je suis dans cette position assez souvent. Peut-être à cause des couleurs qui le garnissent. Elles sont belles et brillantes, toutes neuves. Elles me font penser à mon cousin qui doit être tout seul dans son fichu hôpital. Elles me font penser à mon copain qui a honte de moi et qui me cache. Elles me font penser à ma meilleure amie qui est juste à côté de moi et que je viens d'embrasser avec une certaine envie. Nos mains droites et gauches sont côte à côte, sans réellement se toucher. Les autres sont sur nos ventres, à écouter notre respiration. On est exactement dans la même position.

— Est-ce qu'on va en parler Naruto ? Parce que ton plafond va me faire avoir une overdose de couleur. Et ça me fait encore plus penser à ce qui vient de se passer.

Je prend une grande respiration et mes yeux se promènent sur le violet.

— J'ai pas envie de dire que c'est une erreur. J'veux dire, on était tous les deux consentants, on était pas soûls ou un truc comme ça. On a fait tout ça en sachant que j'ai Gaara et que t'aime Uchiha. Mais...c'était cool tu vois.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle fait de même. On est encore plus proches maintenant et ça pourrait me faire sauter de joie.

— Je me sens coupable. C'est moi qui ai démarré le truc. C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question.

— J'aurais très bien pu dire non.

— J'ai pas envie de te briser Naru.

— Pourquoi est-ce que me briserais ?

— T'as eu des sentiments pour moi, tu pourrais très bien les retrouver parce qu'on s'est embrassés. Et...t'es mon meilleur ami, tu sais. J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

— Je ne retomberais pas amoureux de toi Sakura. Je te le jure.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu et elle demande silencieusement des explications.

— Je suis comme Sasori. Tu sais, le site que tu m'as envoyé. C'est...c'est moi tout ça. Le début de sentiments que j'ai eu pour Gaara quand je croyais que c'était la personne la plus géniale de tous les temps, que j'étais le plus gros chanceux de ce pays de l'avoir rencontré. J'ai même pensé à lui dire à un moment. Mais après, y a eu mon anniversaire, y a eu le fait que j'aurais bien voulu lui prendre la main dans le restau de ramen, que je voulais lui faire gouter ma soupe miso et que des trucs complètement cons autre que se rouler des pelles dans les toilettes pendant que personne ne regarde. Et tout ça, ça a disparu. Parce que j'étais plus le gars le plus chanceux de l'univers. Enfin, si, mais pas en amour. Juste en amitié, parce que je vous ai vous. Alors, tu sais, je suis complètement au courant que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse de moi. Parce que t'as Uchiha dans la peau et que c'est une chose qui t'enlève beaucoup trop souvent ton sourire de ta figure. Donc moi, mes sentiments ne risquent pas de revenir. Parce que je suis aromantique. Et t'es la première personne à le savoir.

Elle me sourit, ses yeux brillent de toutes les couleurs de mon arc-en-ciel au-dessus de moi. Mes yeux naviguent sur le rose et je termine ma réplique.

— Je t'aime Sakura, mais pas de façon romantique. De façon tout à fait platonique, ce qui, contrairement à ce que ça indique, est quelque chose de vraiment chouette. Sérieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a le mot plat dans platonique. Une amitié, ça a rien de plat. C'est des montées et des descentes, comme la vie elle-même. Y a pas que l'amour qui a le droit à ça.

— Tu analyses les mots maintenant ? Le job de ta mère t'as déteint dessus ou quoi ?

Elle rit et moi aussi. Elle vient se caler contre moi et je passe un bras contre son épaule. Non, réellement, je ne ressens rien. Je suis juste heureux qu'on soit comme ça.

— Ouais, un peu. Elle essaie de me mettre à la poésie et le pire là-dedans, c'est que ça marche. J'ai un bouquin d'un certain Lamartine sur ma table de nuit.

J'utilise ma main libre pour l'attraper et lui montre en le posant sur mon ventre. Elle se penche un peu pour essayer de lire, mais n'y parvient pas, étant donné que c'est tout en français.

— Ca dit quoi ?

— Ca parle d'un lac et du temps qui passe, qu'on arrive pas à rattraper. C'est beau comme métaphore, même si tu sais, j'aimerais juste que le temps passe plus vite. Trouver quoi faire de ma vie, trouver une personne avec qui je serais bien, avoir une vie et tout. Et je sais que je serais un vieux papi croulant, tu seras là avec ta canne et tu te moqueras de moi en me rappelant qu'un jour, t'as voulu que le temps passe plus vite et que je me suis fait avoir.

Nouvel esclaffement de sa part. Je sens son corps bouger contre le mien. J'aime cette proximité.

— En fait, t'es carrément adorable comme gars. Tu dessines comme un dieu, tu joues du violon et tu lis de la poésie. C'est beau et tout doux. Quand on plonge nos yeux dans les tiens, on a juste l'impression d'être en pleine été, avec les cigales qui chantent et toi qui fais de la musique.

Je relève les yeux vers le bleu. Cette couleur me fait au ciel.

— Comment t'as eu l'idée d'une telle métaphore ?

— En regardant Uchiha un de ces jours. Il était sur le toi et moi, je jouais au baseball. J'étais certaine que c'était lui, les mains appuyées sur les barrières. Je sais qu'il ne regardait personne. Juste...le ciel bleu d'hiver. Et moi, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait pas à partir aussi loin que le ciel. Que le bleu, il est juste à côté de moi en fait.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je reste focalisé sur la couleur qu'elle vient de citer. C'est vrai qu'on dirait un ciel d'été.

— Faudrait éviter qu'on le croise quand je suis dans les parages.

— Le ciel ?

— Mais non, Uchiha.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que t'imagines, il me regarde dans les yeux et paf, gros coup de foudre parce que mes pupilles lui font penser au ciel qu'il aime tant. Ca mettrait du temps mais ça pourrait le faire. M'enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Si ça se trouve, il est moche comme un pou et sa personnalité est détestable et je te le laisserais sans hésiter.

Elle ne dit rien et je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je suis désolé, je devrais pas blaguer sur ça. Je sais que ça te fait du mal.

— On peut rien aux sentiments Naruto, rien du tout. Qu'ils soient là ou non, on peut rien. On est des victimes dans ce genre de cas. Alors si Sasuke avait des sentiments pour toi, bah je ne pourrais rien faire. Même pas te détester.

— Sasuke ?

Elle avale de l'air, comme si elle avait une bêtise.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... C'est le prénom de Uchiha. J'avais juste envie de le sortir.

— Oh, répliqué-je.

— Quoi Oh ? Tu te demandes s'il est à moitié japonais comme toi ?

— Non...je me disais juste que...

— Que quoi Naruto ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fais marcher.

Je souris avec mon cœur et mes lèvres et lèvent les yeux toujours vers le bleu.

— Que c'est très joli comme prénom, Sasuke.

— Bienvenue à la maison tout le monde !

On est le vingt-cinq au matin, Sakura et moi sommes réveillés depuis des heures maintenant, à papoter dans le noir de ma chambre. On ne va pas beaucoup assumer ce soir, quand il faudra veiller un peu plus tard avec les autres. Mais tant pis, ça valait vraiment le coup. On en avait tous les deux besoin.

Tenten et Neji passent les premiers, en me frappant la main d'un higt five, comme on a l'habitude. Shikamaru semble encore dans le coaltar, les yeux dans le vide et rate ma main d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Et pour finir ce petit défilé, il y a Kiba qui hésite carrément à s'approcher, son sac pour cette nuit tout contre lui. Ca me saute immédiatement aux yeux et je fais tout pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Je vais pas te manger tu sais, je sais qu'on a de la raclette ce soir. Faut que je garde de la place.

Je ris un peu pour habiter ma blague mais ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. Sur le pas de la porte, mon ami tremble toujours comme une feuille, alors qu'il n'a jamais été frileux et qu'il ne fait même pas froid dehors.

— Écoute, si tu veux, on en discute. Mais pitié entre, mes parents ne chauffent pas l'extérieur tu sais.

Il me contourne complètement et va se placer non loin des autres, retirant ses chaussures et évitant parfaitement mon regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel, parce que je ne suis pas un monstre qui va le découper en morceau et le cuir en brochette. Mais dans sa tête, mon image a changé. Et Kiba déteste le changement. De plus, il ose le montrer, que ça fasse du mal aux autres ou non, ce qui est assez égoïste et violent comme façon de faire. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'en formaliser parce que je sais que les autres sont avec moi et qu'ils m'acceptent tel que je suis. Si nous avions été seuls, ça aurait été différent, c'est certain.

— Allez vous installer dans le salon, mettez vous à l'aise, j'ai sorti tous les futons de la maison pour que vous puissiez vous installer sur le sol. Je vous amène des chocolats chauds de la recette de ma mère.

Je m'éloigne vers la cuisine pour réchauffer ce que nous avons déjà préparé avec Sakura. Un coup à la casserole, des mini guimauves et un peu de miel pour rehausser le tout, tout comme de la chantilly et des amandes grillées et effilées. Je suis certain de faire délier la langue de Kiba avec tout ça, qu'il redevienne rapidement l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

— Besoin d'aide Naruto ?

Je me retourne vivement à l'intonation de la voix, assez grave. Shikamaru est appuyé sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il sourit, ce qui est rare.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas grâce à toi que je l'ai deviné, pour Gaara. C'est grâce à lui, de son comportement. Je trouvais que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il se passait un truc.

Je hausse les épaules et crache presque, pas dupe.

— T'as dû te gourer de gars alors. Y a pas plus secret que lui.

— Ca, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Mais crois-moi, quand il est chez lui et qu'il est sur son téléphone, à je crois parler avec toi, il sourit vraiment. Sa sœur m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Alors, elle en a vite déduit qu'il avait une copine et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire, pour garder une certaine forme d'intimité. Et un jour, alors qu'on allait en ville parce que madame avait oublié de s'acheter un bouquin pour les cours, je l'ai entendu prononcer ton nom depuis sa chambre. J'ai fait le rapprochement assez rapidement mais en même temps, c'était vraiment facile.

Je me retourne avec ma grosse casserole en main et entreprends de verser le liquide dans les tasses qui sont prévues à cet effet. Le brun me les tient pour plus de sureté.

— Et alors ? relancé-je. Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé, de tout ça ?

— Que si t'étais heureux et qui plus est, sans nous prendre la tête avec ta grande conquête de Sakura, tout allait bien. Alors, t'es heureux ?

Et cette question m'arrête immédiatement dans ma préparation. Les mini guimauves sont dans mes mains, et le resserrement de mes poings les écrasent un peu. Je vais en faire de la charpie et ça ne va pas être bon.

— Je pense que l'absence de Gaara à cette petite réunion doit t'indiquer le sens de ma réponse. Si tu parles de relations amoureuses, je ne suis pas heureux. Mais je sais pas quoi faire pour changer ça. Mais concernant le reste, je suis carrément servis. Comme je le disais à ma chère invitée hier, je suis gâté en ce qui concerne mes amis.

Le brun sourit à nouveau. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait, mais je ne me voyais pas lui mentir. De toute manière, je suis presque certain qu'il aurait fini par deviner que c'était le cas.

— Ca fait du bien d'entendre ça. Vraiment. Appelle-moi quand tu auras terminé ta recette secrète, je t'aiderais à servir.

Il quitte la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et je termine l'héritage de ma mère. Je sais que je vais faire fondre n'importe quel cœur avec ça.

Et les yeux de nos amis lorsque nous arrivons prêt d'eux avec les plateaux de chocolats et quelques madeleines, vestige du dernier voyage de mes parents en France, m'indique que ma pensée précédente est la bonne. Même Kiba le refermé semble un peu plus ouvert et a les pupilles qui pétillent.

Attrapant sa chope, il se lève et place sa main livre sur son cœur. Mes sourcils se haussent d'eux-mêmes et je le fixe faire son petit sketch. Je ne comprends pas grand chose.

— Je viens de me faire solennellement remonter les bretelles par la grande, la belle, la douloureuse Sakura vis-à-vis de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès du blond ici présent pour ma peur infondée, surtout que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas vraiment son style de gars. Mais Naru, j'ai quand même une petite question pour toi.

— Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je répondrais dans la limite du possible et de la bienséance, bien entendu.

Les autres gloussent et je redoute un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec un gars ? Par rapport à une fille je veux dire. C'est hyper différent ou alors, c'est juste le genre qui change ?

— Bah, je veux pas trop m'avancer parce que je suis pas un pro en relation amoureuses mais tu sais, c'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Y a pas de schéma type que tu dois suivre à la lettre, ça vient comme ça vient et ça dépend vraiment des personnes. Y en a qui seront très ouvertes pour les effusions en public, d'autres qui seront gênées à l'idée même de se tenir la main. Donc en fait, c'est pas vraiment le fait de sortir avec un gars qui change, même si c'est nettement plus critiqué, décrié que si c'était une fille.

— Ah bon ? C'est con pourtant, c'est une relation comme une autre, déclare-t-il, tout sérieux.

— Je sais. Sauf que je peux être insulté, bousculé, frappé voir même tué parce que je suis avec un autre gars. C'est ça, la différence entre nous.

Dans un sens, je comprends ce que Gaara ressent. Même si la peur de mes amis est pour moi, totalement infondée.

— Si ça t'arrive, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, je viendrais leur casser la figure, à ces gens qui te veulent du mal. On touche pas à mes amis comme ça !

Je souris et rougis un peu, ému qu'il change ainsi de discours. L'image d'un Kiba tout tremblant à ma porte est bien vite effacée de ma mémoire. Fixant la rose qui sirote son chocolat, je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui murmure un faible merci. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

— Ca m'étonnerait, avec mon cher petit-ami. Il faut que les portes soient bouclées pour qu'il ose se rapprocher de moi. Mais si ça m'arrive, je te préviendrais.

— D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est pas là ? Maintenant qu'on est tous au courant, il peut bien se laisser aller avec toi et arrêter de se prendre la tête.

— Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa famille. Dans un sens, je le comprends, mais s'il déteste le mensonge à ce point, je les connaitrais depuis août. Parce qu'il répète à tout le monde qu'il est tout seul. Que…j'existe pas, en gros.

— C'est un con. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avec lui ? Sérieux ?

Ce que j'adore avec Kiba, c'est qu'il est nature. Il n'emballe pas tout dans du sucre. Il rentre dans le tas comme un bulldozer. Ca fait littéralement deux jours qu'il sait pour moi, je lui ai dit une seule chose — ma réplique précédente — et il conclue déjà tout ça.

— Je suis un éternel optimiste, j'ai de l'espoir qu'il change et qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi.

— T'es amoureux ?

— Même pas, c'est ça le plus ironique dans l'histoire.

— Tu te fais du mal donc, en tout état de cause ?

— Ouais, carrément, avoué-je.

— Ca craint quand même.

— Tu ne vas pas me secouer comme un prunier en me disant que je dois le larguer et aller couler ma douce vie ailleurs ?

Il rit et lâche une sorte de soupir. Les autres sont au bord de nos lèvres, attendant la fin de notre petite discussion.

— Bah, je crois que t'es plus borné que moi Naru. Alors je perdrais mon temps, mon énergie et ma salive pour que dalle. Alors je préfère siroter ce truc, discuter avec les autres et se mater un super film avec mes meilleurs potes. Ca vous dit pas ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et je commence à proposer les dvd que je possède. La plupart sortent de Marato, ce qui fait bien marrer tout le monde. Nous enclenchons le dernier film en date, cadeau de la part de Jiraya, mon parrain.

On s'affale tous sur les futons, les têtes appuyées sur les coussins du canapé, derrière nous. La table a été décalée derrière le sofa et les tasses ramassée puis remises à la cuisine. Les couvertures sont étalées sur nous et nous lançons le film. Et, au milieu de tout ça, je me dit que nous sommes une brochette vraiment sympathique.

— L'appareil est chaud ? On peut commencer à manger ou pas ?

La journée est passée à une vitesse impressionnante. On est déjà le soir, après une après-midi surprise dans neige, dans le jardin de la maison. On est tous trempé et enroulés dans toutes les couvertures de la maison, après avoir prêté des habits à presque tout le monde — je remercie Sakura d'en avoir pris un peu plus pour ces deux jours chez moi. Les ventres crient famines, les plats sont préparés et les patates sont épluchées, attendant tranquillement dans leur gros saladier.

— Comme j'ai failli me cramer la main en la passant au-dessus, je pense que oui, répondis-je à Kiba.

Tout le monde est alors attiré comme un aimant vers la table de la salle à manger et nous nous installons tranquillement sous la chaleur.

— J'adore décidément ton pays Naru ! continue le brun à la figure hirsute en se servant généreusement.

— Tu résumes mon pays à de la bouffe ?

— Je résume tous les pays à de la bouffe voyons ! Mais attends, tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? On devrait mélanger la bouffe française et la bouffe japonaise. Genre…sushis raclette.

Le reste de la tablée fait une grimace, que j'accompagne avec plaisir. Ca m'a pas l'air très délicieux cette histoire.

— Surtout que résumer un pays à sa nourriture est assez réducteur, indique Neji en posant son premier assemblage de fromage et de jambon.

— On le fait bien avec le Japon, je me venge du coup, réplique Kiba.

— Certes. C'est une certaine logique et je comprends ton raisonnement.

On sent rapidement qu'il veut en rajouter, mais il va rapidement s'arrêter, parce qu'il n'a pas totalement envie de lancer un débat sur la nourriture et le pays. Et je l'en remercie pour ça. Parce que les patates ne vont pas attendre la fin de la discussion.

La première bouchée de fromage et de salami est un pur délice pour les papilles. J'ai l'impression que ça danse en moi comme une polka, avec la musique super entrainante et tout. Et étrangement, ça me fait penser à Charles et à sa playlist qui traine toujours sur mon téléphone.

— Vous voulez un peu d'ambiance sonore ? Rien de bien méchant, je vous promets.

La bouche pleine, aucun de mes amis ne répond mais ils hochent la tête en cœur. Je profite de mon absence de la table pour lancer un fromage et je cours en chaussettes sur le parquet pour trouver l'enceinte laissée par mon père et y brancher mon téléphone. Je farfouille dans les menus, trouve la liste intitulée _Super Cousin_ et la lance en riant d'avance. Ils vont être surpris et ça va être vraiment fun.

Lorsque la toute première chanson retentit dans la pièce, Tenten sursaute en faisant couler son fromage sur sa pomme de terre. Elle se retourne vivement vers moi, qui sourit de toutes mes dents, innocent.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

— De la super bonne musique !

— C'est…c'est super bizarre.

— Ce qui est différent ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est bizarre ma chère. Allez, profitez un peu et chantez si vous en avez envie. On est dans une maison qui ne juge pas.

Je vais me rassoir en souriant et en étant tout guilleret, sentiments qui me proviennent de la chanson que nous écoutons. Ca me rappelle la peinture de mon plafond.

— Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce style-là ? reprend la jeune femme, visiblement intéressée par mes goûts musicaux.

— Depuis que Charles m'en a parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, au début du mois. C'est lui le précurseur de tout ça.

Et c'est la que ça me saute aux yeux. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de mon cousin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, parce que je le considère comme mon frère.

— Charles ?

— Mon cousin, Sa mère est la sœur de la mienne et il vient de France, exactement comme moi. On se ressemble pas vraiment physiquement, vu que ses cheveux sont aussi bouclés que ceux d'un mouton et que ses yeux sont verts comme des plantes vertes. Il a quelques problèmes en ce moment, alors il est à l'hôpital et il n'a personne à qui causer, à part des murs impolis. La musique, c'est un peu son moyen de sortie. Et puis, il vient déjeuner à la maison une fois par mois, le dimanche.

— Pourquoi on ne le connaît pas encore ? Il a l'air super cool, tout comme toi.

— J'en sais rien, j'ai pas envie de lui imposer des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Ca pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ca, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, un jour où je passais le voir. Que son cœur était aussi ouvert qu'une porte de grand magasin mais que son cerveau l'empêchait de s'approcher de la moindre personne, parce qu'il se mettait à tournicoter dans tous les sens, à se demander s'il va être jugé et si on va le lâcher parce qu'il est bipolaire. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'il vit, ce qui le traverse aussi, mais je compatis et j'essaie de faire absolument tout mon possible pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes problèmes avec Gaara par exemple.

— C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir, on aurait pu bien se marrer, imagine Kiba. Un Naruto brun, ça doit être fun.

C'était normalement prévu qu'il vienne chez moi mais son psy lui a interdit de bouger. Apparemment, il serait dans une phase dépressive et il faudrait le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu. Je lui ais mis quelques bouts de fromage de côté et on les fera chauffer dans la salle en commun déserte de l'hôpital où il a atterri. Les infirmières sont déjà d'accord.

— Ouaip, c'est certain. Mais tu sais, on a déjà un petit bout de lui avec nous, vu que c'est sa musique qu'on écoute.

J'essaie de changer de sujet parce que je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Charles de parler de lui ainsi alors qu'il ne connaît personne. Ca me fait penser à ce que Sakura m'a dit sur le coming-out des personnes qui ne souhaitent pas le faire.

— Je ne crois pas beaucoup en ce que je vais vous dire mais je commence à apprécier ce style de musique.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Neji qui vient de parler sa petite amie en lâche même ses baguettes avec lesquelles elle tentait désespérément d'attraper le fromage coulant.

— Hein ? Toi ? Mais t'écoutes que du classique ! Même les groupes que je te passe ne te plaisent pas, s'indigne sa voisine.

— Comme dirait un grand sage dont je tairai le nom, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et c'est très entrainant. Si je n'avais pas tant mangé, je pense que j'irais me déhancher dans le salon.

— Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton fromage ? Il est passé où le vrai Neji ?

— Cela te surprend Tenten ?

La brune se retourne vers lui. Leurs quatre pupilles luisent de tout un tas de sentiments. C'est plaisant à regarder.

— Oui. Mais…j'aime beaucoup. Ça veut dire que notre relation n'est pas plate comme une carpette.

Ils se sourient tellement discrètement que ça m'en fait mal au cœur. Je sais qu'ils se retiennent pour nous, peut-être même pour moi, parce que j'ai des problèmes de couple.

— Embrassez-vous, vous en crevez d'envie, murmuré-je en soupirant.

Les deux rougissent et leurs lèvres se lient pendant quelques instants.

— N'empêche, vous me donnez envie de déprimer, glisse Kiba en se laissant tomber sur son assiette vide. Je remarque que tout le monde a terminé son repas, si bien que j'éteins l'appareil qui fait office de chauffage. Nous nous décalons comme un groupe vers le petit fort de futon que nous avons fait pour regarder notre film et continuer notre discussion.

— J'en ai un peu marre d'être tout seul et en même temps, j'ai la flemme de trouver quelqu'un. J'aimerais bien qu'une personne descende du ciel et atterrisse juste à côté de moi, sans que j'ai d'efforts à faire.

— Ma copine est chiante, si tu veux, je te la refile. Je crois qu'elle en un peu ras le bol de me frapper le crâne quand je fais un truc de travers, selon elle. Vraiment, c'est avec joie, glisse Shikamaru avec un air incroyablement détaché.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf le principal concerné. Il hausse les épaules et nous sort :

— Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

— On dirait que tu souffres le martyr avec Temari. C'est marrant, parce que ça fait quand même six mois que t'es avec elle.

— C'est pas ma faute, je l'aime.

Je crois que c'est la toute première fois que je l'entends sortir un truc pareil, si sérieux, sans sarcasme ou un air blasé. Il croit à cent pour cent ses mots et c'est beau.

— Au début, je suis tombé amoureux, ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, un quart de secondes je dirais, quand j'ai vu ses pupilles vertes et son espèce de sourire de travers. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je l'aime. Que j'ai décidé que Temari n'était pas qu'une paire d'yeux et un visage, mais quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie. Même si elle est barbante.

Sakura dépose sa main sur le coude du brun aux cheveux montés en une sorte de queue de cheval. On ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce genre de sentiments. Avec Sakura, ça s'est pas vraiment concrétisé. Avec Gaara, ça n'a même pas éclos.

— C'est drôlement beau ce que tu dis, tu sais, glisse Kiba en regardant le vide, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

On est tous un peu aplatis à cause de la chaleur, de la fatigue et de la discussion qui nous demande de l'énergie. J'allais proposer un peu de danse, mais je crois que je n'en ai même pas la force.

— Parfois, je me dis qu'heureusement que vous êtes là. J'en discutais hier avec Sakura, de l'amour et de tout ça. Que chez moi, ça ne veut pas, mais que c'est pas un problème, parce que je suis comme ça et puis c'est tout. Et puis, on a embrayé sur l'amour platonique. Et je me dis qu'à défaut de tomber amoureux et de choisir d'aimer, comme dit Shikamaru, moi, j'aime des personnes absolument formidables qui sont toutes avec moi sur cette espèce de château fort de coussin. Et je ne demande pas plus, en fait.

Je n'ai pas fini ma réplique que je me prends une montagne humaine qui me saute dessus pour un câlin général. Je crois, en tout honnêteté, que c'est l'un des plus beaux Noël de toute ma courte vie.


	9. Deuxième Saint-Valentin et fin

Il y a un an, je partais de la maison en me disant que j'allais faire ma déclaration à ma meilleure amie et que j'allais filer le parfait amour avec elle. Je rêvais de ses chocolats et de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. En me regardant dans le miroir aujourd'hui, je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment changé, mais qu'à l'intérieur, c'est différent. Je suis entièrement et pleinement un arc-en-ciel, je m'accepte comme je suis. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, même si honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait encore là. J'ai des amis merveilleux. J'ai des parents absolument géniaux que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

— Alors, quoi de beau de prévu aujourd'hui, mon fils ? Une soirée en amoureux ?

Et comme l'année dernière, ma mère est en train de se remettre du rouge à lèvres, en faisant des grimaces devant la glace. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire pour qu'elle dérape encore une fois.

— Ca m'étonnerait. J'ai déjà pas eu le droit à Noël, alors la Saint-Valentin, ça vaudrait à demander le ciel, les nuages et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un machin un peu impossible.

— Tout se passe bien entre vous ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Pour lui, comme sur des roulettes. Il ne voit pas le problème. Alors j'ai fini par rentrer dans son petit jeu. A faire comme si tout allait bien entre nous. Sérieux, je crois que c'est ma trouille de la solitude et mon optimiste débile qui me fait rester avec lui.

— Je suis désolé pour toi mon chéri…je pensais que tu étais heureux.

Je me braque un peu mais me reprends bien vite. Je vais glisser un baiser sur sa joue en répliquant.

— Je le suis, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est pas grâce à l'amour romantique, mais à celui de mes amis et du votre, qui sont carrément tout aussi important. J'ai une autre manière de le voir.

Et sur ces mots, n'attend pas le reste, je passe la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui me surprend à un point plutôt exceptionnel.

— Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop franc dans ma façon de parler, au vue de sa façon de me fixer, les yeux menthe à l'eau écarquillé. Il tient un sachet du bout des doigts, engoncé dans son uniforme d'hiver. Ca m'embête plus que tout mais le voir fait démarrer mon cœur au quart de tour. Fichu optimisme.

— C'est la Saint-Valentin et comme j'avais du temps ce matin, je suis venu te donner ça et te demander quelque chose.

Il me tend le paquet, qui sent fort le chocolat. Je me régale déjà et je m'avance légèrement vers lui. Je m'attends à ce qu'il recule, comme à chaque fois, mais c'est tout l'inverse. C'est lui qui franchit les derniers espaces entre nous, non sans demander s'il en avait l'autorisation. J'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé et ça fait du bien. Presque trop.

— Alors, c'est quoi, cette fameuse demande ?

— On peut se voir ce soir ? J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais un devoir à faire et que je dormais chez les amis en question. Ils me font parfaitement confiance.

— Euh…deux petites secondes, je vais en parler avec ma mère.

Complètement paniqué, je passe à nouveau la porte et la claque si fort que ma pauvre maman se retrouve à nouveau avec un trait sur le visage, mais cette fois-ci de crayon pour les yeux. Ca lui fait des yeux de chats.

— Alerte internationale, hurlé-je presque en français pour que seule elle me comprenne. Il veut venir ce soir.

— Tu vois, quand tu dis que c'est nul d'être optimiste, les gens te prouvent le contraire. Il peut tout à fait venir, si c'est ce que tu voulais me dire.

— Il veut dormir maman. Dormir. Avec moi. Dans ma chambre. Tu penses qu'il pense qu'on va…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Vu que c'est un jour spécial et tout…

— Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais sache fils que tu ne lui dois rien. Rien du tout. Il n'a pas à t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit parce que vous êtes ensemble depuis un certain temps ou parce que c'est une fête aujourd'hui ou même parce que c'est la première fois qu'il vient à la maison. Tu ne dois surtout pas te forcer. Mais si tu en as envie, n'oublie pas de te protéger.

Je rougis des pieds à la tête et ne sais absolument plus où me mettre. Je suis la définition même de la gêne.

— Je…merci de me rassurer. Mais du coup, c'est okay ?

— Tant que vous vous couchez à une heure décente et que vous nous ne nous réveillez pas, tout va bien de mon côté. Je demanderais à ton père d'installer le futon d'amis dans ta chambre, comme ça, tu seras plus tranquille. Et puis, vous pourrez vous manger un plateau repas si vous avez envie d'être tranquille.

Nouveaux rougissements, me revoilà comme une grosse tomate immangeable.

— D'accord. Je…je vais lui dire du coup.

J'essaie de souffler mais pour me calmer mais ça ne marche pas du tout. J'ai juste l'impression d'empirer les choses. Il va vite se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, avec mes panneaux lumineux sur ma tête.

— Alors ? C'est bon ? m'interroge-t-il immédiatement après que j'ai passé la porte.

— Oui. Tu n'auras qu'à venir au lycée après tes cours, comme tu sors avant moi. Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit vus ensemble, à ce moment-là, on aura qu'à se retrouver ici.

— Je ne vois pas le problème de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. C'est agréable de marcher avec toi.

Il sourit et je fonds. Je suis un être faible. Parce que même si je ne suis pas amoureux, même si je sais qu'une part de lui me ment, il est toujours aussi mignon et adorable. Et ça me désespère. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, il se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi et me roule une pelle d'enfer, avec la langue et tout le reste. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mon petit ami pour qu'il se comporte comme ça ?

— J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors. Et Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ah, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il me l'avait pas sorti celle-là. La grande déclaration.

— Moi aussi.

Je ne suis qu'une tomate menteuse.

Lorsque je retrouve Sakura au coin de nos rues, je lui saute à moitié dessus, la prenant par les épaules et la remuant comme un prunier. La pauvre se retrouve toute secouée et décoiffée à cause de moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma panique ambiante.

— Regarde ce que j'ai eu ! Regarde !

Je lui tends le paquet offert par le rouge une dizaine de minutes avant. Elle le fixe sous toutes les coutures et hausse les épaules.

— Bah quoi ? C'est un cadeau de ta maman ? C'est super chou, surtout que c'est ta fête aujourd'hui !

— Non, c'est de Gaara. Il était devant chez moi, en chair et en os, avec un sourire lumineux et il m'a roulé une énorme pelle quand on s'est séparé vers nos lycées respectifs. Il a jamais fait ça Sakura. Jamais !

— Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il est réellement en train de penser les mots qu'il te répète à chaque fois que vous vous voyez. Je l'ai peut-être mal jugé, qui sait.

— C'est surtout qu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir passer la soirée chez moi, que ses parents s'en foutent un peu et qu'il veut dormir à la maison.

— Bah il se comporte enfin comme un petit ami, ça fait du bien à attendre.

Je la fixe avec les yeux tout écarquillés.

— Dormir. Sakura, il veut dormir. Dans ma chambre. Avec moi. Ce soir. Le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Je dois te faire un dessin de ce qui me fait littéralement flipper ou pas ?

— Oh.

— Oui, oh. Ce oh là. Parce que sérieusement, sa langue au fond de ma gorge tout à l'heure et son je t'aime au summum de l'hypocrisie, ça voulait dire _ç_ _a, c_ _'est que le début des choses sérieuses._

— Comment t'as réagit à tout ça toi ?

Je baisse la tête. Je sens la honte de haut en bas. Surtout en haut, à vrai dire.

— J'ai rougis comme une tomate trop mûre et je lui ai rendu son baiser. Sérieux, si j'étais lui, je pense que j'aurais compris que j'étais aussi pressé d'être ce soir. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, je suis en train de me liquéfier.

— Tu as peur ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

— Les deux. Je flippe complètement parce que c'est la première fois…tout court. Et puis, comme tu dis, je n'ai pas envie. Je veux dire, je suis de ceux qui croient que c'est important et tout et j'ai pas envie de faire ça avec un mec qui se fout de ma gueule et me ment. Je suis sûr qu'il se rend même pas compte de son comportement, c'est ça le plus horrible.

— Il faut absolument que tu lui dises Naruto. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire si ça ne te plait pas. Sors lui une excuse ou alors la vérité, c'est tout qui décide, mais surtout ne te forces pas. Parce que sinon, ça sera affreux. Même si ça a des conséquences désastreuses sur ton couple, il vaut mieux que tu rompes que te payer des séquelles toute ta vie. D'accord ?

Elle me tient par les épaules et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît son sujet et qu'elle l'a peut-être même vécu. Mais son regard complètement paumé, malgré les lentilles opaques, me dissuade de lui en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de lui ramener des souvenirs traumatisants.

— D'accord. Merci de veiller sur moi Sakura. Encore une fois.

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et reprend le chemin un peu plus guilleret. C'est vraiment une perle, cette fille.

— Alors, tu as préparé des chocolats pour Uchiha ? Enfin, devrais-je dire Sasuke ?

Je me moque un peu d'elle et vu ce que nous venons de vivre, elle entre très facilement dans mon jeu. J'adore ça.

— Carrément. J'y ai passé la nuit, ma mère m'a trouvée endormie dans du chocolat, j'avais l'air super fine. Mais mes joues étaient super délicieuses.

— Ca, j'en doute pas. Et, dis ? Tu…

— Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je suis désolé que ce soit que la première année que je t'en file, mais avant j'étais un peu bornée, tu vois. Alors, voilà ton paquet. En plus, c'est du personnalisé !

En effet, le sachet est décoré de ruban de toutes les couleurs. Sur un petite carte qui pend, je peux voir écrit : _A mon arc-en-ciel préféré._ Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que c'est en français.

— T'as été cherché la traduction sur internet ?

— Non, j'ai demandé à ta mère. Quand quelqu'un veut faire plaisir à son fils, elle ne cherche pas à comprendre.

— Sérieusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de filles dans ma vie, mais le peu qui y sont sont vraiment exceptionnelles.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

— T'es déjà toute rose, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Elle me frappe les côtes avec son coude et n'y va pas de main morte. Je gémis sur le passage et elle se marre comme une loutre. Vite pris, je l'accompagne et nous montons la côte du lycée dans cet état, faisant se retourner les autres personnes sur notre passage. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme s'arrête et regarde droit devant elle.

— Bon sang de bonsoir, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à craquer sur Uchiha, mais à ce point là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

En effet, un petit attroupement attend vraisemblablement le jeune homme, les mains sur les sachets et les têtes baissées.

— Ce mec est un chanceux qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a, moi je te le dis.

— Peut-être. En tout cas, ça réduit mes chances…

Je lui prends l'épaule et la ramène contre moi. Je lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux et lui glisse, sincère.

— Pas du tout. Tu es toi, t'es carrément unique et t'es adorable. Il est obligé de craquer, le bougre.

— Si tu le dis.

— Je le dis, déclaré-je. Mais par contre, je vais te laisser seule dans cette petite aventure. Je pense que je vais aller petit-déjeuner tes délicieux chocolats sur le toit.

— Espèce de lâcheur, va.

Je cligne d'un œil et m'enfuis à toute vitesse vers le sommet du bâtiment. C'est un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps, après une de mes escapades hors de la classe, suite à une nouvelle exclusion de ce serpent de prof de biologie. On sent le vent battre dans sa chemise et tout soulever. Ca fait du bien, moi qui crève toujours de chaud partout.

Mais lorsque j'arrive dans cet emplacement privilégié, je me rends compte avec horreur que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait le voyage. Un autre étudiant s'y trouve et regarde le ciel. C'est vrai qu'il est bien bleu aujourd'hui.

— Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger.

L'étudiant en question se retourne et je découvre un garçon de mon année — merci les chaussures au liseré rouge — aux cheveux noirs et yeux de la même couleur. Il ne sourit pas, ce qui est presque dommage.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Le toit ne m'appartient pas.

Je hoche la tête et vais m'installer sur la rambarde. Il reprend sa place, non loin de moi, à observer le ciel. Je lui trouve un air de ressemblance avec je ne sais qui, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce souvenir.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la cohue en bas, mais je n'aimerais pas être à la place du mec qu'elles attendent. Il va se faire piétiner le pauvre.

Je ris pour détendre l'atmosphère et il ne me suis pas du tout. Au lieu de ça, il me fixe de haut en bas et lâche.

— Tu es presque à cette place, figure-toi.

— Hein ?

— Le « mec » en question, c'est moi.

Je me retourne vivement et l'observe complètement. Ça y est. Je rencontre enfin le fameux Uchiha.

— Ah. Désolé pour toi, si j'ose ?

— Je t'arrête immédiatement. Je n'ai strictement rien fait pour qu'elles me poursuivent ainsi. Je ne leur adresse même pas la parole.

— Évite de dire ça à d'autres gars. Tu vas pas te faire d'amis sinon.

— Je sais. Les garçons de ma classe me détestent.

Il dit tout cela d'une manière si détachée que ça se voit aussitôt qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

— Ah, lâché-je, ne sachant que dire de plus.

— Cela ne fait rien. Je suis habitué à être tout seul. Je suis de ce fait désolé de couper ainsi notre échange mais je dois y aller. Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours.

— Comme tu veux, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu. C'est agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui parle aussi bien japonais.

Et là, il me sourit. D'une manière très discrète mais totalement véritable. Mon fichu cœur rate un battement. Et pour en rajouter une couche, je l'entends murmurer, d'une manière presque imperceptible.

— _Merci._

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le poursuivre pour lui demander si ce que j'ai perçu est bien du français ; il a déjà franchis la porte et dévalé les escaliers. Mon palpitant palpite beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine. Et moi, je jure comme un charretier.

— Merde.

Je rentre chez moi en trainant des pieds. Premièrement, ma meilleure amie n'arrête pas de me parler de Uchiha, le grand, beau et génial Uchiha qu'elle n'a pas réussi à croiser, malgré ses recherches dites intensives — elle n'a pourtant fait que le tour des classes et des couloirs, ne tentant même pas la bibliothèque ou le toit. Je ne lui bien entendu pas dit que je l'avais croiser sur les sommets, que nous avions vaguement discuté et que ma saleté de cœur en avait fait des siennes. Je n'aimerais pas que le petit scénario que j'avais lancé comme ça à Noël se réalise ; je n'ai pas envie de le lui piquer, ça ne se ferais pas. A moins qu'elle tente sa chance et qu'elle se fasse remballer, moi, je ne m'avancerais.

Surtout que, deuxième problème, Gaara est avec nous sur la route et que miracle des plus miraculeux, il a accepté de me tenir la main. Nous avons dû nous dépêcher pour arriver dans mon quartier avant tous mes voisins, même si je m'évertuais à lui répéter que je suis le seul à faire une demi-heure de route pour me rendre au lycée Nord, que tout le monde va dans une école bien plus proche et qu'ils sont déjà rentrés depuis des lustres. J'ai à peine eu le droit de dire au revoir à la rose et à lui donner mon avis sur ses chocolats absolument délicieux, contrairement à ceux du rouge qui avaient un goût d'acheté et fade.

Comme prévu, il n'y a encore personne chez moi et ça ne me réjouit pas, bien au contraire. Parce que je sais que mon cher petit ami est bien plus ouvert lorsqu'il sait que nous sommes tout seuls. Et dès qu'il se rend compte de cette petite particularité, il se rapproche inexorablement de moi, les yeux pétillants comme un soda à la menthe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du coup ? On a des nouveaux films au salon si tu veux, et j'ai le dernier jeu tiré de Marato sur la console. J'en ai un peu marre de jouer contre mon père et ma mère, ils sont un peu nuls et je ne m'améliore pas…

Je sais très bien que je suis en train de parler à un mur et qu'il regarde le couloir menant à ma chambre avec une insistance toute particulière qui en est presque effrayante.

— J'avais d'autres idées, si tu veux bien.

Et il m'attrape la main pour m'amener vers là où il était focalisé il n'y a pas deux secondes. Il n'y a pas à se poser de questions ; j'avais bien raison en flippant comme je l'ai fait ce matin. Il veut me manger tout cru. Mais après, nous parlons bien de Gaara, celui qui me demande toujours s'il peut m'embrasser, me toucher et qui hésite assez souvent à prendre les devants. Il ne va pas me sauter dessus sans mon autorisation. Autorisation que je ne lui donnerais peut-être pas, enfin, suivant ce qu'il veut faire.

Lorsque la porte se ferme derrière moi, il est tout proche, prêt à m'embrasser. Il passe le doigt sur mes lèvres, choses qu'il fait souvent lorsqu'il n'a pas envie d'utiliser ses mots. Bien entendu, je ne déteste aucunement l'embrasser, alors j'accepte derechef ce doux contact. Doux contact qui se transforme malheureusement en un léchage en règle de l'intérieur de ma pauvre bouche. Et entre deux séances de limaces, j'arrive à glisser.

— Est-ce que tu peux ralentir un peu, s'il te plait. Je me sens pas super à l'aise. J'aimerais bien y aller petit à petit. Et puis, t'inquiète pas, mes parents filent au restaurant dès leur sortie de travail, alors on est tranquille un bon moment.

J'essaie de sous-entendre qu'il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Qu'on est pas obligé de rentrer dans le Shinkansen des relations amoureuses.

— Comme tu le désires. Il faut que tu sois bien aussi pour que ça fonctionne.

On s'assied tous les deux sur le lit et je me laisse tomber sur son épaule, geste que je me permets rarement, de peur de me faire recaler. Mais pas aujourd'hui ; il va même jusqu'à laisser trainer une main dans mes cheveux blonds, les caressant délicatement. Je tente, de mon côté, de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, qu'il ne pompe pas à une vitesse effroyable.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se lasse un peu de tout cela et me fait tomber doucement sur le matelas. Il me surmonte et j'aperçois à nouveau ses yeux briller de toutes parts, comme tout à l'heure. Il est heureux et ça se voit, ce qui me ferait presque plaisir, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mais par dessus cette image de menthe à l'eau, ma tête superpose celle du garçon sur le toit, avec les pépites au fond de ses pupilles. C'est cette belle vision que je veux revoir, pas cette perspective de passer sous peu à la casserole.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se rapproche, c'est moi qui fait le dernier mouvement et qui passe les bras autour de son cou pour le ramener contre moi. Je me déteste, tout comme mon corps d'apprécier ça. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui parce qu'il en crève d'envie — que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure — et que ça fait un moment qu'on sort ensemble. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre cette fichue pression sur le dos. Mais lorsque ses lèvres dépassent les miennes et commencent à descendre le long de mon cou et à la naissance de ma clavicule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Quand il me demande de ne pas faire l'étoile de mer, de bouger à mon tour, je m'exécute. Mais le bruit de ma ceinture qui se défait et ses mains sur mon pantalon me font réagir à toute vitesse et me redresser comme un suricate qui aurait entendu quelque chose approcher.

— Doucement, pas par là, s'il te plait. Je…j'ai pas trop envie en fait.

Voilà, c'est dit. La phrase qui me hante depuis tout à l'heure est enfin sortie de ma bouche. Son sourire ne bouge pourtant pas d'un pouce.

— Je peux aller encore plus doucement si tu veux, il n'y a pas le feu. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas rassuré mais je suivrais tes désirs pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

— Non, non, ça va pas trop vite pour moi, c'est tout bon le tripotage en règle. C'est juste que je veux pas qu'on aille jusque là aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, enfin si, mais surtout que je n'en ai pas envie. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que ça se voit, non ?

Il baisse la tête vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et revient vers moi. Je suis gêné au possible et je crève de trouille. Parce que même si c'est lui, soit la personne la plus respectueuse que je connaisse, les pulsions peuvent être des choses affreuses qui font faire des machins encore plus horribles.

— Ah. En effet. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Décidément, c'est un parfait menteur. Depuis tout à l'heure, il me chauffe dans les règles de l'art pour que je bouge enfin. Il a vu que ça ne marchait pas du tout.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, mais juste de se limiter pour aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et tente le mieux de cacher sa déception. S'il essaie de me faire culpabiliser de lui refuser ça, je lui balance mon anniversaire et Noël en pleine figure. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Il reprend donc ses petites manipulations, mais avec moins d'entrain que précédemment. Ca me déçoit. Ca me déçoit qu'il soit comme ça, parce qu'on passait un bon moment et que ça ne doit pas se stopper sous prétexte que mes envies ne sont pas les mêmes que les siennes. Ca m'énerve. Mais je serre les dents pour ne rien dire, pour ne rien montrer et pour profiter. Alors, je m'autorise à fermer les yeux et à laisser mon esprit divaguer. Il pense d'abord à la nourriture — bas instinct quand tu nous tiens — puis glisse vers le ciel, les nuages et les arcs-en-ciel. Ca devrait immédiatement me faire penser à mon cousin, mais c'est une autre image qui s'impose à mon esprit ; celle d'un garçon regardant la voute diurne avec insistance en cette matinée de Saint-Valentin. Mon sourire vient flotter sur mes lèvres, mon cœur s'amuse dans ma poitrine. J'ai juste l'impression de revivre les débuts avec Gaara et je ne culpabilise même pas. Je ne culpabilise même pas de laisser le regard noir s'installer dans mon esprit, déposer les étoiles joyeuses dans mon crâne, écouter cette voix un peu grave et ce délicieux maniement du japonais.

Je ne m'excuse même pas de m'imaginer avec ce garçon entre mes bras au lieu de mon petit ami.

Je suis mal à l'aise. Je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je suis la définition même de la gêne. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ni même à bouger, à respirer, à penser correctement. Je suis littéralement pris dans des étaux de bras et je regarde partout autour de moi, comme si j'étais étranger à ma propre chambre.

Lorsque ce cher Gaara a compris que je ne céderais pas et que non, c'était non, il s'est arrêté a décrété, assez subitement, qu'il avait faim. On s'est donc transportés vers la cuisine et je lui ai fait des ramens, seules choses que j'ai trouvé dans mes placards. Il a fait la moue, mais s'il n'est pas content, c'est la même chose. Ensuite, il a été d'une distance infernale, ne se rapprochant même plus de moi, ne me touchant que par accident et me parlant comme si j'étais un iceberg de l'antarctique. Ca a été une des plus grosse blague de cette soirée : il voulait coucher avec moi, mais maintenant, je suis une chose immonde qu'on ne peut même plus regarder dans les yeux. A un moment, je lui ai clairement dit, assis sur le canapé à regarder un film mielleux que je n'avouerais jamais aimer devant lui, parce que je n'en pouvais plus.

— Si tu t'ennuies, t'es pas obligé de rester ici tu sais. La porte t'est grande ouverte.

Je suis allé les deux pieds dans le plat et j'étais assez fier de moi. On essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser à coup de froideur sans en payer les conséquences.

— Pardon ?

— Sérieux, t'es plus froid qu'un frigo. C'est parce que j'ai mis un stop sur le bas de ma personne que le reste est prohibé hein. Je vais pas te brûler ou te bouffer si tu viens contre moi.

— Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ? Parce que tu t'y prends d'une manière que je n'aime pas beaucoup.

— J'aimerais bien qu'on se blottisse l'un contre l'autre, sous une couverture avec des gâteaux ou de la glace et qu'on regarde ce truc, qu'on crie sur les personnages parce qu'ils ne voient pas ce qui est évident, qu'on se marre et qu'on passe une bonne fin de soirée. Parce que sinon, je te vire d'ici à coup de balais et j'appelle Sakura pour qu'on mange de la glace en faisant les vipères sur les gens qu'on aime pas. D'accord ? C'est assez clair pour toi ou alors faut que je rajoute des panneaux lumineux avec des flèches ?

Et là, chose absolument étrange, il se met à rire. Il se déplace à côté de moi, s'abaisse pour se glisser entre mes bras et m'attrape la manche pour la remettre sur son épaule.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton humour Naruto. Cette relation serait complètement fade, je pense.

J'écarquille les yeux, complètement abasourdis. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne se moque même pas de moi, le bougre. Il est absolument sérieux quand il croit que je fais de l'humour. Alors que je suis sérieux.

Et depuis, il ne me lâche pas d'un pouce. Je suis accompagné d'une glue et je déteste ça. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il me lâche, surtout que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. Alors, j'essaie de m'extraire de son étreinte en bougeant son bras, qui retombe mollement sur le lit. Il bouge un tout petit peu, gémis et je m'empresse de m'envoler vers la salle de bain. Je cours sur le parquet comme si ma vie en dépendait et je claque la porte derrière moi. Je reprends mon souffle, je sens mon cœur battre dans toute ma personne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échappé à un monstre des plus monstrueux.

— Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?

Je sursaute et me cogne le pied sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Quelle nuit des plus non banales. La question se réitère et je comprends qu'il s'agit de ma mère qui doit s'inquiéter. J'ouvre la porte doucement et laisse enfin échapper ma voix.

— Bon sang de bois, c'est douloureux. J'ai cru que c'était Gaara qui voulait me poursuivre parce que je me suis échappé de la chambre. Qu'est-ce tu fais debout ?

— Nous n'arrivons pas à dormir avec ton père alors nous étions en train de nous préparer une tisane dans la cuisine quand j'ai entendu ton grand claquement. Tu en veux une aussi ?

Je hoche la tête en silence et la suis en clopinant. C'est vraiment douloureux. Une fois dans la pièce, je m'assieds et en profite pour l'étendre sur la seule chaise vide en face de moi. En bonne maman poule, la seule femme de cette petite réunion me sors un paquet de haricots verts surgelés que je dépose sur l'endroit qui souffre. Ca fait vraiment du bien, même si c'est extrêmement froid.

— Alors cette fameuse soirée ? Comme tu le redoutais ?

— Même pire. Il est tout de suite entré dans le vif du sujet et j'ai eu le droit à…non, je peux pas vous le raconter, c'est vraiment trop dégueu. Mais enfin, il a fallu que je sorte les panneaux stop pour qu'il s'arrête. Parce que sinon, vous auriez eu droit à une cassolette de Naruto pour le diner et croyez-moi que ça n'aurait pas eu bon goût.

— Tu n'avais pas envie ? Pas que ce soit un problème, simplement une question.

— Non, mais parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Mais parce que…

Je baisse la tête, j'ai l'impression d'être honteux et d'être pris sur le fait, comme un enfant.

— Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a franchement tapé dans l'œil et que je pensais à lui quand Gaara m'embrassait. Et c'était une sensation vraiment horrible, j'avais l'impression de le trahir alors qu'en soi, je ne fais rien de mal. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie du tout.

Les deux adultes en face de moi sourient et boivent une gorgée de leur infusion en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'être sondé par des lasers.

— Quoi ? Vous savez que vous faites flipper quand vous êtes en parfaite synchronisation comme ça ?

Ils rient et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi, comme l'année dernière au moment de partir. Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise pour montrer un faux mécontentement. J'adore quand ils font ça, parce que je me sens choyé par leurs quatre yeux parentaux.

— Est-ce qu'on aura l'honneur de le connaître un jour, ce fameux garçon qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

— Sasuke ?

J'avale de l'air. Et mince, je suis fichu, maintenant que j'ai laissé échapper son prénom. Les deux me regardent plus intéressés que jamais.

— Ah ? Mais c'est qu'il a même un prénom ! Oh et en plus, ça ne sonne pas japonais, peut-être quelqu'un qui te comprendra enfin avec la double nationalité, s'intéresse ma mère en avalant encore une gorgée de liquide.

— Arrête, t'es en train de me faire rougir. Je déteste ça ! Et puis encore…je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui et il m'a remercié en français. En _franç_ _ais._ Genre, personne ne parle cette langue au lycée, ou alors trois clampin et deux tondus qui l'on pris en club et qui passent leur temps à dire le mot baguette et croissant. Comment tu veux que je ne fonde pas comme du chamallow moi ? Sérieux l'univers, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

— Tu comptes le revoir ? continue mon père avec un sourire mutin qui n'augure rien de bon.

— Non, non, non, parce que Sakura l'aime et que je ne vais surtout pas lui piquer. Et que j'ai un copain qui dort dans mon lit en serrant mon oreiller comme si c'était moi. Donc non, je vais plutôt l'éviter. Sinon, ça va être horriblement compliqué.

— Mais bon, continue ma mère en croisant ses jambes sous la table, quand tu ne seras plus dans une sorte de déni, que ce garçon absolument exceptionnel ce sera rendu-compte qu'il a une perle de toutes les couleurs face à lui, quand ce temps-là sera arrivé et que tu seras peut-être amoureux, il faudra vraiment penser à nous le présenter Naruto. Parce que…t'as l'air carrément mordu, foi de maman.

— Sérieux ? m'inquiété-je à l'idée que Gaara le découvre ?

— Oui. Tu es le plus brillant de tous les arcs-en-ciel.

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la table et chuchote au bois.

— Ca craint.

— Mais non…

Ma mère a la main posée sur mon épaule, qu'elle caresse doucement.

— C'est simplement le début d'une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
